


The Merman Prince

by Misslittleredbird



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, Merman Yuuri, WolfYuu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 48,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5648281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misslittleredbird/pseuds/Misslittleredbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The KKM version of The Little Mermaid. The story of a merman who falls in love with a human prince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I'll tell you a tale of the bottomless blue

And it's hey to the starboard, heave ho

Look out, lad, a mermaid be waiting for you

In mysterious fathoms below

Heave ho

Heave ho

Heave ho

Heave ho

Heave ho

In mysterious fathoms below

In the middle of the ocean a big storm was starting. The waves crashed down everywhere and the wind was blowing from every direction. There was a lone ship caught in this storm. There were many people on it, one being a blond, green eyed prince. Another the princes advisor and protector. He had long, black hair and grey eyes. The rest of the crew were singing joyously.

Fathoms Below!

Fathoms Below!

From whence wayward westerlies blow!

Where Shouma is King,

and his Merpeople sing,

in mysterious Fathoms Below.

"Don't you just love the ocean? The salty smell of the air... The wind blowing in your face. It's the perfect day to be out here." The blond prince mused as he closes his eyes.

His black haired advisor scowled at him slightly, "Yes, Sire. It's delightful." He said, distaste laced his voice.

"A nice strong wind, and the waves are pretty fine, too," One of the crew states as he ties down part of the sale. The blond prince goes to help him, "Yes, King Shouma must be in a good mood today, aye lad?"

"King Shouma?" Questions the Prince, curiously, after he finished tying the rope.

"Aye, that would be the ruler of the mer-people," stated another member of the crew. "I thought any sailor knew about him."

The kings advisor comes up to them and shakes his head with a glare, "Mer-people. Don't start with that nonsense. Sire, Mer-people are just a myth."

"It's not none sense! Mer-people do exist, they live at the very depths of the ocean I'm telling you!" The sailor yells. The princes advisor glares at him.

The prince stares out into the sea, wondering if they really were just myths.

WolfYuu WolfYuu WolfYuu

Yuuri Shibuya is a prince who lives under the sea. He was a kind and adventurous boy, with hair and eyes as black as night. Long ago, his father, King Shouma, banned all things having to do with humans and the lands outside of the sea. Personally, however, Prince Yuuri found it all to be completely ridiculous. You see, Yuuri was fascinated with all things having to do with humans. However, despite Yuuris constant battle with his father over the subject, he could understand his fathers hatred towards the humans. When he was very young, still a baby even, mer-people were free to go up to the shore. They still stayed away from human eyes, but the mer-people didn't fear it so much then. One day when the colony decided to go up there, for the sun and some fun, they were soon attacked. The humans came and killed many from their colony, including one of Yuuris older sisters. His sister, Julia, was only five years old. This turned the kings heart cold when even the subject of humans, or anything involving them, came up. He would just completely stop listening when that subject was reached. Yuuri doesn't remember any of that, of course. But he's still heard the stories. Despite this, he couldn't help but be fascinated by the humans. They were all so different than mer-people. How could he not want to know more about them? The outside world was filled with things he has never even heard of or imagined before. And Yuuri had a hard time believing that just because some humans did terrible things, then that meant they were all bad. Yuuri loves adventure, and his curiosity has almost gotten him killed on numerous occasions. King Shouma is completely against Yuuris 'ridiculous needs to endanger himself' and he is to never, under any circumstances, 'have any thing to do with those dreadful barbarians'. Of course, Yuuri never actually listens to him. This is especially to the disappointment of Conrad Weller. Conrad is King Shoumas advisor, or, as it turns out, Prince Yuuris 'babysitter'. Since King Shouma decided Yuuri needs someone to keep him out of trouble, he decided Conrad is the best option. Now don't get this wrong, Conrad adores Yuuri and would do anything for him. Yuuri also cares very much for Conrad, however he still has to listen to Yuuris father above him. And besides, Yuuri doesn't fancy the idea of having a babysitter. Especially a crab one. Did he mention that? However, Yuuri and his best friend, Murata, will still get into plenty of trouble, with or without him. Murata and him have been best friends since they were little, you frequently see the two in each other's company- most likely getting into trouble.

WolfYuu WolfYuu WolfYuu

"Murata! Over here!" Came the voice of an excited prince.

A merman with dark hair and eyes, and round glasses swam over to look at what his prince has been so excited over. Yuuri came to get him earlier and told him he had something really cool to show him, but refused to tell him what it was until they got there.

Murata looked forward and saw a ship, that looked like it sunk a very long time ago. It was worn out and completely broken down.

Murata gave his friend a look, "Whats so special about this?"

Yuuris eyes widened considerably, "Whats so...? This is from the humans!"

Murata raised an eyebrow at him, "Yes, I realize that. And?"

Yuuri sighs dramatically, "Just think of all the cool human stuff that could be in there! It'll be fun!"

Murata chuckles, "Oh, I see. You're talking about your collection."

Yuuri smiles back brightly, "Of course! Now come on, let's go!"

Yuuri then swam off as fast as he could towards the ship.

"Yuuri wait!" Murata yells after him as he hurries to catch up with him, "It could be dangerous, be careful."

Yuuri rolls his eyes at him, "Don't be such a guppy, Murata. What could possibly be dangerous here?"

Yuuri and Murata then made it to an entrance to the ship.

"I'm just saying. There could be- well, sharks for one thing. And I'm not being a guppy, I'm being realistic. But by all means, scream and swim around as fast as you can in a place you're unsure about." Murata gave a slight smirk in Yuuris direction.

Yuuri sighs, "Alright, let's just go in now."

Yuuri then swims inside the sunken ship and out of Muratas line of sight. Murata just sighs, as a bad feeling started to creep its way inside his stomach. Then he followed his best friend inside the ship.

Yuuri swam deep inside the ship, looking around for anything to catch his eye. He swam down towards the bottom of the ship to look at all the interesting human things. As he looked he went for something shiny that caught his eye. It was long and flat. It had 4 pointy things sticking out at the top.

"Hmmm..." Yuuri hummed, as he looked the strange object over, "I wonder what humans use this for?"

Murata swam over to meet with Yuuri and looked over the object in Yuuris hands.

"It kind of looks like it goes with those other long stick things you have with the rest of your collection. Do you think there all a set?" Questioned Murata.

"I would think so," Yuuri agreed. "But a set for what?"

"I have no idea," Murata answered, in thought. "Maybe we should go ask Gunter afterwards?"

Yuuri nodded as he placed the object in the bag he had, "That sounds like a good idea, now let's see what else we can find in here."

Yuuri continued looking around the ship. Before Murata got a chance to help his friend look around for the human things, he heard a slight bang sound coming from outside the ship.

"Yuuri..." Murata whispered, as he went stiff at the sound.

"Hmmm...I wonder what this is?" Yuuri asked himself, ignoring Murata. There was some sort of rock on it. A blue one, and it it was hanging on a long, skinny, hard...well, Yuuri really didn't know what it was. The long skinny thing was made into a loop, maybe it was some sort of decoration? Yuuri wasn't sure, but he's never seen a rock like it before, so he felt it was worth keeping. Could this be human jewelry, maybe? He placed it in his bag along with his other human thing. "Maybe Gunter will know."

Yuuri continued looking for other human things, oblivious to the sounds Murata was hearing. Speaking of which, Murata just heard it again, in fact, it was louder this time.

"Yuuri!" Murata hissed quietly, "I really think it's time to leave."

Yuuri rolled his eyes as he picked up another object to look at, "Relax, Murata. There's nothing here."

Yuuri looked at the new object in his hands, it was gold in color, with blue circles on it, there were also some strange carvings on it. It had a round top, but more like a short cylinder on the bottom, what could this one be?

"Yuuri!" Murata hissed as he started to pull on his arm, "I really think it's time for us to leave."

That's when Yuuri realized the top could be opened. "Just wait, Murata. We'll leave in a minute." Yuuri said as he opened up the box. There were little People inside. They were...

What was that word again?

Oh. Right. It was dancing. The two people were dancing.

"It's beautiful..." Yuuri whispered.

"Ya, that's great." Murata said, annoyed. "Now let's go!"

Yuuri rolls his eyes, "Murata, you worry too much. Nothing is going to-"

That's when the one side of the ship completely crashed down and the two boys found themselves face to face with a shark.

"Go!" Murata hissed, as he pushed the prince out of his shock and the both swam as fast as they could upwards. The shark tailed them swimming right through the floors of the ship. Yuuri quickly put the strange little box he found inside his bag as he swam. Then his bag got on a piece of the floor that was sticking up. Yuuri gasped as he turned around and saw his bag and the shark getting closer and closer. The teeth were just about to clamp over the bag when Yuuri swam down quickly to grab the bag just in time. Yuuri swam over to were Murata was and they hurriedly found a way out of the ship.

"Did you really have to go back for the bag? Yuuri, that shark could have ate you! He was close enough," Murata spoke frantically as they swam as fast as they could away from the ship.

"I couldn't just leave this stuff! You know how much I love it and I don't even know what it is yet," Yuuri answered him back.

"Is it really worth your life, though?" Murata asked him, a slight scold to his tone.

Yuuri didn't answer him. He looked over his shoulder and saw the shark quickly catching up to them. He bit his lip, a nervous habit of his. It was obvious they wouldn't be able to out swim the shark. It was a shark!

Yuuri looked around frantically and then he gets an idea.

"Murata! This way!" Yuuri states as he grabs Muratas arm and pulls him in a new direction.

Yuuri pulls Murata into a narrow and deep cave and they swim until they reach the very back of it. They both turn around and see the shark swimming straight at the cave, all his big,white teeth showing and coming straight for them. They close their eyes, tightly.

And...

Nothing.

They open their eyes to see they are once again face to face with the shark. The head was the only part of the shark inside the cave, he was stuck. The shark frantically tried to free himself, but had no such luck. Grins slowly made their way onto Yuuri and Muratas faces. They cheered at managing to, well- not being eaten by the shark.

"We did it!" Cheered Murata, a smile on his face. Then he slowly started to frown, "But... how are we going to get out of here?"

Yuuri frowned at that.

Oh, right. The shark is blocking the entrance. He looked around the cave, looking for some sort of exit. Then, he noticed a small opening at the top of the cave.

A huge grin broke across his face as pointed at it, "There!"

Yuuri grabbed the bag from the sea floor, that he seemed to have dropped in all the commotion, and then they both swam to the top and out of the cave.

Once they left the cave, Murata said, "Well, I hate to say this, really. But I told you so."

Yuuri just sends him a glare, "How was I supposed to know there was a shark? And besides, we're still alive."

"Yes. And I really am so, so happy about that. Let's just keep putting ourselves in dangerous situations on the chance that we might survive." Murata answered back, voice laced with sarcasm.

"You never minded it before." Yuuri said, glancing back at him.

Murata sighs deeply, "You're right, I don't mind going on adventures with you, with the chance we may get in trouble. What I do mind is almost becoming shark food. Really Yuuri, are these human things really worth your life?"

Yuuris eyes narrowed, "Of course not. I already told you I didn't know there was a shark."

"And I already told you that I told you so. Don't you ever listen to anyone?" Murata questioned him, raising an eyebrow.

Yuuri just rolled his eyes at him, "All right. I'm sorry, ok? Your right, I should have listened to you. But at least I still got some really cool human things."

Now it was Muratas turn to roll his eyes, "You should remember that next time you try and ignore me. How am I supposed to advise you in the future if you don't even listen to me?" Murata sighs, "Well, I suppose it's time to visit Gunter isn't it?"

Yuuri grins, "Yes! I can't wait to find out what humans use these objects for. Come on!" Yuuri grabs Muratas arm and pulls him upwards until they reach the surface of the water. Yuuri looks around in search of a white seagull, as Gunter said that's what he was called. Yuuri looks up into the sky and sees Gunter flying in circles before landing on a rock not too far from them.

"Gunter!" Yuuri calls, swimming towards him, Murata not too far behind him.

Gunter looks over from his spot on the rock and lights up.

"Oh, if it isn't it the double black mer-prince. Yuuri, what is it I can do for you?" Gunter greeted, ecstatic to see the prince, as per usual.

When Yuuri comes up to the rock he smiles at him in greeting, "Gunter! You have to see all these cool things I found! I have no idea what the humans use them for, though. Will you help me?"

Gunter lights up, "Oh, my beautiful prince is asking for my help! Of course young Yuuri, anything you need!"

A bead of sweat drips from Yuuris forehead, "Er, thank you Gunter."

Yuuri could hear Murata trying to hold back muffled laughter. Yuuri tried to send him a telepathic glare. It didn't work.

"Now, let's see what you have here young Yuuri," Gunter said.

Yuuri nodded and set his bag up on the rock in front of him. He then pulled out the strange looking blue rock. He held it up so Gunter could see it.

Gunters eyes widened considerably, "Oh, yes. This is very valuable, indeed. Humans go to great lengths to possess these colorful rocks."

Yuuri stares at the rock in his hands closely, "Really? Why? I mean it is beautiful, but why is it so valuable?"

"People use these stones in many different ways. I don't understand it either, I mean it's still a rock. But there are very few of these, and to humans, the more rare something is, the more valuable it is," Gunter explained.

Yuuri nods slowly, comprehending, "So what is this rock specifically used for?"

"Well, this rock is used more for decoration; around your neck. The humans call it a neck lace." Gunter tells him.

"Neck lace?" Yuuri questions, and then slowly puts the long string around his neck, "Like this?"

Gunter nods frantically, "Exactly!"

Yuuri grinned as he looked down at his new favorite human thing. Then he went into his bag and took out the stick thing with four points at the top.

"What about this one?" Asks Yuuri, holding it out so Gunter could see it clearly.

"Ah, yes." Gunter says, as he takes the object out of Yuuris hands and examines it. "Now this is what people use for their hair."

"Their hair?" Murata chimed in, "Are you sure? How exactly do they use it?"

"Well, young sage, they put it through their hair, like this," Gunter answers, as he starts running the object through his feathers. "And yes, I'm one hundred percent positive that's what this is for."

"Really." Murata spoke skeptically. "And what's this one called?"

"The humans call this a hair broosh." Answered Gunter, in a matter of fact tone.

"A hair broosh." Yuuri said in a fascinated tone as he took the object away from Gunter and back in his bag.

"Okay. Here's the last one," Said Yuuri as he took the small box out of his bag and set it on the rock in front of him. "There's little dancing people inside," Yuuri added.

"Hmmm...oh, yes. I have seen this before, a long time ago. It's been a while," Gunter spoke as he took the object to Get a better look, completely fascinated.

"Well?" Yuuri asks, curiously, leaning in.

"This is an object people put their valuables in to keep them safe. They call it a jelly box, if I recall correctly. They take these with them everywhere, but keep them completely hidden. So when they are in deep discussions, no one will see it and think they could take advantage. Hmmmm...am I missing anything?" Gunter zones out, deep in thought.

Yuuri blinks, "Discussion? Oh no! The meeting!"

Murata looks over at Yuuri, startled, "Meeting? That was today?"

Yuuri nodded his head frantically, "Dads going to kill me!" He panicked as he took the object from Gunters hands and put it in his bag, "I'm sorry Gunter! But we have to go, thanks for your help!"

"Of course! Anytime, my prince." Gunter answered pleasantly.

Yuuri and Murata then swam beneath the water and swam as quickly back home as they could. As they swam, they didn't notice the two eals watching them.

WolfYuu WolfYuu WolfYuu

Out in the wasted waters of the ocean, is we're the banished and exiled would reside. The one plotting revenge against King Shoumas Kingdom, but especially King Shouma, is Sara. However, most people call him the Sea Witch. Sara once lived in the castle but was later exiled, for, as expected, doing all sorts of dark magic. Over the years Sara has been revenge driven and filled with resentment for King Shouma and his kingdom. Now, he will do whatever it takes to take the kingdom for himself. Sara has long blond hair, and looks fairly feminine in many ways. However, don't be fooled, he's not as innocent as he seems. His eight tentacles in place of a tail assures that.

Sara walks over to his magic ball and sees the youngest prince and his friend swimming home as quickly as they can.

"That's right, swim home as fast as you can, Prince Yuuri. We wouldn't want you to miss your fathers special meeting, now would we?" Sara stated with envy.

"Well, King Shouma can continue with his duties as he pleases, but I'll give him one like no other. Floatsom! Jetsom! Keep an eye on that sweet young prince. He just may be that one thing that will lead to Shoumas undoing," Sara stated with a smirk on his face, a plan starting to form in his mind.

WolfYuu WolfYuu WolfYuu

As they reach the royal castle they see all the nobles, kings, and sages from the other kingdoms leaving.

"Oh, no," Yuuri groaned. "Fathers never going to forgive me for this."

Murata had the same look on his face, "Neither will mine."

They give each other a look as they swim into the castle to meet their fate. Yuuri swam into the throne room and his head bowed in shame when his fathers eyes met his.

"Where were you?" His father said in the same stern voice he always used. But this time Yuuri could hear the underlying threat taking over his voice.

"I-I..." Yuuri gulped and then said, "I'm sorry father, I didn't mean to miss the meeting, I-I just forgot." He bites his bottom lip when he realizes that was probably the worst thing to say. But what else could he do when the other option was to tell the truth? And that would obviously make things worst.

And just as suspected, his father snapped and yelled in his strong voice, "You forgot? What kind of king do you expect to be if you keep forgetting the important things? Going off on those ridiculous adventures of yours. It needs to stop."

Murata finally tries to cut in, "Your Majesty, Yuuri really didn't mean any-"

My father looks over at him and interrupts with, "And is this how you choose to advise the future king, young sage? By going along with his every whim? Missing special meetings like this?"

Murata gulps and cowers back slightly.

"Don't worry, Your Majesty. I will deal with my son personally." Daikenja, the kings sage and Muratas father, said sternly.

"See that you do, and I will deal with mine." Said King Shouma.

"No. Father, please, it wasn't Muratas fault." Yuuri tried to tell his father.

"It does not matter Yuuri, it is his responsibility, as this was yours, you both have a lot of growing up to do right now. You are the future king and he is to be your sage, you shall start acting as such," King Shouma scolded his son.

"But father- It was an accident. We got chased by these sharks, and then there was Gunter, so-" Yuuri tried to explain to his father.

Shouma snapped out of it and shot his son a look, "Gunter? As an that seagull? You went up to the surface again didn't you Yuuri?"

Yuuri gulps. Oops. "Father- nothing happened. We are fine."

Out of the corner of his eye he sees Murata sending him a glare.

"Yuuri, how many times must we have this same discussion? You could have been see by one of those barbarians. One of those humans!" King Shouma berated him.

"They are not barbarians, father!" Yuuri defended.

"They are dangerous! Do you think I want to see my youngest child killed by one of them again? Have the same thing that happened to Julia happen to you?" King Shouma answered back sternly.

Yuuri glares at him, "I'm sixteen! I'm not a child anymore!"

"You are not to have that tone with me! As long as you're under my ocean, you live under my rules!" Shouma tells him in an angry voice.

"But- but father, if you would just listen to me," Yuuri tries to plead with him.

"That's enough! And you are to never go to the surface, or have anything else to do with those barbarians. Ever!" Shouma yells back sternly.

Yuuri opens his mouth to say something else, but nothing comes out, so he turns around and swims as fast as can towards his chambers, bottom lip trembling.

"Yuuri." Murata whispers in worry as he starts to follow him.

"Murata," Daikenjas angry voice stops him. He turns around to face his father.

"You are not to go to Prince Yuuris chambers. You are to go straight to your own. I have duties I need to attend to, but we will be discussing this once I return," The Great Sage tells him sternly, a glare on his face.

Murata nods slowly, "Yes father." Murata answered as he turned to leave.

"Oh, and Murata," The Sage started as he waited for his son to look at him. "You better be there."

He nods and quickly leaves to see if he can go find Yuuri. He catches up to him and puts his hand on his arm in a comforting gesture.

Yuuri sighs deeply, "He's never going to forgive me for this one." He looks over to Murata apologetically, "I'm sorry I got you into trouble, this ones on me."

Murata sighs also and shakes his head, "No, it's my fault too. This isn't the first time and it won't be the last. And besides, I think we both know we are not going to be the king and sage are fathers expect us to be."

Yuuri smiles at him, "Yes. But I don't think that's a bad thing." Yuuri shakes his head, "We should probably go back to our rooms before we get into more trouble."

Murata nods and looks over at him with a smirk on his face, "Just remember to come and get me before you sneak out tonight and go you-know-where."

Yuuri looks over at him, shocked. Then a slow smile comes onto his face, "Promise. See ya later!"

Yuuri then takes off to his room as he hears Murata chuckle behind him and say, "Just don't let your father hear you talk like that! 'I will see you later!'" He mocks.

Yuuri rolls his eyes at that as he leaves the throne room and then enters his room. When he got there he went under his desk to grab the bag and then put it on top. While he was digging inside his bag, he didn't notice someone come up behind him.

"Yuuri?" Said the voice.

Yuuri jumped, turned around quickly, and placed his bag behind his back.

He then saw that it was his mother, Queen Miko.

Yuuri let out the breath he was holding, "Mother." He greeted, quite lamely.

She raises an eyebrow at him, "Yuuri, what are you doing?"

"Er, nothing mother," Yuuri lied, biting his bottom lip.

She smiles, "We'll just pretend you didn't just lie to me." She turned away and Yuuri quickly threw the bag back under his desk, "And we will also pretend I didn't see that."

Yuuri stutters, "U-um..."

She turns around to smile at him and says, "Yuuri, I know how much humans fascinate you, but your father..." She shakes her head, "You really need to...well...slow down a little, for your fathers sake. And at the very least not go up to the surface. You know how your father worries, and after Julia..."

Yuuri sighs, "I know mother, I'm sorry."

His mother knows a lot more about his fascination than his father does. But she still doesn't know the full...extent of it.

She nods, "He worries about you, that's why he gets so angry."

Yuuri frowns at that, "Mother...you don't have to keep reminding me about Julia...I know what happened. And I know he worries, I can understand that...because of what happened. It's just...I can't believe that they're all bad. Not just because some humans do terrible things, it's not right to blame all of them for that."

"I understand were you are coming from, Yuuri. However, can you please give your father a break? He worries for you constantly," His mother answered.

He sighs, "I promise to try, Mother."

She smiles and turns to leave, "Oh and Yuu-chan?"

He blinks, "Yes?"

"Call me Mama!" She yells back as she left the room.

Yuuri smiles and rolls his eyes. His mother was really strange sometimes.

He turns around to get the bag out from under the desk and swims out the door and out of the castle. He swims towards the sages personal chambers and then to Muratas window to his room.

"Murata?" Yuuri asks.

"Yuuri? You're here early." Murata says as he swims towards his window.

Yuuri nods, "I don't want to risk someone finding these in my room. My mom already saw." He tells him as he holds up his bag.

Murata nods, "That's probably a good idea. Your lucky it was only the Queen."

"Come on! Let's go!" Yuuri said as he swam out to his special place were his collection was. Him and Murata were the only ones who knew about it.

Him and Murata then made it to the entrance of their secret place, not noticing at all that someone was following them. They pushed the rock over that was covering the entrance to the small room and went inside.

Once inside, Yuuri sighs and sinks to the ocean floor. He pulls out his bag and takes the neck lace out to put around his neck and stared at it.

Murata frowns as he looks down at him, then he sinks to the floor next to him, "Yuuri? What's wrong?"

"Why do we see things so differently? Where I see amazement and fascination, he sees destruction and danger. I just can't see how a world that makes amazing things like this...could be so bad." Yuuri explained himself as he looked up towards Murata.

Murata frowns in thought, "Well, after what happened, I think he's entitled to have some blind spots when it comes to them. Personally, I think they are more like us than we may think. There are some good and some bad. It just depends on the person."

Yuuri frowns, "Well, I understand all that but-"

Yuuri was interupted by a loud crash. Yuuri and Murata jump as they look over to see all of the human things falling over.

Murata blinks as he sees someone in the mess on the floor, "Conrad?"

Yuuri glanced over and sure enough- it was his fathers advisor and personal protector.

"Conrad!" Yuuri squeaks.

"Yuuri." The crab stated as he tried to untangle himself, "What is all this?"

"We-well, it's my-my collection," Yuuri manages with a nervous laugh and rubbing the back of his neck.

Conrad stares at him, calmly contemplating how to handle the situation, "Your collection?" The crab questions, "When your father sees this he's going to-!"

"You're not going to tell are you?" Murata asks quickly.

"Wait. That's why you're here isn't? My father asked you to babysit me again." Yuuri stated angrily.

"He is just worried about you, Prince Yuuri. And of course I'm going to have to tell his majesty about this. Don't you realize-?" Conrad started scolding.

Yuuris eyes widened, "Oh, please Conrad! My father won't ever understand this, you can't tell. Please?"

"I'm sorry, My Prince, but this is simply too big for me to keep it from His Majesty. And besides this infatuation could put you in danger and..." Conrad started to explain.

Yuuri wasn't paying attention to him. A dark shadow just passed them from above the water.

Yuuri looked up and blinked, trying to figure out what it was.

"What do you think... that...?" Yuuri started to ask as he swam to the top of his little secret room and out through the top.

"Sire! Where are you going? Get back here right now!" Conrad called after him frantically.

"Yuuri?" Murata questions as he follows his best friend out.

"Young sage! You stay right here! No!" Conrad grabbed on to Muratas tail with his claw and held on tight, "Why don't these two ever listen?"

Yuuri reached the surface of the water, a storm was just starting. Yuuri noticed that the big shadow was a ship. His eyes lit up, he's never seen one, still on top of the water, so close before. Yuuri became even more happy when he realized there would be real humans on the ship.

Murata finally made it to the surface, right next to Yuuri. Then Conrad came up and saw the ship right away.

"Oh, no. No. No. No. Yuuri get back under the water right now. I mean it. You must stay away from..." That's when Conrad noticed that Yuuri was already swimming towards the ship. "The ship!"

"You didn't really think you were going to stop him did you?" Murata questioned him, "This is Yuuri and that's a ship, it's pretty obvious what's going to happen."

Conrad sighs deeply, "Yes, I did realize. Come on, let's go after him before he gets into any more trouble."

Murata rolled his eyes and started swimming towards Yuuri and the ship, with Conrad latched on to his tail.

Yuuri reached the ship and went towards the small opening on the side and looked inside.

He smiled as he saw all the happy people on the ship- dancing and singing happily. He wished he could do that, too, with real people. A scaly creature was jumping around with them; excited.

Yuuri watched the strange creature, fascinated. The creature had wings, like Gunter, but no feathers. He also looks like he has claws on his feet and hands. He was purple in color and had yellow eyes. What kind of creature was this? Yuuri thought he was adorable, and if Yuuri guessed right, he must still be a baby. The cute creature suddenly looked straight at him. Yuuri gasped and hid behind the wall of the ship. He bit his bottom lip. Did he just get caught? He slowly turned his head to look back into the ship, but came face to face with the creature instead. And then he licked his cheek.

"Pochi!" Came a voice that sent shivers through Yuuris spine. The strange creature quickly ran towards the voice. Yuuri smiled as his hand touched the cheek the creature just licked. He turned to look inside the ship and saw the human that called the creature.

This human had blonde hair and green eyes. He was dressed in all blue. Yuuri smiled as he saw the way this human played with the creature.

"Pochi," Yuuri whispered as he remembered what the human called him.

"Oh, young Yuuri, is that you? What are you doing out here? You do realize a storm is coming don't you? You shouldn't be-" Gunter said as he flew towards Yuuri.

Yuuri interupted him, whispering, "Gunter! Be quiet, they'll here you."

Gunter flies down right next to Yuuris head and starts whispering, "Ok. What's going on? Are we undercover? I always wanted to go undercover."

Yuuri shakes his head, "I just wanted a closer look. He's very handsome, isn't he?"

Gunter looks over to see what Yuuris looking at, "Well, he seems furry and a little young, but I suppose if you like that sort of thing."

Yuuri shakes his head rolling his eyes, "No, not Pochi. The other one." Yuuri grabs Gunters beak and says, "The one holding the jelly box."

"Really, Prince Wolfram, if you wanted a dragon as a pet, you should have at least picked a better name," The grumpy looking advisor said.

Wolfram rolls his eyes, "Don't you think I tried, Gwendal? You know how Mother is."

"If you say so, Sire," Gwendal answered, hotly.

"Aye, what exactly are ye doin' with that box there lad? Got a special girl back home, maybe?" He wiggled his eyebrows towards the prince.

The other members of the crew chuckled at that.

Yuuri, however, frowned at that.

Wolfram glared at the crew, "You all know very well it's for my mother, and I do not appreciate being laughed at, so the next one of you to make a joke or laugh directly at me again, I promise not to feel any guilt for working you to death." He snapped at all of them.

The chuckling quickly stopped and the crew continued with their work. They are not ones to take their princes threats lightly.

Yuuri smiled when he heard there wasn't really a 'special someone' for the prince.

"Now, sire, you have a birthday present from your uncle, he said he was hoping it would be a wedding gift, however..." Gwendal informed.

Wolfram rolled his eyes, "What, exactly, is this present?"

Gwendal nods and leads Prince Wolfram over to a large object covered by a tarp. He then directs to of the crew members to remove it.

"My nephew, I give you this to you on your birthday, hoping it would be for a much bigger celebration. However, I still hope you enjoy this gift that has been expertly hand crafted, especially for you. Happy Birthday. Your Uncle, Stoffel." Gwendal read off the letter and the men removed the tarp. It was a large statue of Prince Wolfram.

"Yes...well, I'm defiantly going to have to thank him for this..." Wolfram started, not really sure how to feel about this present. It's a little too extravagant for his tastes, and it doesn't even feel like him, anyway.

"Now, Sire, I'm never one to agree with Stoffel on anything, however he does have a point. Aren't you even going to consider settling down with a nice princess? We've introduced you to plenty," Gwendal tried to persuade him.

"Now, Gwendal, you know how I feel abou trying to be set up. And besides, non of those girls were right for me. When I meet the one, I'll know, but it hasn't happened yet," Wolfram said.

"Aye, and how exactly do you know his 'the one' is a girl?" Said one of the members of the crew.

"Well, I suppose a well known prince would be fine, too," Gwendal said with a frown.

Wolfram frowns also, "See. That's the problem isn't it? I'd have no problem with it being a boy, but..." He spoke as he went over to the ships edge, "What I do have a problem with is marrying solely for status and convenience. When I do marry, it's going to be for love, nothing else."

Yuuri looks up towards the blond prince from his spot on the side of the ship. A slow smile spreads onto his face at the princes words.

Suddenly a large roar of thunder and lightning spread it's way through the sky. The water started moving wildly, as did the ship. The crew went crazy trying to control the wildly rocking ship. Then lightning struck the ship and that's how the fire started. Yuuri quickly jumped off the side of the ship and into the water. He was pushed deep under, tumbling in circles as he went. When he finally slowed down he went right back up, looking around frantically.

Yuuri then spotted Wolfram passed out above the water and quickly swam towards him. Right before he got there, Wolfram sank completely under the water. Yuuri went straight after him under the water. After he swam a few feet down he finally caught up to him and grabbed him, pulling him above the water. Yuuri struggled some to keep Wolfram above the water, but still managed somehow pulling him to the shore.

Once Yuuri pulled Wolfram safely to the shore, he started to panic because Wofram was still unconscious. He bites his bottom lip as he looks down at Wolframs face. He really was a beautiful human.

"Yuuri," Came a whispering voice.

Yuuri looked over and saw Murata pulling himself up onto the shore close to Yuuri.

"Murata, he... He's ok, isn't he?" Yuuri asked in worry.

Murata frowns as he looks over the prince, "I'm not sure, Yuuri...I don't know much about...oh! Wait, Yuuri, he's breathing."

Yuuri looked down at the prince and realized Murata was right. He smiled brightly, ecstatic the human was ok. Yuuri then brought his hand up and placed it on the princes cheek.

Murata frowns as he sees it.

"I've never seen a human...so close before. He's beautiful," Yuuri whispered. "Wolfram."

"Yuuri...this isn't a good idea. In fact, it's a really bad idea, we should..." He then gets caught off by Gunter as he flies in.

"Shhhhh..." Gunter says as he puts his wing over the young sages mouth, "You're going to ruin it."

"If there is one thing that I want...then it would be to be a human. Now my new dream is wondering what it would be like to be human... With you," Yuuri was saying, hand still on Wolframs cheek.

That's when Conrad washed up on the shore with them. Once he looks up and sees the position Yuuri is in with the human, he gasps. He starts to speak, but Gunter takes hold of him and covers his mouth. Conrad wiggles around, but Gunters grip is too tight.

"If I was a human, do you think you would like me?" Yuuri whispered. "I've never met anyone like you before. You're interesting...I-I would give anything if you would actually look at me. If you could actually see me. You have no idea how much I want to know you."

As Yuuri strokes Wolframs cheek, a hand creeps up to hold his. Yuuris hand freezes. And suddenly green eyes are opening, looking right into his.

"Wolfram," Yuuri whispers as he sees Wolfram looking up at him.

Wolframs eyes widened at the sight of him, but otherwise doesn't move, they just keep looking at each other.

"Wolfram! Sire!" The voice of Gwendal called.

Yuuri sucked in a breath and took off into the water, his friends close behind him.

Wolfram sits up just in time to see a splash in the water. Who was that? Those eyes...he's never seen anything like them before.

"Oh, Sire...are you alright?" Gwendal said as he came up next to him and helped him up.

Pochi came up to him and started to jump up and down, happy to see him again.

"There was...this boy," Wolfram said as he went up to his feet. "He saved me...his eyes...they were so black. Beautiful...I've never seen anything like them before."

Gwendal looks at him in concern, "I think it was just your imagination, Sire. Boys with black eyes just don't magically come out into the middle of the ocean to rescue people."

Wolfram shakes his head frantically, "He was real, I know he was, he..."

Wolfram stumbled as he started to get light headed.

"Careful. Come on. Let's get you back to the castle." Gwendal said as he helped his prince walk.

Pochi followed them enthusiastically.

Yuuri then looked out from the rock he was hiding behind towards the spot were Wolfram was walking away. He smiled as he watched him.

"Conrad, you are not going to tell anyone, especially the king about this, got it?" Murata stated, looking down at the crab.

"Actually, that's probably a good idea; not to tell anyone," Conrad said with a frown. "However, Yuuri, this can't happen again. You are to stay away from this human, alright? Yuuri?"

Yuuri wasn't listening to them. He couldn't seem to stop thinking about green eyes and what he was going to do to see them again.


	2. Chapter 2

On their way back to Atlantica, Yuuri couldn't stop thinking about you-know-who. He just had to see him again. He had to.

"Murata!" Yuuri whispered, trying to get his friends attention.

Murata looks over at him questioningly, "Yes?"

"I have to see him again." Yuuri said as he looked at Murata hopefully.

Murata frowned, "Yuuri...are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, your father..."

"Murata please, I...I really like him ok? I want...need to see him again...so just... Please?" Yuuri pleaded with him.

Murata sighs, giving in, as he turns to look at him, "Alright, but absolutely no interaction, got it?"

Yuuri nods his head frantically.

Murata sighs as he shakes his head. Why exactly does he always seem to end up helping Yuuri with his crazy plans? Oh, ya. He's his best friend. It's kind of in the job description.

WolfYuu WolfYuu WolfYuu

The next day Yuuri dragged Murata off to go find his green eyed prince.

"So, how exactly are we going to see him? What if he's not by the ocean, or-" Yuuri started worriedly.

Murata shakes his head, "Yuuri, if we can't find him then we are going home, we are not going to do something crazy to draw his attention out here. He's probably going to be looking for you, anyway. So my guess would be that he's out here."

Yuuri's face brightens, "You think he's looking for me?"

Murata rolls his eyes, "That's what you got out of that? Yuuri, you need to be careful. He's a human, you're a merman, what exactly do you expect to happen?"

Yuuri frowned, "I-I don't know, Murata. But I really like him."

Murata sighs as he looks over Yuuri's shoulder, "Why, exactly? I mean, if he acts like that..."

Yuuri frowned, "What?"

Yuuri turns around and sees Wolfram outside with some other men. They are all dressed in blue and holding long, silver sticks. They are fighting each other with them.

Yuuri goes closer so he can hear better, "I don't know. Maybe it's a human thing?"

"You're too slow, you need to be faster. Otherwise I'll be able to do this," Wolfram states as he knocks the soldier to the ground. "And then you would be dead."

"Yes. He's such a Prince Charming, isn't he?" Murata stated sarcastically.

Yuuri glared at him.

"Sire, this girl was wandering around the castle. What should we do with her?" Two guards came over with a young girl, holding her by the arms. She looked close to tears, fear in her eyes.

Wolfram frowned, "Let her go."

Yuuri smiled, "See?"

The guards frowned but let the girl go. She then proceeded to fall onto the ground and started crying.

Wolfram kneels onto the ground and smiles gently at her, "Hey. It's OK. Don't cry. We are not going to hurt you. I promise."

The little girl looks up at him, whimpering, "I'm sorry. I-I...I didn't mean to cause any harm, Sire."

Wolfram shakes his head, "Don't worry about that." Then he hesitates, "Here." He says as he takes the 'jelly box' out, that he was going to give to his mother.

The girl blinks, "Oh, no, Sire. I can't take that."

He smiles at her slightly, "It's OK, I want you to have it. What's your name?"

The girl smiles back, brightly, "Oh, thank you, Sire, and my name is Greta."

He nods back at her, "It is lovely to meet you, Greta. Thomas. Jonathan. Take Greta and give her something to eat, and then escort her home."

The guards looked at him shocked, "Yes, Sire." They said as they led the girl to the kitchens.

Yuuri smiles brightly at Murata, "See?"

Murata blinks, shocked, "I suppose I... Stand corrected."

Gwendal walks up to Wolfram, raising an eyebrow, "You're certainly in a good mood today, Sire."

"Humph. I have no idea what you are talking about," Wolfram answered, hotly.

"Right," Gwendal answered.

Murata frowns, "Yuuri. It's time to go. We don't want anyone to get suspicious."

Yuuri nodded, still smiling, "Alright."

WolfYuu WolfYuu WolfYuu

Yuuri continued going to 'visit' Wolfram every day for two weeks. After the first two days, Murata said that it was actually really creepy. Almost 'stalkery'. Yuuri frowned when Murata told him this. He was not being a stalker. Sure, he goes to see him every day without him actually knowing he's there, then watches him for hours...

Ok, so he was being a stalker. But what choice did he have? It's not like he could actually go up and talk to him. He wishes more than anything that he could, but he can't. And besides, he's learned so much about him from doing so. Did you know that his favorite colors blue? Everything he owns is practically that color. He loves the ocean, sailing the seas, training his soldiers. Though, Yuuri doesn't really understand the point of 'training'. He still loves to watch him do so. He also has learned that even though he may act like a 'royal prince brat', as everyone seemed to refer to him as, the prince really has a big heart. He just only shows it when it's necessary. Like when he was so kind to that little girl two weeks ago. He also really loves to ride that strange creature. He thinks people called them a 'horse'. Yuuri would love it if he could do that with him.

"Murata! Come on! It's time to go," Yuuri spoke with a huge smile on his face. He was felt so light; he closed his eyes and drifted as he swam through the castle, humming slightly to himself.

He wasn't paying attention, so he ran in to someone.

"Oomph!" Yuuri said as he opened his eyes, "Oh, I'm sorry, father. Good Morning." He practically sang, a huge smile on his face, as he hugs him.

He continues down the hallway, humming.

King Shouma blinks, wondering what has caused this strange mood in his son.

Gisela, one of his daughters, came up to the king, "Hmmm...I wonder who the lucky one is, don't you, Daddy?"

Shouma looks at her, uncomprehending, "What do you mean? The 'Lucky One'?"

Gisela smiled slightly at her Father, "Well, if I didn't know any better, I would say that Yuuri's in love."

"Yuuri? In love?" King Shouma tried to comprehend this. Wondering exactly who this mer-person was that has his son acting this way.

Yuuri finally found Murata and they headed out to find Wolfram.

Murata sighs, "Yuuri...this isn't normal. Are you just going to keep this up the rest of your life? What's the point?"

Yuuri frowns, "Well, I don't know... I just...know that I feel happy when I'm able to see him."

Murata looks at him in worry, "Maybe...maybe I'm doing the wrong thing by endorsing this."

"No, you're just...oh! There he is," Yuuri said with a smile, moving closer.

Murata sighs and then follows.

"Sire, this really needs to stop. Even if this boy was somehow real, why would you be so adamant about finding someone you saw for a minute? You don't even know this person's name," Gwendal said, trying to convince the prince how foolish he was being.

Wolfram frowned, "He is real. And he saved my life for one thing. And also, I remember him talking to me, saying my name. I can't get his voice out of my head. And his eyes...they're still haunting me. They're black as night. I just...have to find him. I can't explain why. It's like there was a connection between us. One that I don't fully understand, and that's why I need to find him."

Yuuri's mouth dropped open, shocked. He didn't realize Wolfram was looking for him all this time. He smiles as he realizes he wasn't the only one with all these feelings.

Murata only looks at him in concern.

WolfYuu WolfYuu WolfYuu

Sara stares into his magic ball, a smirk coming onto his face. It was just too easy. The boy was in love with a human. And not just any human, a prince!

Sara chuckled, "His daddy's really going to love this little twist isn't he?"

Sara then went over to the entrance of his home, smirking down at the fearful 'plants'.

"Shouma's headstrong, lovesick boy would make an excellent addition to my garden," Sara said as he chuckled darkly.

WolfYuu WolfYuu WolfYuu

"And just where do you think you are going?" Conrad questioned as Yuuri came through the doorway of the castle.

"Ummm...To my room?" Yuuri said, hesitantly biting his bottom lip.

Conrad raised an eyebrow at him, "Where you already should be? I guess a better question would be where have you been?"

"U-um...well...you see..." Yuuri started.

Conrad shakes his head, "I know where you were Prince Yuuri. And it needs to stop right now. You need to get your head out of the clouds and back into the water- where it belongs. This is your home, Yuuri."

Yuuri frowns, "I-"

He gets cut off when Murata comes in.

"Yuuri! I have to show you something," Murata said as he comes in and grabs Yuuri's arm. "Sorry, Conrad. You can talk to Yuuri later, but I have to take him somewhere for now. Okay? Bye."

Murata proceeds to drag Yuuri out of the castle.

Conrad sighs as he watches the go.

"Conrad! Mind if I have a word with you?" King Shouma calls putti him.

Conrad stiffens at the sound of his kings voice, "Yes, Your Majesty." Conrad follows his king into the throne room, "What did you wish to speak with me about?"

"I would like to talk with you about Yuuri. I'm sure you've noticed he's been acting strangely lately?" Shouma questions.

"Well, I don't know about that Your Highness." Conrad spoke, albeit a little nervously.

"You haven't noticed? Really, Conrad, there's no need to keep things from me, I know that you know something about Yuuri." Shouma prodded.

"Yuuri?" Asked Conrad, all the while thinking- he knows.

"About him being in love, maybe?" Shouma said, smiling slightly.

Conrad snapped, "I'm so sorry, Your Highness! I tried to tell him he should stay away from the humans! But he wouldn't listen, and-!"

Anger showed in the king's features and his eyes narrowed, dangerously, "Humans? What about humans?!" Shouma yelled, angrily.

Conrad's eyes widened when he realized the king had no idea what's going on.

"Uh, humans?" Conrad asked in a small voice, backing away from him.

Shouma grabs the crab and pulls him back towards him.

They needed to have a talk.

WolfYuu WolfYuu WolfYuu

Yuuri smiled, "Thanks, Murata. You're a lifesaver."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Murata asked, confused.

Then Yuuri started to look confused, "Um, back there? Conrad was questioning me on where I was going?"

"Really? He was? Well, sorry but that wasn't intentional. I really have something to show you," Murata answered.

"Really?" Asked Yuuri in excitement. "What is it?"

They then reach the entrance to their secret place and where Yuuris collection was.

Murata chuckled at Yuuri's excitement, "You'll see in a minute. It's a surprise."

Yuuri rushes in after they managed to move the door. He gasps when he sees what Murata's surprise was.

"Oh. Murata...how did you...? It looks just like him!" Yuuri says as he comes face to face with a statue of Wolfram.

"I found it. It must have sunk with their ship." Murata said with a smile on his face.

Yuuri laughs as he twirls around, "This is so perfect! Murata you're the best!"

Murata just smirks, "I know."

Yuuri puts his hand on the statues cheek, "Wolf." He whispers.

"What is this?" Came a stern, angry voice.

Yuuri's eyes widened and he turned to see his father.

"I consider myself to be a reasonable merman. I set certain rules, and I expect them to be obeyed. Is it true you rescued a human from drowning?" Shouma asked fiercely.

Yuuri's eyes widened, "Father, I had to, he would have died!"

Shouma glared, "That would be one less human to worry about!"

Yuuri shakes his head, "You don't mean that."

Yuuri couldn't understand how his father could say something so terrible.

"I do! Contact between the mer world and the human one is strictly forbidden! Yuuri, you know that! Everyone knows that! And for good reason! Or are you forgetting about Julia?" Shouma roared.

"Wolframs not like them! You don't even know him!" Yuuri said with a glare.

"I don't have to know him! All humans are the same! They're all barbaric, good-for-nothing, fish killers! They are absolutely incapable of any feeling-!" Shouma spoke loudly.

Yuuri was fed up, "Father, I love him!"

Yuuri gasped and put his hands over his mouth. Murata gasped also, shocked Yuuri actually said it. In front of his father, no less. Conrad put a claw over his eyes, knowing the king wasn't going to react well to that at all.

"No." The King said eyes full of shock. "Not my son. Have you completely lost your mind? You're a merman, he's a human!"

Yuuri looks down at the ground, eyebrows furrowed, "I don't care. I still love him."

Anger took over the king as he held up his triton, "I'm going to get through to you, Yuuri! By whatever means necessary. If this is the only way, then so be it."

Shouma's triton lit up and he started blasting all of the objects in Yuuri's collection.

Yuuri's eyes widened, "Father! Stop!"

Anger was completely driving the king as he struck every object in sight.

"Father! Please! Stop!" Yuuri pleaded with him.

Yuuri swam up to him quickly. That's when he finally looked towards the statue of Wolfram. Yuuri's eyes widen in realization.

"Father! No!" Yuuri screamed, begging him to stop.

Then Shouma shot the statue and all its pieces flew everywhere.

"No," Yuuri whispered in despair as tears filled his eyes. He sank to the floor and wept.

Shouma looks down at his son, feeling guilt creep its way into him. However, he just turned around and left.

"Yuuri..." Conrad whispered, guiltily. Since he was the one that told the King the truth.

"Just leave me alone," Came Yuuri's, muffled, sobbing voice.

Murata and Conrad look at each other before slowly leaving Yuuri alone.

Yuuri looks up as the others leave and rubs his eyes as he continues to cry. Unbeknownst to him, two eels were slowly creeping their way into the room with him.

"Oh, such a poor boy, isn't he Jetsome?" Floatsome spoke as he slithered in.

"Oh, yes. He has a very serious problem doesn't he?" Jetsome answered.

Yuuri looked over at them and gulped, "Who-who are you?"

"We are just trying to help you. We see you're in a bit of a dilemma, well, we know someone who can help you," Jetsome answered him.

"What problem?" Questioned Yuuri as he gulped.

"Oh, just imagine it. You and your prince," Floatsome spoke up.

"Together. Forever." Jetsome finished.

Yuuri's eyes widened, "What do you mean? Who can help me?"

"Well no one, except one, can help you. And that person is Sara," Answered Floatsome.

Yuuri's eyes narrowed, "Sara? As in the sea witch? No- that's not... Get out of here! Leave me alone!" Yuuri said as he placed his head back in his arms.

"Well, alright." Floatsome answered.

"We were only giving a suggestion." Jetsome answered as he used his tail to hit the part of the statue of Wolframs face towards Yuuri.

Yuuri looked up and picked up the face of the statue. As he stared at it he realized he would do just about anything to get this chance. To meet him. To actually talk with him.

"Wait." Yuuri whispered, stopping them.

"Yes?" They answered in unison as they turned around.

Murata and Conrad were outside, both not feeling right about completely leaving Yuuri alone.

"I can't believe you actually told the king," Murata said, giving Conrad a look.

"I didn't mean to! What did you expect me to do? Lie to the king?" Conrad asked.

"You're very loyal Conrad. But don't you realize? By staying true to the king, you've betrayed Yuuri." Murata explained to him.

Conrad shakes his head, "Nothing you say is going to make me feel guiltier then what I'm saying to myself."

That's when they both see Yuuri swim above their heads.

"Yuuri?" Murata questioned, "Where are you going?"

Yuuri kept his face high, "I'm going to see Sara."

Conrad's eyes widened, "The sea witch? Yuuri, you can't!"

Yuuri glares at him, "Maybe you should go tell my father, you're good at that." Yuuri said as he continued to follow Floatsome and Jetsome.

Conrad frowned, "But...I..." He looks over at Murata, "Come on! Let's go."

Murata took off after Yuuri, Conrad on his tail, literally.

WolfYuu WolfYuu WolfYuu

Yuuri follows the eels into a creepy looking cave, and he bites his bottom lip as he wonders what he's getting himself into. He looks down at the ground and sees sickly looking plants. Yuuri gasps when he realizes they have eyes. Then he notices they are all moaning. One jumps out at him and grabs his wrist. Yuuri panics and starts to pull his arm away, fiercely. Once he finally got his wrist back, he heard a voice come from inside the cave.

"Well, come in, my dear. No need to be frightened," The voice said.

Yuuri slowly came in and saw a man with long blond hair and eight tentacles.

"A- are you Sara?" Yuuri questioned, stuttering slightly.

The man gave him a small smile, "Yes that would be me. And I already know why you decided to grace me with your presence, young prince," Sara told him.

Yuuri blinked, "You...do?"

"Why, of course. You're in love with the human prince, correct? Oh, what was his name?" Sara questioned, thinking.

"Wolfram," Yuuri answered, instantly.

Sara smirked, "Yes, my dear, that's it. And the answer to your problem is simple, to be a with a human, you must be one yourself."

Yuuri frowned, "Can you...do that?"

"Why, of course, dear. That's what I do. Help unfortunate mer folk, just like you," Sara answered.

I admit that in the past I've been a nasty

They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch

But you'll find that nowadays

I've mended all my ways

Repented, seen the light and made a switch

True? Yes

And I fortunately know a little magic

It's a talent that I always have possessed.

Sara sang.

"I use my special gifts to help lost souls," Sara explained. "Now, here's how I'm going to help you. I'll brew you a potion that will make you a human for three nights, when the sun sets on the fourth day, you will turn back into a merman. However, this is the important part. If he falls in love with you and kisses you before the sun sets on the fourth night, you will remain human, permanently. And if he doesn't, well, that's when you will turn back into a merman. And also, belong... To me."

Conrad and Murata made it right in time to hear what Sara had said and their eyes widened.

"No, Yuuri!" Conrad yelled over to him, just before Floatsome and Jetsome put tails over their mouths to keep them quiet. They both struggled to break free.

Yuuri hesitates, "If I do become Human, I'll never see my parents or siblings or my friends again."

"Yes, but you'll have this 'Wolfram' right? Life is full of tough choices. What is yours? Oh! And there is still one more thing. We haven't discussed payment yet." Sara tells him.

Yuuri looks at him, startled, "But I don't have-"

"I'm not asking much. The only thing I require from you, if you do become human permanently, is a favor." Sara tells him.

"A favor? What kind of favor?" Yuuri asked suspiciously.

"I haven't decided yet. Oh! And there's something I almost forgot to tell you. You can't tell him, or anyone else about any of this. About me, about mer folk, that you were the one to save the prince. Nothing," Sara explains to him.

Yuuri frowns at that, "Well, alright."

Sara chuckles, "Maybe I should rephrase that. You will be incapable of telling anyone anything."

Not completely understanding, Yuuri nods his head.

Sara smirks, "So we have a deal? All you have to do is sign this contract."

Yuuri stares at it, biting his lip. Was this really a good idea? But... He'd finally be getting what he wanted. And to actually meet Wolfram...

Once he thought that name he knew he had to do it. Yuuri sticks his head up confidently and grabs the pen.

Conrad and Murata's eyes widened. He was actually going to do it.

Yuuri signed his name.

Sara laughed, quite evilly, which made Yuuri a little nervous.

Sara smirked evilly as he finished brewing the potion.

Yuuri soon felt tingly as the magic engulfed him. He felt his tail split into two and he stopped being able to breathe.

Conrad and Murata came up to him. Murata grabbed Yuuri and swam as fast as he could to the surface.

Once Yuuri made it to the surface, he breathed in deeply. He pulled himself to the shore, coughing roughly. He sits down and rubs his hands over his eyes. He then looks down at the place were his tail should be, but sees two legs in place of it. Yuuri smiles widely as lifts up one of his legs, and then he screams.

"Yuuri!" He hears Murata snap at him. He looks over and sees Murata pulling himself closer to the shore next to him.

"But...I have...feet!" Yuuri says excitedly pushing it closer for Murata to see.

Murata just glares at him as he pushes the human foot away, "I can't believe you made a deal with the sea witch."

"Neither can I!" Comes Conrad's voice. Yuuri looks over to see him pacing, "Just wait until the king sees you! On legs! Human legs! Maybe there's still time...I can go get the king, we can go back to the sea witch, and..." Yuuri's eyes widened as he grabs Conrad, shaking his head. "Don't you shake your head at me! We can go to the sea witch, get your tail back and forget any of this ever happened. And you can go back to just being...just being..." Conrad stops to think and frowns, "Just be miserable for the rest of your life..."

Yuuri bites his lip, "So...?"

Conrad sighs, "Oh, alright. We'll help you get this prince to fall in love with you."

Yuuri smiles brightly, "Oh, thank you, Conrad!"

"What do you mean by 'we'?" Questioned Murata.

"Murata," Yuuri gave him a look.

Murata smiled, "Just kidding. This is a bad idea, but of course I'm going to help you in any way I can."

Yuuri smiled back at him, gratefully.

"Oh, Yuuri, is that you?" Came Gunter's voice.

Yuuri looks up and smiles, "Hi, Gunter!"

Gunter flies down and lands on the sand in front of them.

Gunter looks at Yuuri, questioningly, "Yuuri, how exactly did you get legs?"

"Oh, he just made a deal with the sea witch. No big deal," Murata stated, sarcastically.

Yuuri glares at him.

"And now he just has to get the prince to fall in love with him and kiss him. And he only has four days and three nights!" Conrad said, worriedly.

"Really?" Gunter stated with wide eyes, "Well, first things first then. Yuuri, if you want to be a human, then the first thing you need to do is dress like one." He goes over to a sail from a ship and looks at it, "Hmmm...there's probably something I can do with this..."

Murata rolls his eyes, "Or, Yuuri, you can wrap that sail around yourself, and when you find Wolfram, tell him your ship caught fire, and the next thing you knew, you woke up on shore. And your clothes were nothing but rags."

Yuuri frowned, "You want me to lie."

"You have to lie, Yuuri. You can't tell anyone the truth, remember?" Murata reminded him.

"Pochi!" Came a voice Yuuri knew very well at this point.

"Quickly, Yuuri! Wrap the sail around yourself," Murata told him as they all took off.

"Pochi!" Wolframs voice came again. Yuuri could see Pochi coming now. And straight at him.

Yuuri's eyes widened, and then he tries to stand up. And then...

He falls. Who knew walking was so difficult! He then quickly crawls towards the sail and wraps it around himself. Great. Now if only he could walk.

Pochi then jumps on him and starts licking him. Yuuri laughs as he tries to push the dragon away.

"I'm so sorry," Wolfram apologized as he kneels next to Yuuri to pull Pochi away. "He won't hurt you, I promise he..." Wolfram stops talking as he looks at Yuuri.

Yuuri smiles at him, "It's fine, really."

Wolfram hesitates, "I'm sorry, but have we...met somewhere before?"

Yuuri bites his lip, wanting so badly to say yes, but knows he can't, goes on with Murata's lie. "No, I don't think so. I'm actually here because my ship caught fire... I woke up here and my clothes were all rags...which explains why I'm wearing this..."

Wolframs eyes widened, "Really? Are you ok?" Wolfram looks him over and then tries to help him up, and Yuuri stumbles and grabs on to Wolfram to keep himself upright. "Don't worry, I'll help you."

Wolfram helps Yuuri walk back to his castle.

"By the way, I'm Prince Wolfram," Yuuri hears a bit of arrogance in his tone when he says it. "And I'll make you my special guest in the castle until you're feeling better. If you need anything, you need only to ask the servants."

Yuuri blinks at him, how was he supposed to respond to that?

"Thank you," Yuuri says, rather lamely. "I'm Yuuri, by the way."

"Yuuri," Wolfram repeats, and Yuuri shivers when he hears Wolfram say it, "That's an interesting name. Where exactly are you from?"

Yuuri bites his lip. Great. More lying. "You have probably never heard of it, it's small and rather far from here." Yuuri smiles, "And your name isn't very common we're I come from either, Wo-Er, Sire." It felt strange calling someone 'sire', however Wolfram didn't know him, so he should probably speak respectfully to the prince.

Surprisingly, Wolfram shook his head, "You may call me Wolfram. And I should hope my name isn't common anywhere, I am a prince after all."

Yuuri smiled, and his heart soared when Wolfram smiled back at him. Yuuri was then taken away to take something called a 'bath'.

They put him in a tub filled with water. And the water was so warm. He was practically drowning in bubbles. He loved it. He decided humans took 'baths' to stay clean.

After they dried him off, they gave him real human clothes. He was dressed in all black.

He was then escorted to the 'dining room', and from what he understood it was a room were everyone ate food.

The doors to the dining room opened and Yuuri walked inside. He saw Wolfram and his mood immediately brightened. He was staring out of the window towards the sea, arms crossed, and in deep thought.

"Oh, Wolfie! Is this that boy you're helping? He's so adorable! He cleans up very nicely, doesn't he?" Said a strange blond woman, who looked a lot like Wolfram.

Wolfram looked over at him and his face turned a light shade of red at his mother's words.

He clears his throat, "Yes. You look very nice. Yuuri, this is my mother, Queen Celi, Mother this is Yuuri."

Yuuri smiles at her, "It's nice to meet you."

Queen Celi squeals, "Oh, he's just too cute! Can we keep him?" She then clomps him.

Yuuri squeaks and tries to run away, but was too late, he was then trapped, his face against the Queens...chest. Yuuri's face turned bright red.

"Mother!" Wolfram scolds, "You're scaring him!" He grabs hold of his mother's arm and pulls her back.

She pouts as she was pulled away from him, "But..."

"No." Wolfram tells her sternly, he then turns towards Yuuri's bright red face. "I apologize for my mother, she can be...well..."

Yuuri smiled as the red started to leave his face, "its fine. Actually, she kind of reminds me of my own mother."

Celi squealed, "Oh, do tell us more about your family Yuuri."

Yuuri thinks. Well, there couldn't be any harm in that, could there? He nods his head.

She smiles brightly at him, "Great! Now let's sit down and get ready for dinner, you can talk about your family then."

They all sit down at the table, and while they are waiting for their food, Celi was questioning Yuuri about his family.

"So, tell us about your family." Celi urges.

Yuuri nods, "Well, there's my mother, her name is Shibuya Miko, however she prefers to be called Jennifer."

"Why is that?" Questions Celi, curiously.

"She likes the name," Yuuri answered with a smile. "If you met her you would understand her more."

"Your right, that sounds a lot like my mother," Wolfram said.

"What's that supposed to mean, Wolfie?" Celi questioned him.

Wolfram frowned, "Mother, don't call me that."

She pouts, "But, Wolfie..."

Yuuri laughs.

Wolfram sends him a glare.

Yuuri smiles at him, "I'm sorry. It's just another thing that reminds me of my mother. She likes to call me..." Yuuri blushes. "Yuu-chan. I hate the nickname, too." He said with a glance towards Wolfram.

They just stare at each other.

Celi just looks between them, a knowing smile on her face.

"Dinner is served, your majesties. It's the chef's special, stuffed crab." The servant tells them.

Yuuris eyes widened. Crab?

They put their plates in front of them and remove their tops. Yuuri looks at the queen's plate and his eyes widened again. It was Conrad! While Wolfram and his mother were talking, Yuuri quickly gestured for Conrad to come to him. He ran across the table and Yuuri grabbed him and put him in his lap under the table.

"So what do you think?" Wolfram asked, looking over at him.

Yuuri blinked as he realized he wasn't paying attention to their conversation at all, "Er, what?"

Wolfram raised in eyebrow at him, "Would you like to go into town with me tomorrow? I'll give you the tour of my kingdom."

Yuuri smiled, brightly, "Yes! That would be great."

Wolfram gives him a strange look, "I don't think I've ever met anyone like you before."

Yuuri blushed, "Is that a...bad thing?"

Wolfram looks him up and down, "...No." He says finally and looks away.

Yuuri smiles slightly.

"So, Yuuri, do you have any siblings?" Celi asked, curiously.

He blinks, "Oh, yes, I have 3 older brothers and 2 older sisters. Their names are Shori, Raven, Yozak, Ulrike, and Gisela."

Celi and Wolfram look at him in surprise and Celi says, "Really? That's quite a few."

Yuuri smiles, "Yes, they were all adopted."

"Oh, is there a reason your parents have adopted so many children?" Asked Celi.

Yuuri shrugs, "In my kingdom, it's quite common for people to adopt many children."

Celi looks him over, "So no biological siblings then?"

Yuuri stiffens and frowns, "I used to... Have a sister named Julia. She...passed away when I was a baby. She was five years old when it happened."

Celi looks at him with sad eyes. He even saw a flicker of sadness shine in Wolframs eyes. "Oh, dear, whatever happened?"

"I- she was murdered. My parents...don't really like to speak of the specifics..." Yuuri whispered.

"Of course they don't. I'm sorry I had you speak of such terrible things. Now we should eat before our food gets cold," Celi said as she picks up her 'fork' and stopped when she looks down at her plate, "Where did my crab go?"

Wolfram looks over at her, startled. Where did it go?

Yuuri bites his lip, "Um, you may have mine, Your Highness. I mean- in my culture...we don't eat sea food." He explains to her.

Celis eyes widened, "Oh, dear! I am so sorry! We should have asked more to know for sure..."

Yuuri shakes his head frantically, "No-No, it's fine, really, I just...can't eat it."

"Well, you can go back to your room, and I'll have someone bring you up something completely non-sea foody, alright?" Celi says with a smile.

Yuuri laughs at the way she says that, completely informal, "Thank you, Your Majesty."

"And please, call me Celi. Wolfie, would you mind escorting Yuuri back to his room?" Celi asked, looking over to her son.

Wolfram nods, "Of course not, Mother. Ready?" He asks turning his head to Yuuri.

He nods and they both get up to leave the dining room.

They walk in complete silence. All the quiet starts to make Yuuri nervous, and he bites his bottom lip.

"Well, this will be your room for the remainder of your stay," Wolfram said as they reached a set of doors.

Yuuri looks at him, "Thank you...for being so kind to me."

He raises an eyebrow, "Do you not think me to be kind?"

"Of course not! But you have to admit not everyone would show such hospitality to strangers, Wolf." Yuuri answered.

Wolfram looks over at him, questioningly. "Did you just call me 'Wolf'?

Yuuris eyes widen, "Uh- I- I'm sorry! It won't happen again!" He said frantically, as he tried to rush into his room.

Wolfram sighs and shuts the door with his hand when Yuuri opens the door.

"I swear, I've never met anyone more wimpy than you." Wolfram said.

Yuuri glares, "I'm not wimpy!"

Wolfram just smirks at him, "If you want to call me 'Wolf'...then, I guess I don't have a problem with it."

Yuuri blinks at him, "Really?"

He nods.

Yuuri smiles.

Wolfram hesitates, "Are you sure we've never met before? You...look very familiar to me."

Yuuri hesitates also, "...No. I don't think we have."

Wolfram frowns, "Well, alright." He turns to leave.

"Goodnight! ...Wolf." Yuuri calls after him.

Wolfram stops and turns his head, a small smile spreads across his face, "Goodnight...Wimp."

He turns around and leaves.

Yuuri's eyes narrow, "I'm not a wimp!" Yuuri calls after him. When he goes into his room, a smile is permanently spread across his face.

Yuuri quickly takes Conrad out of his pocket once he shuts the door to his room.

"Are you OK, Conrad?" Yuuri asked as he looks him over.

Conrad sighs, "Yes, I'm...fine. For almost being boiled alive and all."

Yuuri smiles, "Good! So...I think things are going well with Wolfram..."

"Of course things are going well with him...I was there the whole time, remember? And honestly, I think you'd have to be blind to think it wasn't going well." Conrad frowns, "Except, he's a bit...stubborn. Do you think 2 more nights is enough?"

Yuuri frowns, "It better be."

Yuuri then changed into the blue pajamas that were placed on his bed. Then, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Yuuri calls.

"Hello, sir. The queen advised me to bring you up some dinner. That hasn't come from the sea. I hope you like pasta." Said a red headed girl.

Yuuri smiles, "Actually, I've never had it. It smells delicious, though, thank you..."

She smiles at him, "I'm Anissina, sir. I'm the royal chef."

Yuuri smiles at her, "Thank you, Anissina."

She sets the food onto the table, then bows her head and leaves.

Yuuri walks over to eat the 'pasta'.

"Mmmm...Conrad! This is delicious!" Yuuri said as he shoved the pasta into his mouth. Conrad rolls his eyes slightly at him.

Once Yuuri finished eating he went to sit on the bed. He laughed as he bounced up and down on the bed. He goes under the covers. His eyes close slowly. He's so warm.

Conrad lies on the pillow next to Yuuri's head. He smiles at Yuuri's sleeping face.

"You are hopeless child. Simply hopeless," Conrad says as he falls into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Yuuri woke up and a smile spread across his face. He's spending the day with Wolfram today! He was so excited. He couldn't believe that he was actually a human and in this castle with Wolfram. He's wanted to be a human for as long as he could remember. He bites his bottom lip as he realizes the day after tomorrow is the day when this is all over. Could he really get Wolfram to fall in love with him? He knows that Wolfram is looking for the 'mysterious' boy who saved him from drowning. He really wishes he could just tell him the truth. But he can't.

Yuuri sighed as he closed his eyes. Either way, Yuuri thought, I have to try.

"Yuuri?" Conrad's voice called from the pillow next to him.

He opens his eyes and glances over at Conrad, "What?"

"Maybe we should get out of the castle and go update Murata on what happened before your date with the prince later today?" Conrad suggested.

Yuuri's face started to turn red, "Who said it was a date?"

Conrad raises an eyebrow at him, "Isn't it?"

"Well, I don't think he thinks it is," Yuuri answered.

"Well it's your job to change that isn't it? So, are we going to go see Murata? He said he would be close by as much as he can, so he's probably there." Conrad told him.

Yuuri nods his head, "We probably should. Murata would get upset with me if I didn't keep him filled in."

Yuuri quickly got out of the bed and got dressed in the black clothes that were laid out for him the night before. Yuuri found out that he really liked these black clothes, even though he is really used to it by now. Black is his family's royal color. They all have black tails, and the black hair and eyes run in his family as well.

Yuuri and Conrad both quietly slipped out of the castle. Luckily, none of the servants were near his room and no one noticed them. Though, he really did have a lot of practice at sneaking out of castles.

Yuuri made it to the beach and looked around. The waves were a lot bigger today. The ocean is usually a lot calmer. The waves would crash down onto the shore hard and smack right onto the rocks on shore. His father must know he was gone then. That would explain the 'angry' waves.

"Murata?" Yuuri called out looking around.

Maybe he wasn't here yet.

Then Yuuri jumped a bit as a voice called back, "Over here!"

Yuuri turned and smiled widely as he saw Murata waving over at him.

"Hey!" Yuuri greeted as he ran over to where Murata was floating above the surface.

"So? How did it go?" Muruta pressed as soon as he got there.

Yuuri rolls his eyes at him, "Well, hello to you too."

Murata glares at him slightly, "Yuuri! This is sort of a big deal! Or did you forget that you sold your soul to the devil?"

"Now you're just being dramatic Murata. I mean I do realize that this is very risky...since the chances that Wolfram will fall in love with me in the next couple of days is slim...however, even if I do, I just owe Sara a favor. How bad could that actually be?"

Murata's heated glare pierces through him and he flinches, "Oh, I don't know...but if you asked someone they would probably say pretty bad considering he's known as the sea witch!"

"Relax, Murata, I know what I'm doing. This was all worth the risk. And not just because of Wolfram...I've always wanted to be a human..."

Murata sighs, "If you say so. So, what exactly happened then?"

Yuuri's smile instantly brightened, "He found me yesterday and I told him the story you told me to tell him. He helped me and offered to let me stay in the castle until I am better. We talked quite a bit and I had dinner with him and his mother. Well, actually I didn't eat with them." Yuuri frowned as he remembered what the humans ate yesterday, "They were eating crabs, Murata! It was so strange and disgusting! Actually, Conrad got mixed up in there somehow, so the queen was just about to eat him!"

Murata's eyes widened, "Is he okay?"

Yuuri nods and holds him up. Conrad had a scowl on his face.

Murata smiles, "Oh, great! So I'm allowed to laugh then."

Conrad glares at him, "There was nothing funny about any of it! Especially since I have to stay in Yuuri's pocket. If I have to spend another second in there..."

"Relax, Conrad. You're perfectly fine," Yuuri says as he rolled his eyes.

Murata smirks at him then looked back towards Yuuri, "Then what?"

"Well..." Yuuri thought back, "He walked me to my room. And...he's getting into this really bad habit of calling me a wimp! Should I take offense to that? Or does he really like me? Ugh! He's so confusing!"

Murata blinks at him and then bursts out laughing, "A w-wimp? Wow, h-how exactly did you earn that nickname?"

"I don't know!" Yuuri says with a groan. "Murata! Stop laughing at me!"

Muratas chuckles slowly died down, "So, what are you doing today then?"

Yuuris eyes brighten, "Wolf is taking me on a tour of the kingdom today!"

"Really? He is? Then what are you still doing here? Yuuri, your stalker self should know that Prince Bielefeld always gets up early," Murata states with a roll of his eyes.

Yuuri glares at him, "Stop calling me a stalker! And I thought you would like to be informed on what was going on, but I guess not! Geez, you're so ungrateful."

Murata lets out an exasperated sigh, "Of course I want you to inform me! I was just making a point."

Yuuri looks at him nervously, "So...how's my father?"

Murata shakes his head, "He...not good, Yuuri."

"He's really angry, then, huh?"

"Not angry, Yuuri," Murata sighs. "He's worried about you. And I mean really worried. He won't let anyone in the kingdom sleep until you're back home and safe. He blames himself. He thinks something bad has happened to you and it's his entire fault."

"He...he's worried?"

"Yuuri," Murata rolls his eyes. "He's not heartless. He's your father and he loves you."

Yuuri sighed, "I do feel bad for making him worry...but I can't tell him where I am..."

"Of course not. That would just make it worse."

Yuuri sighs, "Depending on how this whole thing goes...I'll talk to him again eventually. I just wish I could stop his worrying and all the searching for me..." Yuuri paused, and then hesitantly asks, "And my mother?"

Murata sighs and shakes his head, "She hasn't come out of her room since she heard."

Yuuri flinches, "I wish I could do something...I never wanted to worry them..."

"Well, what's done is done. Now all you can do is get Prince Bielefeld to fall in love with, so you won't be taken by the sea witch," Murata pauses, "I don't know what lengths your parents would go if that happened."

Yuuri nodded.

"Well, good luck today with the prince. I better be getting back, before anyone gets suspicious. I'll be back tomorrow."

"Bye..."

Then Murata jumped back into the ocean and swam away from him.

Yuuri sighs as he stands up and starts walking back to the castle. He never wanted to make his parents feel that way...especially his mother. She must be heartbroken. And his father...Yuuri never wanted him to feel guilty. Yuuri looks up at the castle and his heart starts to race as he starts to get nervous about spending the day with Wolfram. What if he messed this up? He only has this one chance...

Yuuri bites his bottom lip. He's so lost in his thoughts that he doesn't watch where he's going. Yuuri barely registered the fact that he ran into something before he yelped and fell backwards.

Yuuri blinks from his place on the ground and looks over to see Wolfram on the ground in front of him. That's when his cheeks started to tint pink.

Why does he have to do that? Well, thought Yuuri, I was bound to mess up sometime.

"I-I'm so sorry Wolfram! I-I guess I wasn't paying attention..." Yuuri started in a panic.

Wolfram shot him a slight glare, "Relax, Wimp. You act like I'd have you executed or something for running into me."

Yuuri blushed and stuttered, "S-sorry."

"You said that already," Wolfram said as he rolled his eyes. Though, Yuuri could hear some amusement in his tone. Wolfram stood up then and offered his hand out to Yuuri. Yuuri then flushed slightly as he took his hand to be helped up.

"U-um th-thanks," Yuuri stuttered out nervously.

Thankfully, Wolfram didn't comment on his stuttering. He just nodded his head. They then started walking back towards the castle in a silence that was, admittedly, slightly awkward.

Wolfram was the one to break the silence by asking, "What were you doing out here?"

Yuuri blinked, "W-what?"

"The maids came to me in hysterics when they went to bring you down for breakfast and you weren't there. I...I came out here to look for you," he explained.

Wolfram came out here to look for him?

"O-oh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry them," or you, he thought to himself. "I was just...looking, I guess."

"You like the ocean? I would have thought that you would fear it... Considering what happened," Wolfram told him.

Yuuri blinked in confusion. Considering what happened? What does that mean? What happened?

Oh. Right.

The ship wreck he was caught up in.

Yuuri shakes his head, "No, I suppose you could say I have a sort of...connection with it. I could never fear it."

"I love it, too. I always try to take every chance I can to go out there," Wolfram answered him.

Yuuri smiled at him, "I really am excited to see your kingdom, Wolf. I suppose you could say that I've been very...sheltered. I've never left mine before."

Wolfram frowned at him, "Not ever? Why not?"

"My people are...very set in their ways. They believe their way is the right and only way. And...I love them all, really. However, I'm a regular fish out of water compared to them. I don't tend to agree with them...on most things. Not that I don't understand why they believe what they do. They have had a lot of bad experiences, one being my sister, with people from...other kingdoms. I guess I don't think it's right to hate everyone else for the bad things that a few people have done. Does that make sense at all?" Yuuri knew he was babbling.

Wolfram nods his head slowly, "Yes, it does. But does that mean your family won't like you being here?"

Yuuri shakes his head, "No, they wouldn't. Mostly because they think of everyone else as dangerous and untrustworthy."

Wolfram looks at him with a frown, "But you don't?"

Yuuri smiles at him, "No, of course not. I trust you. You and your mother have been very kind to me."

Wolfram's cheeks tint pink and he rolls his eyes as he looks away from him, "Some may call you overly trusting, Wimp."

Yuuri laughs at that, "I have been told I am quite a few times."

Wolfram looks over to him again as he smiles slightly, "So, in your overly 'sheltered' life, have you ever ridden a horse?"

Yuuri stares at him blankly. What was a horse? He thought it sounded familiar...Yuuri hesitated. Well, Yuuri thought, the obvious answer is probably just 'no'. So that's what he tells him. All the while trying to remember what a horse was and how you could ride it.

Wolfram and Yuuri come up to a building, where a loud noise comes from inside. Yuuri stiffens. What was that? When they walk in Yuuri recognizes the strange creature that he saw Wolfram riding on the back of before. It was all white...and...And a lot bigger then he originally thought! Then it clicks in his brain that this creature was the one called a 'horse'.

All the blood rushes from Yuuri's face, as he stares nervously at the horse. No...Wolfram doesn't expect him to ride this thing does he?

"We aren't riding those things are we?" The words rushed out of his mouth before he could stop them.

Wolfram raises an eyebrow at him, "How else do you expect us to get around the kingdom?"

"Isn't that what feet are for?" Yuuri asked as he took a step further away from the horse as it moved closer to him.

Wolfram gives him an odd look before realization dawns on him.

That's when Yuuri felt like slapping him.

Wolfram looked as though he was trying not to laugh at him. However, the big smile on his face kind of gave him away, "You're not afraid of horses are you, Yuuri?"

"No!" Yuuri snapped at him.

Wolfram raises an eyebrow at him.

Yuuri bites his bottom lip and his fists clenched angrily at his side, "Ok! Fine! Maybe a little." He admitted, albeit reluctantly. "But...we didn't really have them in my kingdom and I've never ridden one before and their...huge! And you want me to get on its back? I don't think-"

Wolfram laughs loudly, cutting him off. And Yuuri looks at him, a bit startled. He's never seen Wolfram give more than a slight smile before, so it shocked Yuuri to hear him laughing so openly.

Yuuri huffs, "There is no need to laugh at me."

Wolfram looks over at him, "You are so strange." He tells him, though there is no heat. He holds out his hand to him.

"Come here," Wolfram says, or it's more of a command in Yuuri's opinion.

However, he doesn't hesitate as he takes Wolfram's hand. Wolfram pulled him closer, "He won't hurt you."

Yuuri hesitates as he is put right in front of the horse. Wolfram lifts his hand up to put on the horses nose. Yuuri bites his bottom lip again as he slowly starts to pet the horse.

Ok...so maybe the horse wasn't so bad.

He's so not going to ride it though.

Wolfram smiles at him, "See?"

Yuuri nods back, "I'm still not going to get on him though."

Wolfram rolls his eyes, "You're such a wimp. And I'm not going to make you ride one when you never have before. You'll ride with me. You'll be fine."

Yuuri sighs, because really, how can he say no to that?

So he nods slowly, "Ok..."

Wolfram looks at him, "Well...?"

Yuuri's eyes widened, "You...you don't mean right now, do you?"

Wolfram sighs in exasperation, "Of course right now. You want to see the kingdom, don't you? Well, then come over here. I'll help you up."

Wolfram moved over to the horse's side and looks over to Yuuri expectantly. Yuuri hesitates as he looks at the horse.

Wolfram sighs, "Yuuri. Trust me. He's perfectly safe."

Yuuri walks over to him and takes a deep breath, "Alright...what am I supposed to do?"

"Take my hand," He tells him. "And then put your left foot there." He tells him as Yuuri does what he says.

"Now push up on your foot and swing your leg over," He tells him. Then a smile is on his face as Yuuri gets up onto the horse, although still looking nervous. "See? I told you it was fine."

Yuuri looks down at him, and then he whimpers slightly once the horse moves.

"You're ok," Wolfram tells him gently, like he's talking to a child.

Yuuri glares at him, "Don't patronize me."

Wolfram just smirked slightly as he then got on the horse right in front of him.

"Hold on to me," Wolfram tells him.

Yuuri gives a little squeak as the horse starts moving and his hands shoot out to hold Wolfram's shoulders.

As they rode out into the kingdom, Yuuri started to get more comfortable riding on the horse. And, to Wolfram's exasperation, started to love riding the horse and became quite attached to his own horse. He started asking Wolfram what his name was, and when Wolfram told him he didn't have a name, Yuuri wasn't so happy about it.

"I just don't understand why you haven't given him a name. I mean what do you call him? That horse? That's cruel!" Yuuri started scolding him.

Wolfram was getting irritated, "He's not my pet, Yuuri. He's my own personal warhorse that I use because I'm a soldier and I need one."

"That's terrible! You should treat him better than that! He's a very good horse and one that deserves a name," Yuuri says stubbornly.

"You're overreacting," Wolfram tells him once he gets off the horse and sends him a glare.

Once Yuuri gets off the horse as well, he turns to look at Wolfram. "I'm giving him a name," he states.

Wolfram just rolls his eyes, "You do that."

"You gave Pochi a name," Yuuri pointed out.

"Technically, my mother did. And besides, Pochi wouldn't be my first choice in a name, especially since he's a dragon. And anyways, Pochi is my pet," Wolfram explained.

Yuuri frowns, "I like the name Pochi."

Wolfram rolls his eyes, "Of course you would."

Yuuri glares at him again, "All right. What would you have named him?"

Wolfram shrugged, "Something more ethereal is better suited for a dragon. Something more like Lizel."

Yuuri's eyes widened, "You...you would want to give an animal as cute as Pochi a name like Lizel?"

Wolfram glares at him, "He's a dragon, Yuuri. He deserves a strong name, not a 'cute' name."

Yuuri shakes his head, "You know, it's probably a good thing you didn't name Mystery. Since you are terrible with names."

Wolfram raised an eyebrow, "Mystery?"

Yuuri nods his head, "Yup. Mostly because it's a mystery how he survived with you as an owner."

Yuuri sticks his tongue out at him and goes over to pet the horses, now named Mystery's, nose.

Wolfram shakes his head at him, "You are so ridiculous." Wolfram told him, and then he smiled and said, "I suppose Mystery isn't so bad a name."

"That's because I'm better at picking out names then you are. And apparently so is your mother," Yuuri teased him.

Wolfram glared at him, "You know, just earlier it was like you were terrified that you would do or say the wrong thing in front of me...and now, here you are, teasing me."

Yuuri smiled at him, "Well, you're not that scary, you know. Even when you glare like that."

"Oh, I can be very scary," Wolfram said with a scowl.

Yuuri laughs, "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you, Sire."

Wolfram shakes his head, "Why am I putting up with you again?"

Yuuri blinks as he thought, "Well, it could be because you are actually nicer then what you want people to think. Or because you actually like me. Or-"

Wolfram scowls, "Ok! I get it!" Wolfram pauses, and then says, so quietly that Yuuri wasn't sure if he heard right, "Maybe you're right."

Yuuri wished he knew which one Wolfram was talking about. Though, he was hoping for it to be his latter comment.

"So," Yuuri started. "What are we going to see first?"

Wolfram looked ahead in thought, "Well, there's a bunch of shops that we could go through. Then, later tonight, there's a light show we could watch. You would probably like that."

Yuuri nodded with a bright smile on his face. Wolfram takes Yuuri around to the different shops and Yuuri excitedly looked around at all the amazing human things. Yuuri brightens as he sees a hair broosh, just like the one in his collection.

Wolfram frowns and raises an eyebrow at his excitement over the object, "Don't you have forks were you're from?"

Yuuri blinks at him, "Forks?"

What was that?

Wolfram raised an eyebrow at him, "That. What you're holding. It's a fork..."

Yuuri's face flushed, "Um...it isn't a hair broosh?"

Wolfram blinks at him, "No...It's a fork. You use it to eat. It's not for your hair...you're thinking of a hair brush, I think."

Yuuri blushes in embarrassment. Stupid Gunter!

"O-oh...Someone...explained something differently to me. We...have things similar were I'm from...but not like this," Yuuri answered.

Wolfram nods his head but didn't comment on it. But Yuuri could see Wolfram looking at him suspiciously a few more times that day.

WolfYuu WolfYuu WolfYuu

Yuuri had an amazing day! Wolfram even bought him a few things. Yuuri tried to convince him that it wasn't necessary, but Wolfram kept insisting when Yuuri saw something that caught his eye.

Now they were both sitting down at a table to eat. It was slightly strange for Yuuri since everyone knew that Wolfram was a prince and would stare at him and whisper to each other. The braver ones would come up to them and start talking to Wolfram and ask him what he was doing with Yuuri. Yuuri couldn't help but get irritated with all of them. Wolfram seemed to get fed up with them too because there were times that he would snap at them.

It made Yuuri feel a little better.

Yuuri was looking at the menu not knowing what he should get. What exactly were these meals? Yuuri glanced up at Wolfram, biting his bottom lip, "Um..."

Wolfram rolls his eyes, "I'll order for you. No sea food right?"

Yuuri paled, "Please."

Wolfram nodded, "Is there anything else I should know that you don't eat?"

Yuuri paused in thought, "Not that I know of." Yuuri paused and then lit up, "I really enjoyed that pasta I was made last night. Is there anything like that on there?"

Wolfram was about to answer when the waiter came up to them. He was about their age Yuuri realized. He had brown hair and eyes with fair skin. His smile was kind and seemed to brighten all his features.

And it was directed at Yuuri right now.

"Hey. You must be new. With this job I recognize everyone in the city...and I've never seen you before," The brunette told him.

Yuuri smiled slightly back at him, "Yes, I am. I'm Yuuri. It's nice to meet you..."

"My name is Alaric," he told him with a smile. "If you need help with anything... I would be happy to help you."

Yuuri was about to answer, but then Wolfram spoke up.

"Thanks for the offer, Alaric, but I assure you..he is in good hands," Wolfram snapped, coldly.

Yuuri looked over at him, shocked. Why was Wolfram acting this way? Alaric was only trying to be nice...

"Of course he is, Sire. I just wanted him to know." He looks back towards Yuuri, "Can I get you anything, Yuuri?"

Yuuri was confused. Why was Alaric so interested in him when the prince was sitting across from him? No one else seemed to be.

"Er, well what do you recommend?" Yuuri asked.

Wolfram sent him a glare.

Alaric's smile was huge then, "Well, I heard you like pasta right?" Yuuri nodded. "Then I would recommend the house special. It's definitely a favorite among foreigners."

Yuuri smiles brightly, "Great! I'll have that then. Thank you."

"Yup. And you, Sire?" Alaric asked turning to Wolfram.

Wolfram scowled at him and said, "I'll have my usual."

Alaric nods and then turns back towards Yuuri, "If you need anything, anything at all, just call me over, kay?" He said with a dazzling smile.

Yuuri nods and smiles back, "Thank you."

The waiter left and Yuuri turned to face Wolfram, who seemed to be glowering at the brunette walking away.

Yuuri frowned at him, "What? What's wrong?"

Wolfram glared at him. "Nothing!" He snapped.

Yuuri winced at the harsh tone. What did he do? He thought things were going well...

Wolfram noticed Yuuri wince and frowned, "Look-...I'm sorry. I...I think that the waiter was being a bit...overly friendly with you, that's all."

Yuuri gave him a perplexed look, "What do you mean?"

"Well, I...I think he likes you, Yuuri. He seemed to be...flirting with you."

Yuuri laughs, "But that's ridiculous, Wolfram. Why would he flirt with me when you're here?"

"Why wouldn't he?" Wolfram's face heated up, "I mean...hasn't anyone ever flirted with you before?"

Yuuri paused in thought, "I don't think so. But that could be because my father would have had their head if they did."

Wolfram gives him a strange look, "You mean that figuratively, right?"

Yuuri blushed, "Um, ya, um...right. Figuratively." Yuuri lied lamely.

Wolfram looked at him in horror, "Why?"

Yuuri looked at him nervously, "Well, one, I just became of age, and anything like that would be considered courting. Second, well, my fathers a bit over protective." Yuuri rolls his eyes, "My mother, on the other hand, would set me up every chance she got."

"Of age? What is considered of age?"

"Sixteen," Yuuri answered. "Though that law is very out dated and not used so much anymore. But that's my father for you. Even now, he'd be happy if I found someone...but he would expect it to be completely innocent."

"Do people fear you're father that much?"

"Er, well, yeah. He's...very powerful," Yuuri said, all the while thinking shut up, shut up, shut up.

"Powerful?" Wolfram questioned, "How so?"

"Well...he's kind of...a, um...King?"

Yuuri knows it for a fact now. There is something seriously wrong with him.

Wolfram's eyes widened, "What?"

Yuuri looks at him nervously, "Ah...um..."

"You're a prince?"

"Well..."

"Seriously? You?"

Yuuri glares at him, "Hey!"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Yuuri sighs, "You have to understand, Wolf. As far as everyone else is concerned...my kingdom and people don't exist. And...they all like it that way."

"Aren't your parents concerned? Maybe you should have sent them a letter saying you survived the fire..." Wolfram started.

Yuuri bites his lip.

"What?" Wolfram asks and confusion.

"W-well...I kind of left...without them knowing in the first place..." Yuuri told him nervously.

"Why?" Wolfram asked, curiously.

"I...I got into a fight with my father...I mean I do plan to go back, but..." Yuuri shrugs.

Wolfram frowned at the vague remark, "Look...Lets eat and get out of here." He looks over to glare at the waiter, "As soon as possible."

Yuuri laughs, "Whatever you say, Wolf."

Wolfram huffs and once their food arrived; Yuuri blatantly tried to ignore the waiter, or otherwise be very blunt with him. The waiter eventually gave up with a frown and left.

Yuuri did feel guilty about being so rude...

However, if it made Wolfram so happy, he supposed he could live with it.

Once they finished their meal, they left quickly. Just like Wolfram wanted. Yuuri frowned as they left as he just realized something.

Why would Wolfram care so much about someone flirting with him?

WolfYuu WolfYuu WolfYuu

"So, what exactly is a light show?" Yuuri asked Wolfram. The sun was just starting to set and they were on their way back to the castle riding Mystery. They would be able to see these 'lights' from the castle gardens, Wolfram had told him.

Wolfram looked back towards him, "Well, they are called the northern lights. They happen naturally, and the sky will just fill with colors. It's one of the most amazing things I've ever seen. You'll enjoy it, trust me," Wolfram answered him.

And Yuuri did. Trust him, that is. He was extremely excited to see these lights. He thought they would be beautiful.

Once they reached the castle, Wolfram put Mystey away, and then led Yuuri towards the gardens. Yuuri noticed right away all the flowers there.

"Who plants these?" Yuuri asked, looking down at the flowers.

Wolfram looked over to them, "My mother does. She loves creating different types of flowers," Wolfram explained to him.

"I like these ones," Yuuri told him, pointing to a yellow flower. They were beautiful and reminded him of...

"Oh. My mother named them after me. Those are called beautiful Wolfram's," Wolfram told him.

Oh, thought Yuuri, blushing, that would explain it then.

"Does she name flowers after a lot of people?" Yuuri asked him.

Wolfram shakes his head, "No, just herself, me, and Gwendal. I think she has plans to make one for you, actually."

"Really?" Yuuri asked as Wolfram nodded, "Well, I would love to see it."

Wolfram nods as he looks out into the sky.

"Forgive me if I start asking too personal of questions," Yuuri started. "But I'm curious. Do you have other family? Or is it just you and your mother?"

Wolfram gives him a curious look, "Oh, you didn't know? Gwendal Is my brother."

Yuuri gapes openly at him, "Gwendal? Seriously?"

"Yes. So?" Wolfram questions, defensively.

Yuuri shakes his head, "Nothing...it's just...I never would have guessed that. You look nothing alike."

Wolfram nods his head in understanding, "Well, technically we are only half-brothers. We have the same mother and different fathers."

Yuuri considers this, "Wait, if he's your brother, and he's older, doesn't that mean he would be the crowned prince?"

Wolfram nodded, "Normally. However, his father is Lord Voltaire, and he has chosen to take over the Voltaire lands once his father resigns. So until then, he chose to advise me to help me get ready to become king, since he was trained for it most of his life."

Yuuri nodded, "I suppose that makes sense. So if there are Voltaire lands...does that mean there are Bielefeld lands, too?"

Wolfram nodded, "Yes, though my father passed a long time ago, and I had already decided not to take over for him. A cousin of mine ended up and taking over."

Yuuri nods, "I'm sorry about your father."

Wolfram shrugs, "It was a long time ago. And I was never very close to him."

"Are you close to any other family?"

Wolfram shakes his head, "No, for the most part, it's just the three of us. However, we all have our duties, so our time spent with each other is usually limited. Except in the case of my brother of course, but it wasn't always like that. And once he becomes Lord Voltaire I'll barely ever see him. And once I become King, my mother will go off on her 'quest for free love' and I'll see even less of her."

Yuuri looks at him in confusion, "Quest for free love? What does that mean? What's free love?"

Wolfram laughs, "Never mind, Yuuri."

"What?" Yuuri asks stubbornly, "Tell me!"

Wolfram shakes his head, "You are so naive, Wimp."

Yuuri could have sworn he heard some affection in his tone, but he could have been mistaken.

Yuuri decided to let it go...for now, at least.

"I couldn't imagine that. My home is full of people...you must get lonely..." Yuuri reflected, feeling sadness creep into him at the idea of Wolfram feeling lonely.

Wolfram shrugs, "I suppose I'm used to it."

"Well, as long as I'm here, you're not going to feel lonely," Yuuri said, determinedly. "Though, I will warn you...I will probably be a pain. At least my family and friends think so."

Wolfram laughs, "You already are!" He sends him a smile, "But you are right... I haven't felt lonely since you got here."

Yuuri smiles back at him as his face flushes.

He remembered right before he became a human, were he got into a big argument with his father. He told his father that he loved Wolfram. Though, he was probably being naive then since he hadn't known him...well, technically at all. But now...he can honestly say he actually does. He has never met anyone like Wolfram before. And he is just starting to think that maybe...just maybe...he would actually be able to get Wolfram to fall in love with him. Yuuri smiles at that thought...to actually stay a human with Wolfram forever?

He really hoped he could make that dream a reality.

WolfYuu WolfYuu WolfYuu

"What are those other flowers called?" Yuuri asked as they were sitting outside waiting for the lights to show.

"Well, those are called Secret Gwendal," Wolfram said pointing, "And those are called Celi's Red Sigh."

"Hmmm..." Yuuri hummed in response.

"Yuuri!" Yuuri jumped, startled as Wolfram called out to him. "Look!"

Yuuri looked over to see bright colors moving around in the sky. Yuuri's eyes widened. He's never seen anything so...beautiful before. It was so...indescribable. Yuuri's never seen anything like it before.

"It's so beautiful..." Yuuri whispered, looking at it in awe.

Wolfram smiled at his expression, "Yes, it is. I knew you would like it."

"I'm so glad I got to see this before I leave..." Yuuri said softly, and then his mouth snapped shut as he realized he said that out loud.

Wolfram looked at him blankly, "You're...leaving?"

Yuuri bit his bottom lip nervously, "Well, you did say that I could stay with you until I'm feeling better...and, well...I am."

Wolfram frowns, "You...you don't have to go, you know. You can stay as long as you want."

Yuuri couldn't take it anymore. He had to tell him. It was too difficult keeping secrets from him...

Yuuri chokes, "Wolfram I...I should tell you..." Yuuri takes a deep breath, "I'm actually a-"

Yuuri's throat suddenly closes up and he chokes. He starts coughing hysterically.

"Yuuri!" Wolfram yells in a panic, "What's wrong?!"

Wolfram takes Yuuri into his arms and starts patting his back as he coughs.

Yuuri's throat opens up again and he takes a huge breath. What was that?! Yuuri thought frantically. Then he remembered the sea witch's words...He would be unable to tell Wolfram anything. So... That meant he was physically unable to tell him anything.

Just. Wonderful.

Yuuri opened his eyes to look into Wolfram's panicked and worried ones.

"Yuuri?" Wolfram asked, a bit fearfully. "Are you ok?"

Yuuri took a couple more deep breaths, then nodded his head, "Yeah...yeah, I think so."

"Well, w-what happened?" Wolfram asked.

Yuuri didn't think he has ever heard Wolfram stutter before.

"I...I'm not sure," Yuuri lied, quietly.

"Maybe we should have the court physician take a look at you..." Wolfram suggested.

"No!" Yuuri said, "I mean...I'm fine, really. There's no need for a physician."

Wolfram frowns, "Well...I suppose if you're sure..."

"I am," Yuuri stated immediately.

"So...what were you going to say? You're a..." Wolfram prompted.

Yuuri bites his bottom lip, "I'm...a...you know what? Never mind. It's not important."

Wolfram frowns again, "...Okay."

They then sat there in a slightly awkward silence, neither saying anything. Yuuri holds back a groan. This is just great. They were doing so well, and then Yuuri had to go and open his big mouth.

Yuuri starts to fidget where he's sitting. Wolfram looks up and sighs.

"How about we head back into the castle now?" Wolfram suggested.

Yuuri nods slowly, "...Alright."

They then start to head back inside the castle, and Yuuri couldn't believe how many steps back it feels like he's taken.

Maybe he wouldn't be able to get Wolfram to fall in love with him in time after all.

WolfYuu WolfYuu WolfYuu

Yuuri sighed as he leaned against the door to his room and slid down it. He put his head on his knees. That really couldn't have gone worse, thought Yuuri. Okay...that is a little dramatic. It definitely could have gone worse. However, on the way back to his room, Wolfram barely said a word to him. Once they reached his room, he told him a quiet goodnight and then fled. He knew he completely ruined their evening together. But he still wished he could know what Wolfram was thinking.

Oh, well, Yuuri thought, I have a couple days to make up for it.

However, Yuuri still thought his chances of Wolfram falling in love with and kissing him in the next couple of days wasn't very likely. Yuuri shuddered, because then he would belong to the sea witch.

Yuuri whimpered at that thought.

"Yuuri? Are you okay?" Conrad questioned him.

Ah, thought Yuuri, so he did get back to the room okay.

Yuuri shook his head, "It started out completely fine...really good actually...Wolfram bought me a few things, and he took me out for lunch, and we saw the light show...but then I completely ruined it."

Conrad looked at him in confusion, "I'm sure you didn't, Yuuri. What happened?"

Yuuri sighs, "I was about to tell him...what I was."

Conrad's eyes widened, "Yuuri, you didn't!"

Yuuri shakes his head, "No...Because I nearly choked to death."

Conrad gapes at him, "You what?"

Yuuri nods, "I guess when the sea witch told me I would be unable to tell him anything...he meant that quite literally."

"Are you okay?"

"No! Because Wolfram barely spoke to me afterwards!" Yuuri said, frantically.

"Yuuri. Calm down. I hardly think you choking would cause him to stop speaking to you. Maybe he was worried. The Prince Bielefeld doesn't seem like one who deals with his emotions well," Conrad reasoned with him.

Yuuri shakes his head, "I think he's suspicious of me. I...I think he knows I'm keeping secrets."

"Because you were choking?"

"No! Because I didn't know what a fork was! And I'm always very vague when I'm talking about home! And because when he asked me what I was going to say after I nearly choked to death I said 'never mind, it's not important'!"

"Yuuri," Conrad said gently. "We still have a couple of days left...we still have time to-"

Yuuri shakes his head, "No, I don't think two days is enough, Conrad...maybe if I had more time, but..."

"No! Yuuri, you have to do this, otherwise..." He trailed off, not wanting to say it out loud.

Yuuri shakes his head and puts them on his knees again as he lets his tears fall.

It looked like he wasn't going to be able to make that dream a reality.


	4. Chapter 4

When Yuuri woke up the next day, nervousness and anxiety suddenly hit him. Tomorrow when the sun goes down is it. He will lose his chance and he will belong to the sea witch. Was it even possible for Wolfram to fall in love with him? Conrad told him he was just being insecure and that a blind man could see that Wolfram was indeed falling for him.

But Yuuri still wasn't sure.

If that was the case, then why did Wolfram react the way he had yesterday? Maybe he was just surprised. It's not everyday that someone literally chokes on there own words after all. But still, how is he supposed to fix this? What is he supposed to say to Wolfram?

Yuuri sighs as he grabs hold of his pillow and pulls it onto his face. He groans, perhaps too dramatically, into it.

"Sir? It's me, Lasagna. May I come in?" The maids voice came through the door with a knock.

Yuuri sits up and pulls the pillow from his face and into his lap.

"Just a minute!" Yuuri exclaims and then whispers, "Conrad, wake up."

The crab next to him rubs his eyes with his claws and looks up at his prince, "Yuuri, what-"

"Shhhhh!" Yuuri exclaims.

"Sir?" Came Lasagna's confused voice, "Is somebody in there with you?"

"N-no! It's just me! I was...talking to myself. You can come in in just a minute!"

"Yuuri," Conrad says, whispering now. "What is it?"

"Can you go and tell Murata that I can't meet him today? It caused such a ruckus yesterday, and I need all the time with Wolfram I can get at this point."

Conrad frowns, "I suppose. If that's what you want. Are you sure you'll be okay?"

Yuuri rolls his eyes and hissed quietly, "Conrad! I can take care of myself. No matter what my father says. Now go, will you? Lasagna's waiting."

Conrad sighs, showing his dissatisfaction with the situation, "Alright, I'll see you later then. Stay out of trouble."

Conrad quickly jumps off the bed and towards the window as Yuuri responds with a grin, "Me? In trouble? Never."

Conrad rolls his eyes as he sits on the window sill, "That does nothing to comfort me."

"Sir?" Lasagna asked again in worry. "Are you alright?"

"Go!" Yuuri tells Conrad quickly. He jumps out of the window and leaves Yuuri alone. Yuuri sighs in relief.

"Um, Sir? Can I come in now?"

"Oh, of course! You can come in, Lasagna," Yuuri answered quickly as she walked into his room "And it's okay if you want to call me Yuuri."

Lasagna's eyes widened, "Oh, no, sir! That's just not proper. The help can't call their masters by their names."

Yuuri smiles at her kindly, "Well, I'm not so fond of titles. I would actually prefer it if you called me Yuuri."

Lasagna blinks at him in bemusement, "I don't think anyone's ever asked that of me before."

Yuuri laughs at that, "Was there something you needed, Lasagna?"

She nods, "Yes, Si-ah...Yuuri. The queen is having a ball tonight. You are invited, of course. Anissina will be here with your breakfast soon. There's so much preparation for the ball that everyone's being served in their rooms this morning."

Yuuri's eyes widened, "A-a ball? So, like, um...dancing?" Just great. More ways for Yuuri to humiliate himself.

She smiles slightly at him, "I'm afraid so. But I'm sure you'll be fine...Yuuri."

There's another knock at the door, "Sir, it's Anissina. I have your breakfast with me."

"Come in!" Yuuri exclaims, good naturally. He gets out of bed to walk over to them. "And you can call me Yuuri too, Anissina."

Anissina walks in with a smile on her face, "Of course, Yuuri."

Yuuri's eyes widened at the sight of all the food on the cart. This was breakfast for a single person? It looked like one for a whole family!

"This is all for me?"

Anissina frowns, "Yes...is it not satisfactory?"

"No! That's not it!" Yuuri looks down at the food again, "It all looks delicious! What's this?"

Anissina laughs. She's becoming way too fond of this boy. She smiles brightly at him as she answers, "That's French toast. There's also eggs, regular toast, bacon, sausage, pancakes, orange juice, and apple juice." She laughs at Yuuri's stunned expression, "To be honest, we didn't know what you would like. And you have made quite the impression on the staff in the castle. They wanted to make sure you had something you would like."

Yuuri smiles brightly at her, "This is amazing! But...I can hardly eat all of this..." Yuuri pauses as he looks at them, "Hey, do you guys have anywhere you need to be right now?"

Anissina and Lasagna look at each other before shaking their heads.

"We are free at the moment, S-...ah...Yuuri," Lasagna answered him.

Yuuri grins at the both of them, "Great! Then would you like to join me? I would like the company. And it would be a shame to let all this good food go to waste."

Lasagna looks up at him, startled, "Yuuri! That's hardly proper!"

At the same time Anissina answered with a grin of her own, "Sure! We'd love to!"

Lasanga turns to glare at Anissina, but before she has a chance to say anything Yuuri says, "Great! Let's eat then!"

Before they start, Yuuri quickly runs into his private bathrooms to change. Eventually Lasagna agreed to eat with him, though it took quite a bit of convincing. Then her and Anissina sat down to enjoy breakfast with Yuuri. The three were having a great time talking with each other. And Yuuri found it nice talking to some new people who would refuse to call him anything but 'Sire' and 'Prince Yuuri'.

Wolfram came up to Yuuri's room and what he found there shocked him. Yuuri's door was wide open and he was eating breakfast and laughing with the maid and the chef. Since when did they become such good friends? The servants in the castle weren't there to be made friends with.

And why was Yuuri sitting there, laughing with them, like they have been best friends their whole life? He didn't warm up to Wolfram like that. An uneasy, almost angry feeling arose within Wolfram as he watched them. He didn't like how Yuuri was looking at them. How happy he looked to be near them...almost how he looked yesterday when he was with Wolfram.

Wolfram sent them a glare as he strode into the room, "Yuuri."

Yuuri froze as he heard his voice and then turned around to face him. He softened as his eyes landed on Wolfram and smiled as he walked closer to him, "Wolf."

Wolfram relaxed slightly, the awful feeling dissipating a little more the longer Yuuri looked at him like that.

"Yuuri, I was just wondering if you would like to go back into town with me today. You need formal ball clothes for tonight if you are to attend," Wolfram explained to him, his eyes not straying from Yuuri.

Yuuri nods as he tries to hold in his excitement. Wolfram didn't seem to be acting any differently since yesterday. So he seems to still have a chance. And Wolfram wants to take him into town again! This is perfect.

Yuuri smiles at him and nods, "Alright. Did you want to leave now?"

He nods, "Yes." He glares at the girls sitting at the table with Yuuri, "If it isn't a bother."

Yuuri shakes his head as he stands, "No, we were just finishing up." He smiles at the red heads, "Thanks for keeping me company. I'll see both of you later. Goodbye Lasagna. Anissina."

They both nod and smile back at him as him and Wolfram leave the room. When they reach the front doors of the castle they start heading their way over to the royal stables. Yuuri smiled brightly. He was excited to see Mystery again. He never imagined he would adore a horse so much. But he does.

Yuuri blinks as he notices Wolfram glaring at the space in front of him as he walks. What could be wrong? Yuuri doesn't remember anything recent that could have made him act this way.

Yuuri hesitates before asking, "Wolf? Is something the matter?"

Wolfram looks like he's about ready to snap at him but pauses as he thinks better of it, "...Why were you talking so familiar with the servants? Their servants, not your friends."

Yuuri glares at him slightly at that, "Wolf! How can you think of them that way? They do a lot of work around the castle for you and your family, so is it really so wrong to acknowledge that and be respectful towards them?"

Wolfram frowns, "It isn't like we treat them as slaves. They get paid for what they do."

Yuuri glares at him fully this time, "That doesn't give you the right to treat them as anything less than people. They may not have the status and things that you do, but that doesn't make you better than them."

Silence.

Wolfram would be lying if he said he wasn't shocked. No ones ever had the guts to say something like that to him before. At least not to his face.

Yuuri was the first to break the silence, "Wolf? I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

Wolfram looks back at him to see him biting his bottom lip and fidgeting. Not looking him in the eyes. It looks like he wasn't the only one surprised by the outburst.

Wolfram shakes his head slowly, "No. You are right. I'm the one who should be apologizing. I suppose I just never thought of it like that."

Yuuri blinks at him in bemusement, "I-what?"

Wolfram rolls his eyes, "I said you were right! I'm not going to repeat that again, wimp."

An overly happy smile, though Wolfram just likes to call it the Yuuri smile-because he swears no one else smiles that way- came onto Yuuri's face, "Okay."

Wolfram can't explain why he seems to melt so much when Yuuri's around. He never has with anyone else. Though, he supposed, Yuuri was just that kind of person.

Wolfram shook his head as he got 'Mystery' out from his stall. He would never understand Yuuri's strange fascination with his horse, because right when he brought him out Yuuri started to pet and even coo him. Then Yuuri started talking to him as they rode into town. Wolfram didn't bother listening as to what exactly the wimp was saying to his horse. He just rolled his eyes- something he felt he was doing a lot of ever since he found the kind, perplexing boy on the beach.

Wolfram found out quite quickly that this boy was very hard to deal with.

He also learned that the boy was well worth it. Even more so. Because even still, Wolfram can't help but feel the need to be near him.

Maybe he has finally found what he's been looking for.

WolfYuu WolfYuu WolfYuu

Atlantica has always been a beautiful place. It has always been a place every mer person had to visit at least once in their life time. Which is why it is hard to believe that that has changed in only a matter of days. Atlantica has been very dreary. The people are frantic. Not only was their well loved and adored prince missing, but their queen was practically gone too. She has locked herself away into her room and she refuses to answer for anyone. And their king, who was exactly the opposite. Their king hasn't went back to his room since. He refuses to sleep or even eat. He refuses to do anything that doesn't help them find his son.

"Daikenja!" King Shouma yells, "Is there any new words on where my son is?"

Daikenja sighs, "No, I am sorry, Your Majesty. No one has heard anything about Prince Yuuri or Conrad."

"Murata Ken?"

Murata stiffens slightly as his king addresses him, "Yes, Your Majesty?"

"You are Yuuri's best friend. It's not like him to not tell you anything," Shouma pauses as he glances over at the young sage, "Please. There has to be something he told you. Perhaps even of where he was going? Anything?"

Murata feels his heart go out to the king. It's not often the man will say 'please', "I'm sorry, Sire. But he just told me that he wanted to be alone for a while and left. Conrad was with him, so I assumed he would be fine."

The king sighs before saying sternly, "I want everyone out looking for him! No one is allowed to sleep until Yuuri is safe at home! And please have someone go and check on my wife."

Daikenja and Murata bow to their king before leaving to follow his instructions.

Shouma sits on his throne and buries his face into his hands. Yuuri was one of the most important people to him. He was his son. His child. If anything happened to him...

Shouma wouldn't know what he would do. He adores his son far too much to be able to live through that. He has already lost one. Not to mention his queen wouldn't be able to survive dealing with this tragedy a second time.

Tears break out from Shouma's eyes as he thinks back to his part in his son's disappearance. If only he went about the whole situation differently...then Yuuri would still be...

"Oh, what have I done?" Shouma whispered to himself. "What have I done?"

WolfYuu WolfYuu WolfYuu

Yuuri sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror. Everyone seemed to agree on the fact that Yuuri looked best in black. So, that's exactly the color ball clothes that were chosen for him. Yuuri didn't know what the big deal was. These clothes didn't seem that much different from the other ones they have given him.

Wolfram didn't seem to be acting different towards him anymore, for which Yuuri was grateful. He was still calling him a wimp. And right now he was even scolding him for his 'utter lack of taste' while they were looking for ball clothes.

"Seriously, wimp, what kind of prince are you? Princes are supposed to be bred with class and etiquette. How you dress says a lot about what kind of person you are. For example, your taste says, 'I'm a wimp who doesn't care what I look like. I may be a prince, but you would never guess it. I have no class or etiquette, but what does that matter?'"

Yuuri couldn't stop himself from rolling his eyes at him. It's not like anyone wears clothes where he's from. But he thought Wolfram would take that in a bad way if he told him. And what does he mean 'bred'? Are human royalty animals now? So he asks him that.

Wolfram just glares at him, "Don't compare nobility to animals! They are not the same thing."

Yuuri didn't agree so much but he kept silent.

Wolfram kept going on about his lack of taste and Yuuri couldn't help but smile through the whole thing. Because that's the way Wolfram just was, Yuuri quickly found out. That's how he treats people he cares about. Because Wolfram just wasn't one to openly show emotions, so that's how he acts instead. Another thing that Yuuri had eventually came to realize about him is that if he doesn't like you, you'll definitely know it. Wolfram wasn't afraid to tell you what he thought about you.

And if he didn't like you, he simply just wouldn't deal with you.

And that's how Yuuri knows that Wolfram likes him.

The problem is, he doesn't need Wolfram to like him, he needs him to love him. And another thing he has learned is that Wolfram doesn't let himself get so strongly attached so easily.

Unlike Yuuri. Who did get so strongly attached to someone before even actually meeting them.

So is it even possible? One more day left to get someone to fall in love with you. Yuuri never thought it would be so difficult. To him, it was easy. He gets attached easily and opens his heart up to anyone.

Wolfram isn't like that. Wolfram is the exact opposite of Yuuri in almost every way. Though Wolfram cares a lot, like Yuuri does, he also tries to act indifferently and tries to hide it, which Yuuri does not.

Yuuri sighs again as he closes his eyes. He needs to make the most of tonight.

It may be his last chance to spend time with Wolfram.

Or even his last chance to get him to kiss him.

WolfYuu WolfYuu WolfYuu

It could be said that Shibuya Miko has been the kindest Queen Atlantica has ever had. She is definitely the most adored. Miko cares more about the people and the kingdom than any other queen.

It was no wonder Prince Yuuri was the way he was.

The Queen fell in love three times in her life. The first, of course, was when she met her husband. He was everything she wanted in a husband and in the father of her second time was when her lovely daughter was born. Julia took her breath away and made tears come to her eyes when she first saw her. Julia was not only her only biological daughter but also her first child. And she adored her. She spoiled her and gave her everything she ever wanted.

The third and last time she fell in love was when she had her son, Yuuri. Miko thought that it was impossible to love someone so much after having so much love in her heart already for two of the other people in her life. But she was so wrong. Everything Yuuri did made her love her son even more. The way he would look up at her with his wide black eyes never failed to warm her heart and smile at him no matter what mood she was in.

Shibuya Miko's heart has broken twice in her life. The first she wasn't sure if she would make it through. That's how she found out that losing a child was the absolute worst thing that could ever happen to a person. Losing her lovely daughter definitely took its toll on her heart. She didn't think it was possible to feel pain worse than that.

But once again, she was wrong.

As it turns out, there is only one thing worse than losing a child.

Losing another one.

And that's how Queen Miko's heart broke a second time. She lost her a second child. Her Yuuri. And she doesn't know what to do. It's eating away at her and she doesn't want to see or talk to anyone. She doesn't want to do anything.

Because what's the point?

There's only one thing that can heal her heart at this point. So she hopes more than anything that he will return to her.

Her heart can't take anymore.

WolfYuu WolfYuu WolfYuu

The ball has officially started.

And Yuuri is in panic mode.

How could he think that he could do this? This is a ball! That means there's going to be dancing. He can't dance! So what is he supposed to do? He's going to humiliate himself! Yuuri bites at his bottom lip. Still...

He can't just not go. He would be losing valuable time with Wolfram if he did that.

Yuuri takes a deep breath and shuffles on his feet for a few seconds. Then he finally convinces them to move and walks toward his bedroom door.

Everything will be fine.

It will.

Once Yuuri gets to the ballroom he isn't sure what to do. He didn't even feel like he fit in very well at his own parents parties. At least then he would have Murata there to kill time with. He was all alone here. He didn't know any of these people.

And he couldn't see Wolfram anywhere.

Yuuri felt awkward as he stood by himself, shuffling his feet. He felt like everyone was staring at him. He could read what they were thinking all over their faces, too.

Who is he?

What is he doing here?

He doesn't belong here.

Why is our prince even giving him the time of day?

Yuuri wasn't stupid. He knew what they were all thinking and gossiping about. He also knew what it was like to come from royalty. Who you were expected to be married off too. And though Yuuri is also royalty, it still doesn't make a difference. They will never know that. His people didn't want them to know that. So it beat the whole purpose of two royals getting married, because neither side would benefit from the marriage.

Suddenly Yuuri hears a crash out in the hallway and then a moan of "ow!" following. Yuuri blinks and then looks around. No one else seemed to notice. Or just didn't care. Most likely the latter.

Yuuri decides to go and see what happened and make sure the person was okay. After leaving the ballroom he sees a girl with brown hair and violet eyes. She looked like she dropped a whole bunch of plates and was currently trying to pick up the broken pieces.

"Hey! Are you alright?" Yuuri asked as he quickly ran up to her.

She looked up at him and flushed furiously, "I am so sorry! Oh, this is so embarrassing! I am such a klutz!"

Yuuri smiles at her gently to try and calm her down, "It's okay! Don't be embarrassed. It was an accident. Everyone has those. I definitely do. I would have probably dropped them too if I had to carry that many!"

The girl blinks at him and smiles slightly back, "Thank you."

Yuuri grins at her, "I'm Yuuri. And you are?"

"Effe. I am actually the chef. I work alongside Anissina," She sighs. "They were short on servers, so I said I would help out. I'm suddenly remembering more reasons that I chose to be a chef!"

Yuuri laughs, "Do you want me to help? I can help, if you want."

"Oh, no!" She exclaimed, eyes wide. "I couldn't ask that of you, sir! This is my responsibility."

Yuuri sighs with a frown plastered on his face. He's starting to get really tired of people treating him like this. Can't people just treat him like a normal person?

"Please, call me Yuuri. And there's nothing wrong with asking for help sometimes. Here, let me. I want to."

Yuuri quickly rushes to help her pick up the glass.

"Wait!"

Yuuri flinches and jerks back. What now?

"You can't just touch glass that way! You'll cut yourself!" Effe quickly turns to grab a hand cloth, "If you really insist on helping me, then at least use this."

Yuuri smiles gratefully and takes the cloth. Effe quickly rushes away and then returns with a plastic bag.

"Here, we can put the glass in here," Effe explained and they both continued to pick up the broken glass and place it in the bag.

Once they finished they quickly stood up and Effe smiled at him.

"Thank you so much for the help! You really didn't have to. But I'm grateful nonetheless, ...Yuuri."

Yuuri smiled back at her and nodded, "You're welcome. It really wasn't that big of a deal."

"Well I best get back to work. It was nice meeting you," She said kindly.

Yuuri grinned, "It was nice meeting you, too, Effe! I'll see you around."

She laughs, "Bye, Yuuri, have fun at the party!"

She quickly leaves to finish her duties. Yuuri sighs as he looks back into the ballroom. At least that gave him something to do.

He walks back into the ballroom. Where was Wolfram? It would be pointless coming here if he didn't get a chance to spend time with Wolfram.

And he didn't think he could deal with these judging and accusing glares for much longer.

"Yuuri?"

Yuuri gave a sigh of relief at that voice. Finally.

He turns around and a smile instantly appears on his face as he breathes out, "Wolfram..."

He was dressed in all white, which Yuuri thought suited him quite nicely. He defiantly looked like the fairy tale version of 'Prince Charming', as Murata liked to call him, tonight. He was perfect.

Wolfram looks him over and then his eyes go back up to meet Yuuri's. A genuine, full on smile made it's way onto his lips. Yuuri had to blink a few times to make sure he didn't just imagine it.

He didn't. Yuuri could feel his cheeks warm up as Wolfram smiled at him. Yuuri wants to make him smile like that again. Always.

Wolfram deserves to look that happy. Deserves to feel that happy.

All of a sudden, Wolfram holds his hand out to Yuuri, "May I?"

Yuuri didn't want to admit it, but he was confused. May he what? Yuuri would do anything for him.

Wolfram must have noticed the confusion on his face because he elaborated, "May I have this dance?"

Except maybe that.

Yuuri's eyes widened as more blood rushed to his cheeks and he stumbled over his words, "Oh. Eh, well...um...I can't exactly, well..."

Luckily for him, Wolfram seemed to catch onto his Yuuri speech quite quickly, "You can't dance?" Yuuri looks down at the floor in embarrassment, "What kind of prince are you?"

This time Yuuri looks back up to glare at him. Wolfram's lips turn up in a slight smirk, "It's alright. You just have to follow my lead. Now just take my hand so the prince stops looking like an idiot."

Yuuri blinks and then instantly puts his hand out to take Wolfram's hand.

Everyone's eyes are on them.

As Wolfram pulls him out onto the dance floor, Yuuri looks down as his cheeks flame, trying to avoid everyone's gazes.

He just had to fall for a prince, didn't he? Someone who's always in the lime light. The place Yuuri hated being.

Wolfram turned around and pulled Yuuri's left hand onto his shoulder and took his right hand in his. Yuuri felt as if he was in a dream. It was surprisingly easy to follow Wolfram's lead as they danced. And Yuuri even forgot about all the eyes on them. At this moment Yuuri only cared about Wolfram's.

Yuuri frowned as he noticed words forming on Wolfram's lips before quickly shutting his mouth. Yuuri just decided to ignore it.

But then he did it again.

And again.

"Wolfram," Yuuri said with a frown, "What is it?"

Wolfram pursed his lips before replying, "Why do you keep so many secrets? What are you so afraid of me finding out?"

Yuuri's heart stopped. Wolfram has never asked him about anything before, even if he obviously wanted to. He should have guess it was only a matter of time.

"Wolfram," Yuuri whispered, "I'm not afraid exactly. It's just...very complicated. I want to tell you. I want to tell you everything. So much. But I can't. And even if I could...I don't think you would believe me anyway."

Wolfram scowls, "So you prefer lying to me?"

Yuuri's eyes widened as he cried, "I've been as honest with you as I possibly can! I swear!"

Wolfram's eyes darkened, "Name one thing about yourself you've been completely honest about."

Yuuri whimpers as he closes his eyes slightly. He opens them back up and whispers, "I am so glad that I've met you. My kingdom is so closed off and they don't want anything to do with the rest of the world. I love my family. I love my kingdom. I do, more than anything. But...I've wanted this for as long as I can remember. I've wanted to know what it was like. The world that existed outside of my own. And I loved it. And I'm so grateful that you helped give and share those experiences with me. I love it here. And I wish I could stay forever. That's the truth."

Yuuri noticed Wolfram's eyes softening as he spoke. And Wolfram was looking at him in a way he never has before. Yuuri couldn't place it. But he likes Wolfram looking at him like that. A lot.

"Then stay here. Forever," Wolfram whispered back. And was it just him, or was Wolfram's face a lot closer to his then it was a few seconds ago?

Tears started to appear in Yuuri's eyes. But he refused to let them fall, "I'm not sure yet if I'll be able to. But if I am, then I would stay in a heart beat."

Wolfram blew out a breath and the song ended. Yuuri quickly jumped out of Wolfram's arms and wiped the tears out from his eyes. He would not cry. He's not thinking about any bad possibilities tonight. He's only going to let himself think about Wolfram.

"Yuuri," Wolfram spoke and Yuuri looked up at him. "Do you want to get out of here? Let's go down to the beach."

Yuuri sighed. Perfect.

He nods, "Okay."

They walked alongside the beach and Yuuri smiled. He sighed happily as he closed his eyes. He liked walking alongside the beach. It reminded him of home. The salty smell in the air. The cool breeze. He loved it.

It was only that much more special that Wolfram was here to share it with him.

Oh, how he wished that he could tell Wolfram the truth. About everything. He just wants to be able to tell him everything. He wants him to know everything about him.

He would tell him about his home. Atlantica. Of it's beauty. He would tell him about his people and how they lived, so he wouldn't continue to think on how strange Yuuri is for not knowing about things that are common here. He would tell him all about his collection and all the things he wants to experience and do. He would tell him of all the adventures he had under the sea with his best friend. He would tell him about his sister Julia and how his fathers heart turned cold.

He wanted him to meet his family. His mother would love him. He knew she would. His father would take some adjusting, but once he got over his thing about humans, Yuuri knew he would love him too.

"Yuuri."

Wolfram abruptly stopped walking, right in front of him.

"Yeah?" Yuuri asks as he blinks at his back.

He suddenly turns around and walks closer to him. Yuuri flushes as Wolfram's face comes really close to his.

"Wolf?" Yuuri whispers. What is he doing? It was almost as if he was going to-

Yuuri's breath hitched as Wolfram's fingers came up to brush against his cheek, his thumb brushing against his cheek bone.

Wolfram was so close. Yuuri felt his breath on his face. And he couldn't breathe. He was too afraid to. He didn't want to ruin this moment.

Was Wolfram going to kiss him? Yuuri hoped so.

All of a sudden Wolfram shook his head and moved his face away slightly. Though, he still didn't pull his hand away from Yuuri's cheek.

Yuuri tried to hide his slight disappointment.

"Let's go to the end of the dock."

Yuuri simply nodded as Wolfram pulled away from him completely and started heading towards the dock.

Yuuri sighed as he watched him walk away. So close.

Yuuri smiled, though. Maybe He still does have a chance. Maybe he could get Wolfram to kiss him tonight.

Yuuri hurries after him.

Both of them sit at the end of the dock, their legs dangling over the edge. The sun was setting. It was so beautiful. Yuuri just wanted to stay in this moment forever. He doesn't want tomorrow to come. Because that's when he'll have to start worrying.

"What do you think your family is doing now?"

Yuuri pauses. He doesn't want to think about that. Not after what Murata told him.

"They...they are probably frantically looking for me. Worried about me."

Wolfram frowns as he turns to look at him, "Then why won't you tell them you're okay?"

Yuuri shakes his head, "I...I can't. They wouldn't understand. And I told you they wouldn't like it if I was here."

Wolfram frowns, "I know, but..."

Yuuri nods, "I know. But don't worry. I might not be here for very long. And if I am, then I'll still tell them."

Wolfram fidgeted uncomfortably and whispers, "I...I don't want you to leave, Yuuri. I want you to stay here, ...with me."

Yuuri sighs and closes his eyes, "Listen. There's things you don't know. Things I can't tell you. But...let's not think about that tonight, okay? There's plenty of time to worry about things tomorrow." Yuuri pauses and looks over at him, "But for the record, I want to stay here with you, too."

Wolfram softens considerably, and Yuuri swears he's never seen as much emotion on Wolfram's face as in that moment. It makes Yuuri's heart race.

Suddenly there's a splash to Yuuri's right that makes him jump. Yuuri looks around quickly. What could that have been?

Wolfram looked over at him, "It was probably just a fish or something."

Yuuri nodded, "Ri-" Yuuri's eyes widened as he sees a flash of black hair in the water. That better not be who he thinks it is!

"Ow!" Came a small hiss and then a whispered, "Did you just bite me?"

Wolfram's eyes widened as he turns around, "Did you hear that?"

"Er, hear what?" Yuuri asked with false obliviousness.

Wolfram shook his head as he turned back to face Yuuri, "I could have sworn I heard a voice."

Murata, Yuuri thought angrily, next time I see you I'm going to kill you. And Conrad, too. Because I know he's with you.

Yuuri shakes his head and then takes his hand. He needs Wolfram to forget about it. He doesn't need Wolfram asking more questions he can't give honest answers to.

"I'm sure it was nothing."

"Why won't he just kiss him already?" Came the same hushed voice, "Does he think he's being subtle? It's pretty obvious he wants to."

Yuuri glares out into the water. Oh, Muata, you are so, so dead.

"There it is again!" Wolfram exclaims in bewilderment, "Didn't you hear it?"

Before he could respond he sees Murata's head pop up from under the water, right behind Wolfram. He's biting his lip. 'Sorry' he mouths to him.

Oh, you better be, Yuuri thought angrily.

'Go away!' He mouths back quickly swishing his hand the second Wolfram looked away from him.

Murata obviously gets the message because he quickly goes under the water. Yuuri sighs in relief.

Wolfram looks back over at him in confusion, "Are you okay? Please tell me you heard the voices to. I'd rather not think I'm hearing things."

Yuuri hesitates, "I...heard something. But I don't think it was voices. Maybe it was the wind. What would people be doing out here? And if there were, we would see them."

Yuuri breathes a sigh of relief when Wolfram seems to accept this. Now what should Yuuri do ? The mood was completely ruined now.

Wolfram turns to look at him thoughtfully, "Can I ask you something?"

Yuuri blinks at him, "Of course you can."

"Where do you see your future? Where do you think you'll be in, say, five years from now?"

Hopefully happily married to you, Yuuri thought. But he best not tell him that.

"I...I'm not sure yet. It depends on what's possible. Where I would like to be may not even be very realistic."

Wolfram sighs, "You're so vague with your answers."

Yuuri laughs at that, "I'm sorry. I'll make a deal with you. If I'm still here after tomorrow night, then I'll tell you everything you want to know."

Wolfram frowns, "What's so special about tomorrow night?"

Yuuri sighs, "Sorry. But that would be telling."

Wolfram rolls his eyes, "Fine. I'll hold you to that."

Yuuri hums happily, "I believe you."

Yuuri closes his eyes and a familiar warmth appears on his cheek again . Yuuri blinks and instantly flushes. Wolfram was staring at him so intently. What could he be thinking about? Wolfram started to stroke his cheek again and Yuuri found himself leaning into the touch. This was so perfect, he didn't ever want Wolfram to stop touching him. He didn't ever want him to leave his side again.

Wolfram starts to lean in closer to his face, eyes on Yuuri's lips. Yuuri's heart is starting to race again because oh, it's happening, it's finally happening. And this is perfect. The perfect time.

Wolfram's nose brushes against Yuuri's, his lips barely an inch away from Yuuri's. Wolfram's so close. He just needs to move his face just a little and his lips will be on-

"Ahhhhhh!" Yuuri screams as something wraps around his ankle and pulls him down.

"Yuuri!" Wolfram exclaims in surprise as he quickly moves to wrap his arms around Yuuri's waist to hold him up. Yuuri's arms instantly wrap around Wolfram's neck as he gets tugged off the dock.

Wolfram falling in after him.

Yuuri coughs as he bursts out from under the water. Wolfram is instantly by his side and patting at his back.

"Yuuri? Are you okay? What happened?" Wolfram asked in worry as water dripped from his hair. Yuuri quite liked it like that.

Yuuri shakes his head, "Some...something grabbed my leg!"

Wolfram pauses, "Are you sure?"

Yuuri just nods. What could that have been? He knows Murata would never do something like that. Not when he was so close.

Wolfram sighs, "Well, nothing seems to be here now. We best be getting back anyways. Come on. The sooner we get out of these wet clothes the better."

Yuuri nods, but the second Wolfram turns around he scowls. He was so close! Why does this always have to happen to him?

Yuuri sighs. Well, he supposes there's still always tomorrow. Yuuri pauses and looks down at the water. Seeing nothing, he slowly follows Wolfram back to the castle.

WolfYuu WolfYuu WolfYuu

Back in the water, two eels are staring at Wolfram and Yuuri as they are walking away.

Sara practically growls as he watches them. No! This was not how it was supposed to go! The prince wasn't supposed to end up falling for him like this!

"This was way too close!" Sara exclaimed in anger, "After this, the human will be kissing him by sunset for sure!"

Sara is not going to let that happen. He was hoping he wouldn't have to get involved at all. But at this rate it looked like he was going to have to.

He heads over to his cabinet and a cruel smirk makes it's way onto his lips. He thought he wouldn't ever have to use this. But this is the perfect time. He pulls out a box and opens it. Two black orbs glistened in it. The royal black eyes he stole from the previous king twenty years ago, Shouma's father. The very same eyes that ran in the family.

Yuuri's eyes.

For this spell to work, he needs something the human prince will react to. Something he has an emotional connection to. And he's been looking for the mysterious black eyed boy from the beach. Even if that boy was Yuuri, the prince doesn't know that. So, these eyes are perfect. He will fall right under his spell the second he looks into his eyes.

A cruel smirk makes it's way onto his lips. His magic starts to take over and the eyes go into his. Soon, his appearance starts to change also. His hair shortens and turns to a dark brown as his eyes became black.

Sara starts laughing evilly as the magic engulfs and changes him.

King Shouma's son is going to be his.

No matter what it takes.


	5. Chapter 5

Wolfram von Bielefeld would have told you a few days ago that he has never once in his life felt lonely. At least that he could remember. It may be sad, but that is something a prince just needed to be able to deal with. And they learn that at a very young age. Wolfram would have said a few days ago that he's too independent to feel something so needy. And just the simple presence of people more wouldn't be able to make him happy. Because, how could he say that, when he's never known any different? How could he miss and long for something that he's never actually had? Or felt before?

Wolfram realized when he met Yuuri, however, that that was exactly what he was feeling. He must have been lonely because now when Yuuri wasn't there he feels such an aching loss. And when Yuuri was there he feels so much more at ease and happy then he's ever felt in his life. Something he's never felt before. Because he has never felt what he was feeling now about anyone but him. He has never felt such a constant need to be near someone. He loves his mother and brother, of course. But he got used to them not being around so much.

He doesn't want to get used to that with Yuuri. He selfishly wants Yuuri with him all the time. He wants Yuuri's attention on him all the time. That is why he got so upset when he saw Yuuri with the maids this morning. And, Wolfram thinks angrily as he thinks of the waitor, why I got so...jealous...over Alaric. He knows it's selfish, and probably even a bit possessive, but he's always been like that. It's who he is. When he wants something he's not afraid to let people know it. And don't think that he is unaware of what the people in the castle think of him. And he knows what they call him, too.

They call him Little Prince Brat. And they call him a selfish loafer, too. He's heard it all.

He's perfectly aware of what they all think. And he's okay with it. He always knows what he wants and he takes it no matter what others think. But this time it's different. He feels more selfish about Yuuri than he has about anything before. And yet, he tries not to be. How does that even make sense? This is the first time he's ever not acted on his feelings of selfishness. At least not completely openly. He lets his anger at the situation show completely, as you must have noticed.

Wolfram sighs to himself as he lays his forehead on his arms that are leaning on the railing of the balcony of his room. This is all so confusing! What is he supposed to be doing? He's not completely sure exactly what it is that he's feeling. Or what it is exactly that he wants.

The boy on his mind is a wimp as it is, so Wolfram could hardly expect that he knew the answers.

"Oh, Wolfie."

Wolfram lifts his head and then turns to face his mother who's standing at the door smiling at him in sympathy.

Wolfram sighs, "What is it, Mother?"

She walks over to him, "Had a rough night? You should have gone for it sooner, Wolfie."

He turns toward her and blinks in bemusement, "What?"

"With Yuuri, of course."

Wolfram's eyes widened and his cheeks flush slightly as he says angrily, "Mother! Were you spying on us?!"

She rolls her eyes at him and then pouts slightly, "Don't be like that, Wolf. We were talking about something important. And I'm trying to give you some motherly advice. Why didn't you kiss him?"

Wolfram glares at the ground, "Who said I was going to?"

She rolls her eyes at that, "You weren't exactly being discrete. And besides, he wanted you to."

Wolfram looks up at her, his eyes widened slightly, "What makes you say that?"

She smiles, "He didn't push you away, did he?"

"Maybe he didn't know what was going on. He is a wimp like that."

She laughs, "I sincerely doubt he's that oblivious and naive. Your face was right there in front of his! It was pretty obvious that you wanted there to be no space be-"

Wolfram flushes again in embarrassment, "Mother!"

"Don't do that, Wolfie. I'm your mother. I know how you feel about him. I've known since I first saw you look at him the first day he came to dinner with us."

Wolfram paused and then looked in her direction again, "So enlighten me then. What am I feeling?"

She laughs again, "You're in love with him!"

Wolfram freezes and then looks away, "That makes no sense. How could you have decided that I was in love with him? I didn't know him at all then."

Celi sighs, "No. Of course you weren't in love with him then. But then again, you've never looked at anyone before like how you looked at him. And that's how I knew he was special. No one has ever gotten under your skin so easily. I knew that something would happen between you two. And somewhere along the way you fell in love with him."

Wolfram looks out to the beach. Could that really be true? It would explain all the things he's feeling. He even told Yuuri he wanted him to stay with him. And then Yuuri said...

"But for the record, I want to stay here with you, too."

He flushes. He thinks back to the time he and Yuuri spent together. A warm, happy feeling fills him. He's never felt anything like that before. And he selfishly wants to keep it there no matter what. He likes the feeling too much to just give it up. Wolfram pauses in thought. Wolfram never labeled that feeling before. But could his mother be right? Is it love? As soon as the word registered through his head, he knew his mother was right. He was just stalling at this point. He is in love with Yuuri. Because how else could he explain the warm, happy, possessive, jealous, and overprotective feelings that he gets over the wimp? That's why he wants to be around him all the time. Why he wants Yuuri to stay with him. He doesn't even want to think about what it would be like to have Yuuri not there anymore. Wolfram has never dmitted to needing anyone before. But he supposed there had to be a first time for everything.

Celi walks up to him and puts her arms around him, "I love you, Wolfie. And I've never seen you as happy as you are now before Yuuri came into your life. I want you to stay that happy. So if you love him, then tell him."

Wolfram smiles. He really does love his mother. She definitely has her moments, but she has always wanted what's best for him.

She then gives him one last squeeze and a smile before walking out of his room. Wolfram sighs as he glances towards Yuuri's bedroom window. He smiles. His mother was right. And now he just wanted to see Yuuri. Be with him. Know everything about him. Because Wolfram's no longer going to hold back.

And he's not going to let the wimp keep anymore secrets from him either.

Wolfram was just about to leave and go up to Yuuri's room, when he glanced down to the beach one last time. He frowned as he spotted someone waling along side the beach. What could they possibly be doing? Who was that? No one is allowed there. It's still part of the royal grounds, after all.

Wolfram leaves his room, but instead of going to visit Yuuri like he was originally planning, he went down to the beach again. He needed to figure out who that person was and make sure that they were very clear on the fact that they were trespassing. His discussion with Yuuri could wait a bit longer, right?

Once Wolfram made it to the beach, he looked around with a frown on his face as he looked for the man he just saw earlier. Now, where did he go? He couldn't see anyone anymore.

"Ah...excuse me," A voice called from behind him. "I'm a bit lost. Could you help me?"

Wolfram turns toward the voice. It was a young man. He had short brown hair. And his eyes...

Wolfram froze. It was those eyes. The eyes of the person that saved him. He could have sworn that person was...

But maybe it wasn't.

And when Wolfram looked him straight in the eyes, he was lost. The world clouded over.

He was completely consumed by this man in front of him.

WolfYuu WolfYuu WolfYuu

The next day Yuuri finds himself pacing in his room. He was so close last night! And now it's already his last day! Even if Wolfram does have some feelings for him, that doesn't mean he's going to kiss him before the sun goes down today! He pauses as he thinks back to last night. Everything was so perfect. Yuuri knew Wolfram was going to kiss him. Yuuri's heart started to race at the thought. He really wants Wolfram to kiss him. Can't the universe just be kind to him and let him skip to the part where he and Wolfram live Happily Ever After?

No. Of course he couldn't.

Yuuri is nervous. And so very, very terrified of losing Wolfram forever. Not to mention himself.

"Yuuri," Conrad sighs. "Will you stop pacing? It will accomplish nothing. Since today is your last day, you need all the time you can get. So go find the prince and make him kiss you! Trust me; from what I saw last night, he wants to. Now you just have to make him. Wear him down."

"Conrad...you're not saying what I think your saying, are you?"

"I don't know. What do you think I am saying?"

Yuuri flushes slightly as he glances down at Conrad who's sitting on the end of his bed, "That I should...you know. Try and...Seduce him. Or something."

Conrad pauses, "That's not what I'm saying."

Yuuri lets out a relieved breath, "Good."

"I'm saying, you do whatever you need to do, and I won't say anything to your father. Whatever you do behind closed doors with your prince stays there."

Yuuri flushes a bright red as he stutters, "C-Conrad!"

Conrad chuckles at him, "What? Yuuri, we are running short on time. And you know what they say, 'desperate times call for desperate measures.'"

"Not that desperate!"

Conrad gives him a small smile, "So, you don't want to do anything like that with him?"

Yuuri's face flames, "That's none of your business, first of all! And of course I do. Just not for those reasons."

"Yuuri," Conrad sighs. "I know. I wouldn't want that for you either. But we are running short on time. And you might be losing your chance to be with him that way at all. And I refuse to lose you to the sea witch."

Yuuri's features relax slightly, "Alright. I know. I want to avoid it coming to that, too. It's just...I want him to kiss me because he wants to and because he...loves me. Not because he...wants something else. He was close a couple times last night. So maybe I just need to be alone with him. Just the two of us. Then maybe I can get him to kiss me."

Conrad sighs, "Okay. Good luck. You should probably go and find him now."

Yuuri nods, "Hey, Conrad? Relax, okay? How can I when you're so obviously freaking out?"

Conrad gives him a small smile, "I apologize, Sire."

Yuuri smiles back before rolling his eyes, "Good. And don't start with that, Conrad. You know very well that I have a name."

Conrad sighs and then smiles back in reassurance.

And then Yuuri walks out of his room to go and look for Wolfram. He needs a plan. Not one as...extreme as Conrad's. Though, he has to have something. Maybe he just needs to start making his feelings a little more obvious. Yuuri smiles. He could probably do that. Though, he feels that he's already pretty obvious. Everyone always tells him that he wears his heart on his sleeve. And besides, he's terrible at lying and keeping secrets. Obviously, with the way his secret seemed to be going now, that wasn't too hard to believe. And anyways, he absolutely hates lying. Especially to Wolfram. Because he wants Wolfram to know him more than anything. But to be here with him, he still had to keep half of his life a secret. Why did it have to be like that? He wants to tell Wolfram everything. He wants to be able to tell him absolutely everything. Why did life have to be so complicated and difficult? It was unfair.

"Sire, are you sure about this? This is so sudden..."

Yuuri smiles. Sire? That could only be Wolfram. He rushes up the hallway and towards the ballroom where he could find Wolfram. He couldn't believe how his heart fluttered and how much happiness always filled him at the thought of being with him. He didn't realize it was possible to feel such a way about anyone. He has to kiss him by sunset. He doesn't ever want to lose that feeling. He wants to stay with Wolfram forever.

Last night he dreamed of their future together. They were married. They were going to have kids. They would even go and take one of those ships to go and see his family on occasion. His people. He longed for that dream to come true. It was perfect. Yuuri didn't think there was anything else in the word that could make him happier.

Yuuri didn't realize this morning that his dream and happiness and very soul would turn to dust the first time he heard Wolfram speak today.

"Of course I'm sure Gwendal. I may have just met him last night, but I knew in a second he was the one. And I'm going marry him," Wolfram told his brother blankly.

And Yuuri's heart broke. What? No, Wolfram couldn't mean that. He couldn't! Yuuri was so sure that Wolfram might actually...

No. Tears came to Yuuri's eyes. This couldn't be happening. He puts both of his hands on the wall and leans against it for support. He listens closely to the voices on the other side. Hoping and wishing that he didn't really hear the words Wolfram said.

"Well, if you're sure," Gwendal sighed with a visible frown on his face. Wrinkles appearing around his eyes. "When did you want to get married?"

"As soon as possible," he answered. "Hopefully tonight?"

Gwendal nodded with a frown on his face, "That is manageable."

Gwendal, Wolfram, and the man clinging to Wolfram's arm that Yuuri now despised, walked right out of the ballroom. Leaving Yuuri behind and feeling utterly alone.

Tears now fell from Yuuri's eyes. He turned his back against the wall, and slides down it in despair. How could this happen? It couldn't be! He could have been so sure that Wolfram really was falling for...

And this was so unlike Wolfram! He doesn't let people in that easily! He only met that man last night!

Yuuri paused. And then pulled his knees to his chest and hugs them. But maybe...that just means it was true love. Wolfram didn't open up to Yuuri like that...but he did for this man.

Yuuri wants to lock himself away in his room and cry his eyes out. He doesn't even care at this point if the sun ever goes down or not. He just wants this to be over. For this feeling to go away. He was so sure that he and Wolfram would be able to be together. Be happy. He really thought that it was so close to finally happening.

Yuuri hides his face into his knees, trying to wipe some of the tears from his eyes. What is he supposed to do now? Yuuri has never felt so hurt before in his life.

WolfYuu WolfYuu WolfYuu

"Yuuri! You have to do something!"

Yuuri sighs from his spot on the rock as he swishes his feet in the ocean, "Murata, I can't. It's too late. Wolfram made his decision."

Yuuri hated admitting that out loud. Though, that still didn't make it any less true. Wolfram made his choice and there's nothing anybody can do about it. Even me, Yuuri thought despairingly.

Murata shakes his head stubbornly, "It doesn't make any sense! I saw the way he was with you yesterday. And besides, it's not like him to just drop everything and marry someone he's met only a few hours ago. He doesn't know anything about this man!"

Yuuri smiles at him sadly, tears prickling out from his eyes, "Murata. It's too late. In three hours the sun is going to set. I failed. And there's nothing we can do about it."

Murata pauses as he stares at him and then whispers, "No. Yuuri, when the sun goes down..."

Yuuri nods, "I know."

Murata looks away from him, "Wha-what am I supposed to tell your parents?"

Yuuri looks down at his hands, "You don't have to tell them anything. They...they'll just never find me. Eventually they'll just assume that I'm..."

Murata looks at him with sad eyes. Yuuri just smiles at him in reassurance before standing up and walking back towards the castle. Three hours to go...

And then he will belong to the sea witch.

A shiver went through his spine at the thought.

WolfYuu WolfYuu WolfYuu

The sun is setting.

Yuuri steps out of the castle as he watches the ship sailing away. Taking Wolfram and his future with it. How could this be happening? He could have sworn that Wolfram felt something for him...

But of course he was wrong. He should have known. He keeps staring at the sun. He really can't deal with this anymore! It hurts too much. And instead of time going by too fast as it was before, now it was going by painstakingly slow. It was torture.

"Yuuri..."

He looked over to see Conrad looking over at him in sympathy. Yuuri didn't like that look.

"Conrad. Don't look at me like that. I gave this a shot-and though it was a long one-I don't regret it. I'm grateful-so grateful-that I had the chance to meet him. I fell in love with him. And though I now know he doesn't feel the same for me-I still don't regret it. Because...I needed this. Otherwise I would have spent my life wondering. And I would have regretted it." Yuuri shakes his, "It's okay. Really. I made this deal. And now I'll have to live with the consequences."

Though Yuuri sounded as though he was okay, that was still the complete opposite of what he felt. He was afraid-terrified-of what would become of him. However, those feelings were clouded over by the pain and hurt he was feeling over Wolfram. Just when he thought he might actually have a chance, it was completely ripped away from. Wolfram loved someone else. And that pain hurt more than he ever thought it could.

Tears came to Yuuri's eyes and he quickly wiped them away. He wished it wasn't like this. Why didn't Wolfram love him? Yuuri thought he would always long for the answer.

He glances at the sun. It's setting. Yuuri tenses and takes a deep breath. He only has about a half an hour left. He just wishes it would set already. If only to get it over with. Time just leaves you with a sense of false hope. And that hope just leads to more anxiety and stress. He can't deal with this anymore.

He just wants this to end.

WolfYuu WolfYuu WolfYuu

Gunter found himself very curious on how his beautiful double black prince was doing. When he realized that the four days that he was given were almost up, he felt the need to go and check on him. If you have yet to realize, Gunter has a soft spot for the young prince. His kind and gentle nature drew Gunter to him right away. There was nothing that he found that he wouldn't do for that boy. And if anyone deserves to find happiness, Gunter knew it was him. The young prince that would always look out for everyone else. Always consider their happiness and feelings before his own. That boy definitely had a way of warming his heart. He absolutely adored him.

And Gunter vowed to do anything he could to ensure that boys happiness.

Which is why when he found out about the human that Yuuri had fallen in love with, Gunter had to make sure he was worthy. He watched him that first day. He needed to make sure the young prince wouldn't get his heart broken. Because Gunter couldn't allow that fate for the kindest, most thoughtful prince he's ever met! He wouldn't let that fate fall upon his double black! And he found that the blond was very hot headed. And a selfish loafer, too. And he couldn't stand the thought of someone so unworthy with his prince. He didn't deserve Yuuri! And for that he was certain.

But then he saw more of how he acted with Yuuri. He was kind and open in a way he never expected to come from the Little Prince Brat. But then, Gunter knew, Yuuri seemed to have that effect on people. So, that's when Gunter decided, that if he made Yuuri happy, and his young prince loved him, then Gunter would accept. Because as long as Yuuri was happy, then that was all that mattered.

But God Forbid that boy hurts him. Because Gunter knew the selfish loafer would have a lot more than just Gunter to deal with if that happened. It's common knowledge that one should never do anything to harm King Shouma and Queen Miko's children. And considering Yuuri's their youngest, they are especially overprotective with him. There is no limit of things that they would do to protect him.

Gunter hums silently to himself as he flies towards Blood Pledge Castle. He needs to know how Yuuri is doing. Today is his last day.

He frowns to himself as he looks down at a royal ship sailing away. That's odd, Gunter thought. He usually knows pretty well how the royals systems of ships work. And as far as he was aware, there wasn't supposed to be a ship out today. The only times they didn't follow their schedule was during special occasions. Celebrations.

Gunter smiles brightly. That must mean...

Yuuri did it! Though he had few doubts that he wouldn't. It was Yuuri, after all. Who wouldn't fall in love with him?

Gunter quickly flies down towards the ship. He must find Yuuri to congratulate him. Gunter knew his beautiful, double black prince would be able to do it! Gunter smiled dreamily. Because who else was amazing enough to do such a thing?

He flies by a window and stops suddenly as he hears humming coming from one of the rooms. Gunter frowned. Who was that? He was sure that he has never heard that voice before. Then he catches sight of black eyes. Yuuri? Gunter thought. It couldn't be! He would know his prince anywhere! But then who was it?

Gunter landed on the window as he looked in and found a man with short brown hair. Who was this? And why did he have Yuuri's eyes?

The brunette gives out a low chuckle as he fixes his, very formal, Gunter guessed, suit.

"I'm very close now. I just need to make it through this sunset. And once I marry the prince, then I would have won," the man smirks as he glances into the mirror. Gunter's eyes widened in horror. Because the person in the mirror looked nothing like the one Gunter was seeing. It was the sea witch! "King Shouma's son will be mine very soon now."

Sara's cruel smirk inside the mirror sent shivers through Gunter's spine. No. He needs to find Yuuri! Gunter quickly backs away from the window and takes off towards the castle. He glances at the sun. No! Yuuri's time is running out! Gunter was panicking. He couldn't let this happen to his young prince! The sea witch couldn't have him!

Gunter would make sure of that.

WolfYuu WolfYuu WolfYuu

Twenty minutes.

That's how much longer he has left. And then he'll never see Wolfram again. He'll never see his mother or his father or Murata or Conrad or even Gunter...

It hurts to think about. He didn't prepare nearly enough for this outcome.

"Yuuri," Came Murata's whispered voice from the water. "There has to be something we can do. We can't just let this happen. We need to think. There's a way out of this. I'm sure of it. But we...we need your dad. He could-"

"No!" Yuuri exclaimed. "We can't bring them into this. We can't."

Conrad sighs, "Yuuri. The young sage is right. We have to-"

"Yuuri! Oh my beautiful prince! It's terrible! Tragic! It's-!"

Yuuri looks over, startled, as Gunter flies down at them, screeching. Just great, Yuuri thought. Just what I need right now.

"Gunter," Yuuri spoke calmly as Gunter landed in front of him and looked at him with panicked eyes. "What is it?"

"Oh, it's terrible! Just terrible, My Prince! It's-"

"Gunter!" Murata snapped, "Just tell us what it is!"

Gunter calmed himself a little bit before continuing, "The sea witch! He's on the ship! And-"

"Gunter," Yuuri interrupted. "I don't understand. Why would he be on the royal ship?"

"The blond prince's fiancé! I saw him in the mirror! Don't you understand?! The prince is going to marry the sea witch in disguise!"

Yuuri's eyes widened. No. That couldn't be true! If it was that would mean...

Wolfram doesn't love him! Yuuri smiles at that thought. He knew that something about this whole situation just didn't add up. He felt so much relief at the fact that it wasn't true. That means he and Wolfram still had a chance. And then frowns as he looks at the sun. No! He's too late! But he can't let this happen to Wolfram. It may still be a small chance. But a chance nonetheless. He isn't going to give up. Wolfram needs him. He quickly turns to Conrad and Murata.

"Conr-" Yuuri started, as he looked at him with fear on his face.

Conrad nods before interrupting him, "Yuuri, you need to get to that ship! Murata, you have to get Yuuri there as fast as you can!"

Yuuri quickly drops into the water as Murata nods, "I'll do my best! Are you ready Yuuri?"

Yuuri nods as he quickly grabs onto him, "Let's go!"

"Don't worry, Young Prince! I will go and get His Majesty as fast as I can!" Conrad yells after him before quickly jumping in the water himself.

"Wait!" Gunter exclaims as he looks at Conrad. "What am I supposed to do?! I'll do anything to help my prince!"

Conrad pauses before responding, "Gunter! You need to do whatever you can to stop that wedding!"

"Stop the wedding?" Gunter asks as he blinks, "Of course! Stop the wedding! I can do that!"

Conrad and Gunter then part ways. Conrad swimming as quickly as he can. He needs to get to the king as fast as he can. He refuses to let Yuuri belong to the sea witch! He's sworn to do whatever it takes to protect the royal family. And he isn't going to go back on that word.

Protecting Yuuri is the most important thing to him.

WolfYuu WolfYuu WolfYuu

Yuuri struggles as he tries to keep his head above the water. He has one arm around Murata and the other trying to push its way through the water. He needs to get to that ship! He loves having legs and feet. Though, at this moment in time, he really wishes he had his tail again. If he did, then he probably would be really close to the ship already! Murata has his, though it's hard to swim with someone else's weight hanging off of you. Yuuri breathes deeply and keeps sending glances towards the sun, a panicked expression on his face.

"Murata!" Yuuri gasps out. "We are not going to make it!"

"Yes we are!" Murata yelled back. "I'm going to get you there!"

Yuuri wasn't so sure about that. But he did appreciate Murata's confidence. And he wasn't about to give up either. He refused to let the sea witch trick Wolfram into marrying him!

He feels so foolish. Everyone else expected something like this. None of them trusted the sea witch in the slightest. He supposed what everyone says about him is true. Though he loathes admitting it. Because he was naive enough to think the sea witch wouldn't do anything like this. Because if the sea witch was doing this, then Sara never wanted Yuuri to be with the prince in the first place. Sara wanted him to fail. Yuuri should have expected this. He should have known Sara would never actually change. He was pathetic.

Sara wanted Yuuri to belong to him.

Yuuri looks at the sun.

About ten minutes.

Yuuri isn't going to give up on saving Wolfram. Even if he ultimately has to belong to the sea witch in the end.

At least Wolfram will be safe. That's all Yuuri wants.

WolfYuu WolfYuu WolfYuu

Gunter refuses to let the sea witch get away with this! He's not going let him harm his prince in any way.

He flies over the sea, the waves splashing in every direction. How is he going to do this? He can't do it himself. He needs help. He looks over to find a flock of birds flying close by. He smiles to himself, pleased. Perfect!

"Hey!" Gunter calls over. "I need your help..."

Soon enough Gunter had a flock of bird's right on his side. He smiled to himself, feeling accomplished. All he had left to do was take care of the sea witch.

Gunter landed on the edge of the ship as he watched the sea witch and the blond prince, their arms locked with each other's at the front. Everyone was sitting in their seats as they stared at them. Gunter never really got the point of these sorts of ceremonies.

People were just strange.

"Do you take this man, to have and to hold…"

The man in front of them started saying to the blond. Though, Gunter wasn't very concerned as to what exactly he was saying. He was much more concerned with the sea witch. Gunter wouldn't take his eyes off him for a second.

The sea witch had a smirk on his face. And Gunter frowned at the blank stare on the prince's face. What was Gunter supposed to do about that? What exactly has the sea witch done to him? Gunter has to figure that out, too. He watches as the strange creature with scales bares its teeth at the sea witch. He definitely has good instincts, Gunter thought with a grin.

The sea witch glares at the creature before kicking it in the face. Gunter winces slightly at that. The creature cowers back slightly, but still very much glaring up at the man. Then the sea witch looks back up with a fake smile plastered on his own face. Gunter scowls at him.

"I do," The blond prince said.

Gunter looks up at the birds, which are flying straight above the ship and yells up at them, "Now!"

Gunter smiles to himself as the humans started to scream. Birds were flying all around them and pecking at them. Gunter lets his own smirk go onto his face as two birds started to pull on the sea witches hair. He glares at them and starts to swing his arms around, trying to hit the birds.

"You will release me this instant, you little pests!" The sea witch hissed at them.

Wolfram just stared.

Gunter holds back a laugh. This is definitely one way to sabotage a wedding.

WolfYuu WolfYuu WolfYuu

Yuuri sighs in relief as he makes it onto the ship. He looks all around for Wolfram through all the chaos. All the people are screaming and running around as birds chase them all over the ship. If this wasn't a more dire situation, Yuuri would probably be laughing at the scene in front of him. His eyes scan over the ship. He relaxes slightly once he spots Wolfram standing very still on the other end of the ship.

"Wolfram!" Yuuri yells as he runs his way over to him.

Yuuri puts his hand on Wolfram's right arm once he reaches him. He frowns to himself when Wolfram doesn't react. He slowly moves so he is standing right in front of him.

"Wolf..." Yuuri whispers as he puts his hands on both sides of his face. He searches his eyes for some sort of reaction, emotion, something...

He finds nothing. Yuuri bites his bottom lip. What's wrong with him? What is he supposed to do?

He looks around to see all the chaos going on around him. Then he freezes as he sees the brunette that Wolfram was about to marry. The sea witch, Yuuri realizes. He looks straight at him and his eyes widened in surprise as he stares into the sea witches eyes. Those are his eyes. The royal family's eyes. He looks back and forth between Sara and Wolfram.

It couldn't be a coincidence.

He looks around frantically. He has to be around here somewhere.

There.

"Gunter!" Yuuri calls up towards Gunter, who's flying in the sky. "It's his eyes! That's what's doing this to Wolfram!"

Gunter looks down at him, incomprehension written all over his face as he stares down at him and Wolfram. He blinks before looking over towards Sara. Realization seemed to dawn on him as he looked back towards Yuuri, smiles brightly, and then nods at him.

He watches as Gunter flies down straight towards Sara. Yuuri blinks in confusion as he stares at the scene in front of him. What exactly is Gunter going to do?

Yuuri watches them as he trails his hands off Wolfram's face and instead takes his hands in his. He feels a lot calmer in his presence. Whether Wolfram is completely with it or not is beside the point. He just needs Wolfram back now. He can't stand the thought of the passionate blond being so unfeeling...

There has to be a way out of this.

Yuuri looks up again into Wolfram's blank stare. If Wolfram really does love him...then he's going to do whatever it takes to be with him. No matter what his deal with Sara was. He refused to believe that he spent three days here, succeeding in getting Wolfram to fall in love with him, and having it all be for nothing.

Yuuri flinches slightly as he sees Gunter's beak pierce right through Sara's eye. He screams despairingly as blood rushes from his eyes and his hands come up to cover his face. Gunter looks as if he's literally trying to claw his eyes out.

Yuuri's breath catches at the bloody scene in front of him. But then movement in his hands distract him enough that he looks away from them and up into Wolfram's eyes. A smile slowly starts to form on his face as he sees emotion and life fill up into his eyes.

"Yuuri?" Wolfram asks him in a whisper as he blinks at him.

Yuuri grins as he takes one of his hands out of Wolfram's and puts it on his face. He breathes out in a hushed whisper, "Wolfram..."

As Yuuri looks into his eyes, he realizes the familiarity of the situation. Wolfram's eyes widened and Yuuri guesses he recognizes it, too...

"Yuuri..." Wolfram breathes, realization spreading across his face. "The beach...it was..."

Yuuri nods and smiles when he is able to. He's not lying. Wolfram figured it out, so he just needed to confirm it. There was nothing against body gestures. He was just never allowed to say anything. "I've wanted to tell you...so much..."

Wolfram gives him a small smile, "I knew it..."

Yuuri sees Wolfram looking below his eyes. At his lips. And Yuuri just needs to do it. He just needs to push his way up a little bit. And then he would be kissing him. He has to...

"Wolfram!" Sara snaps, "Get away from him!"

Yuuri ignores him. Just a little bit further.

Just before Yuuri touches his lips with Wolfram's, a tingling feeling makes its way through him. In his stomach...

And then through his legs.

No. This couldn't be happening. Not now. He was so close. Why was the universe just so against him?

Yuuri gasps and he feels on the verge of collapsing. He watches as Wolfram's eyes widened as he stares at him in surprise. Yuuri gasps again as he feels his knees locking and then they start merging together. He slips through Wolfram's arms and then falls to the floor.

Yuuri blinks down at himself. His legs are gone. He hears people gasp. All they see is a tail. He looks over and sees Gwendal and Celi and Anissina and Lasagna, as well as a bunch of other people. He recognized their faces. He's seen them before, but he was never introduced to them. He swallows nervously. They are all staring at him, eyes widened in disbelief.

He chances a look at Wolfram. He's looking at Yuuri's tail in such surprise that Yuuri doesn't know how to take it. He bites his bottom lip nervously.

"Wolf..." He looks up into Yuuri's eyes. "I..."

Yuuri stiffens as cruel laughing makes its way through his ears. He looks over to see Sara smirking at him, his face covered in blood. However, Yuuri notices his eyes are back to their original golden color.

"You're too late!" Sara proclaims as his hair starts to turn blond and grow much longer. His skin becomes paler in color. And Yuuri flinches when his tentacles also start growing back.

People screamed and start running to the far ends of the ship. As far away from the sea witch as they could possibly get. Away from the extended tentacles.

Yuuri's eyes widened as the tentacles wrap themselves around him and lift him up.

"Guh!" Comes out of Yuuri's mouth as Sara pulls him close to him. Yuuri tries to wiggle his way free from the disgusting tentacles, but he couldn't seem to break free from the death grip they had around him.

"I apologize that we couldn't make it to our honeymoon, Your Highness. But we have bigger things that need attending. Isn't that so, my Young Prince?" Sara stated with a smirk on his face. He turns his face towards Yuuri's and pulled his closer to his as he spoke.

Yuuri tried to glare at him, but then all of a sudden he was pulled overboard and into the water. Without a second glance at Wolfram.

"Yuuri!" Wolfram screamed as he ran towards the edge of the ship. He wasn't exactly sure what was going on. But he couldn't lose Yuuri. Because if anything happened to him...Wolfram wouldn't know what he would do. He didn't care what could have happened to him. He was fully prepared to jump in straight after the double black.

"Wolfie!"

"Your Majesty!"

Wolfram froze for a second as he heard his mother and brother yell after him. He frowns as he looks behind him, and then Gwendal is there. Holding onto his arm, preventing him from going anywhere.

"Your Majesty, I must protest this! It's too dangerous. You can't-"

He glares at his brother before interrupting him coldly, "Gwendal. You are my brother and I respect you. But release me right now. I won't let him take Yuuri! It's my decision and you are not allowed to make this one for me."

He watches as Gwendal's eyes widen slightly in surprise. Wolfram doesn't ever speak to him like that, and it took him by surprise. He has never spoken so coldly towards him before.

"Wolfie..." Wolfram looks over at his mother. He sighs and his face softens slightly as he looks at her.

"No, Mother. I need to go after him. I..." He trails off as he looks back into the water. The need to just jump right in straight after the wimp was growing stronger.

She smiles, "I know." She then starts to squeal, "Go save my future son in law, Wolfie!"

Wolfram blinks at her in surprise before smiling. He didn't bother to correct her. After all, he hoped the statement would be true.

He shakes his head before jumping onto the nearest life boat. He needs to get to Yuuri. Every fiber in his body is humming with the need to protect him. He isn't going to lose him. Everyone has always been trying to set him up, expecting him to marry the first eligible person he met. They all became very annoyed when he turned down every single one of them. Because he didn't want to marry for politics. He wanted to find the right person. He wanted to love that person. And now that he has found him, he's not letting go of him. He wants to keep him forever. He's not going to let go this time.

He refuses to.

Everyone watches as Wolfram heads out farther and farther away from them. Queen Celi is smiling. Happy that her son finally found someone that was so important to him. Though, part of her still feared for him. She wouldn't know what she would do if something happened to him. Though, she was worried about Yuuri too. Because how could you not become attached to that boy? She just wanted them both to be safe and happy at home.

As the group watched Wolfram, a storm started to hit. Thunder booming in the sky. And everyone was completely ignorant of the two crystal back orbs lying together on the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

Yuuri tugs back instinctively as Sara drags Yuuri deeper under the water. He gasps as the tentacle around his wrist tightens and pulls him closer to the long haired blond. Yuuri couldn't believe things turned out this way. If Sara hadn't interfered...Yuuri now knew how Wolfram felt about him. He loved him, too. Yuuri grits his teeth. And now he has to belong to the sea witch forever, knowing Wolfram had indeed wanted him. Why did life have to be so unfair? There was no getting out of this situation now. Yuuri fights back tears. How could he be so stupid as to accept the sea witches deal? Though he doesn't regret ever meeting Wolfram, he still should have known that the sea witch would do whatever it took to make sure he wouldn't succeed.

"Oh, Poor Prince, though I would much enjoy keeping you, I have a much bigger plan than this. Don't worry, I have nothing against you personally, however you are very important to the person that I do..." Sara tells him with a smirk on his lips.

Yuuri glares at him, "You mean my father! Stay away from him!"

Sara chuckles darkly, "I wasn't planning on doing anything, My Dear. If all goes as planned, your father will be the one offering himself to me."

Yuuri clenched his jaw as Sara pulls him along. How could he let this happen? Of course Sara had plans of revenge against his father! He was the one who banished him, after all. How could Yuuri not realize this sooner? If anything happens to his father...it will be all Yuuri's fault...

"Saraleugi! Unhand my son this instant!"

Yuuri stiffens as he looks over to find his father floating sternly in front of Sara, triton glowing and pointed at him. His father's face looked deadly as he was glaring at Sara. Yuuri bites at his bottom lip. Sara was right. Yuuri knew this. His father would do anything to save him. Even at the cost of himself.

Sara just straightens himself up and smirks back at the enraged king. Yuuri starts to shake slightly. Sara knew he had the upper hand in this. Yuuri knew it too.

"Oh, you know I would, Your Majesty," Sara spoke in an overly patronizing voice as he puts his hand on the king's triton and lowered it. "But, you see, we have a contract. The young prince now belongs to me."

Sara smiles as he holds the contract up, clearly showing Yuuri's signature at the bottom before Yuuri started to plead with his father, "Dad, I'm sorry! I didn't mean-"

His father just glared angrily at the glowing paper in front of him. The thought of anyone owning his son disgusted him. King Shouma's grip tightens on his triton as he aims it at the contract. He fires at it angrily as the force suddenly pushes Sara back. Yuuri gasps as the grip on his wrist suddenly disappears. He watches as Sara is pushed back from the power of the triton and slammed into a wall. Yuuri shivers as Sara starts to chuckle darkly behind the contract that is currently hiding his face.

"Yuu-chan!"

Yuuri blinks at the cheerful, yet fearful, voice that rings through his ears. He turns around to see his mother on the sidelines, waving him over to her. He looks next to her to find Murata and Conrad also there. Yuuri relaxes slightly when he sees them. He is so relieved they are okay. Then, without glancing back, he quickly swims over to them. Once he gets there, his mother's arms wrap around him instantly. She holds him in a death grip. Yuuri gasps as the arms around him cut off his air supply.

"M-mom! I can't breathe!" Yuuri says as he squirms a bit. He didn't want to complain too much this time, though. He knew how worried his mother was. And he had to completely soften when she clenched her fists on his back and started to cry with her face pressed into his neck.

"Oh, Yuu-chan! Mama was so worried! Don't ever scare me like that again!" She scolds him. "You have to tell Mama when you decide to turn yourself into a human and walk around on land!"

Yuuri couldn't hold back a smile at the way she worded that. Oh, he really did miss his mother. He wondered absentmindedly if Conrad happened to mention to her the reason he went onto land in the first place.

Wolfram.

Yuuri quickly turned around, only to have his mother push him behind her to float protectively in front of him. Yuuri tried to hold back a scowl at her overprotectiveness. He knew it was only her motherly worries, which Yuuri thought amplified right after Julia, but to Yuuri's surprise seemed even stronger now.

Yuuri looked over her shoulder to find Sara chuckling and moving the contract down, "See! This contract is fool proof. It is legal and binding. Not even you can break it, King Shouma. A deal is a deal. That boy belongs to me."

Yuuri stiffens behind his mother as magic starts to swarm around him. Everyone gasps as they look towards him in worry. Suddenly he starts to shrink down closer and closer to the ground and he whimpers.

"No!" His father yells out in fear. Yuuri doesn't remember his father ever sounding like that before. He always stood tall with such a fear striking confidence that no one wanted to stand up against him. He has never heard such vulnerability in his father's voice before. That in itself terrifies Yuuri.

"Yuu-chan!" His mother screams as she crouches down to be closer to him.

Yuuri glanced worriedly back at his father. Shouma's teeth clench as he looks at Sara. Hatred was spilling off of him in waves of rage. He glances at Yuuri, rage still evident in his features, but concern and love also showed through as he looked at him.

"However," Sara started and everyone looked over at him. "I would be willing to make a trade. The son of king Shouma is a very valuable prospect. But there just may be someone even more valuable. Hmmm, King Shouma?"

Yuuri's father's fists clench and he glances at Yuuri. Defeat was clear in his gaze and it made icy fear shiver down his spine. Yuuri's eyes widened. No! This couldn't be happening. Yuuri never wanted this to happen.

"Father! Please! Don't do this!" Yuuri cried out.

Shouma just sends him a small smile of reassurance before turning and nodding once at Sara. A smirk came onto Sara's face as he pulls out a new contract. His mother's hand suddenly appears on his head. It's like she needs to touch him to make sure he just doesn't disappear again. He knows his mother doesn't want this to happen. Tears start to form in his eyes. And he also knew that she would sacrifice anything for his sake.

Murata straightens and sends him an apologetic glance. He tries to be reassuring, but even if he comes out safe in the end, what of Atlantica? Who knew what Sara would do after this.

Yuuri didn't think he was at all worth that.

Shouma points his triton at the golden paper and signs his name. Suddenly magic surrounds Yuuri again and he's back to his normal self. Yuuri's eyes widened and he quickly tries to rush towards his father, but his mother's arms are suddenly around him tightly again, preventing him from doing so. He looks towards Murata and Conrad helplessly. Murata just gives him a look of pity and Conrad just shakes his head sadly. Yuuri blinks the tears out of his eyes as he looks back towards his father. He squirms uncomfortably as Sara starts laughing. Water and dust start to swarm around his father and then it starts to shrink. Yuuri's eyes widened as the dust starts to clear, and in his father's place was a grey, plant like creature. Just like the ones Yuuri saw at the entrance of Sara's home. Yuuri quickly escapes his mother's arms and swims towards the ground were his father was.

"Dad?" Yuuri whispers. The eyes on the plant-his father's eyes-looked downwards sadly.

"Oh, Your Majesty," Conrad whispers from the other side of him.

"Shouma..." His mother looks at him with sad eyes.

Yuuri turned his head up to glare at the man chuckling darkly. Then the sea witch grabs his father's crown and puts it on his own head with a smirk on his face. He then grabs his father's triton and holds it looking completely satisfied with himself.

Yuuri becomes very angry, "How could you?!"

Sara just smirks down at him, "How could I, Dear? How could I not? Your father got what he deserved after what he did to me. And so will your precious Atlantica."

Yuuri's teeth clench as he swims up to him and try's to grab his father's triton out of his hands, "You're a monster!"

"Yuuri!" His mother and Murata called out to him, fearfully.

"Your Highness!" Conrad yelled out to him at the same time.

Sara hits him with his Triton and Yuuri yells out in pain as he's pushed back into the stone wall behind him. Sara aims the triton at Yuuri as he glares at him.

"Don't test me, dear. The deal does not forbid me from harming you, after all."

Suddenly his mother tries to swim over to them angrily, "Leave him alone!"

Sara glares over at his mother. Yuuri's eyes widen as he cries out for her to stop. But it was too late. Sara sent out a blast from the triton right towards her. She was pushed back into a cave and the huge blast caused a rock slide. Yuuri yells out to her but she can no longer hear him. She was trapped. Conrad and Murata yelled out to her, too. They both tried frantically to move the large rocks that trapped his mother. But it seemed useless trying to get through the rocks.

"Now it's time for me to deal with you," Sara says as he turns to face him, his triton glowing right in front of his face. Yuuri stiffens in fear as he realizes there is nothing he can do. He prepares himself for Sara's blow as he closes his eyes tightly.

Sara screams and Yuuri's eyes shoot open as a sharp object pierces through the sea witches arm. Blood started to poor out of it and Sara's hand quickly comes up to clutch at his arm. Yuuri blinks in surprise, wondering where that object came from. He looks past the sea witch and gasps in surprise.

It was Wolfram! He was floating a few feet away, glaring daggers at Sara.

"Wolfram!" Yuuri yells. He shouldn't be here! He could get hurt. "Look out!"

Wolfram quickly turns around and swims towards the surface. Yuuri bites his bottom lip worriedly as he watches him get farther away from him. Yuuri refuses to let Sara hurt him!

"Floatsome! Jetsome! Go get him!" Sara commands the eels. They glance at each other with smirks on their faces before slithering up towards the blonde prince.

Yuuri watches as Wolfram makes it to the surface, right before the two eels slither themselves around him and pull him right back under the water. Yuuri's eyes widen and a panic fills him as he watches this. He was about to scream out to them right before seeing Murata and Conrad swim over towards Wolfram. Yuuri relaxes slightly. He watches as they pull and tug at the two eels trying to get them to release their grip around Wolfram.

Yuuri sighs in relief once they finally let go of him and slither away from the crab and merman. He glances over to Sara and watched as the sea witch grits his teeth and points the triton right at Wolfram.

"You should say goodbye to your Wolfie now, My Dear," Sara spoke with narrowed eyes as his triton started to glow.

Yuuri's eyes widen in fear and he swims up towards Sara and grabs him from behind as he yelled, "No!"

Sara yelped as he was suddenly pulled back roughly and another blast suddenly came out of his triton. Yuuri sighed in relief when he saw that it was no longer heading towards Wolfram. He heard Sara growl and he's suddenly thrown back again and he hits the sea floor hard as he falls onto his back.

Yuuri watches as the blast suddenly hits the two eels. He glances at Sara, who was completely distracted with a shocked and heartbroken look on his face as he watched his eels shrink and start to float downwards towards them. Yuuri quickly gets up off the ground and swims up as fast as he can towards Wolfram up onto the surface.

Once he reaches the surface he quickly looks around in worry. Where was Wolfram? Yuuri needed to find him! What if something happened to him? What if-?

"Yuuri!"

Yuuri holds his breath and then quickly turns around to see Wolfram starting to swim over to him. He lets out that breath when he sees that he is completely unharmed. Yuuri then swims towards him as fast as he can. Once Yuuri reaches him Wolfram grabs him into his arms and pulls him close to him. He presses his face into the side of Yuuri's and breathes him in. Yuuri shivers at the feeling. Despite their predicament, Yuuri couldn't help but feel safe now that he was with Wolfram. He shakes his head to clear the thoughts away.

Much bigger issues, Yuuri reminded himself.

"Wolf! You have to get out of here!" Yuuri tells him, fear in his voice.

Yuuri feels Wolfram's grip on him tighten, "I'm not leaving you!"

Yuuri couldn't help but feel warmth fill inside of him at the comment. Yuuri closes his eyes tightly. What were they supposed to do now? His father was some sort of plant...his mother was locked inside a cave...

Yuuri has never felt so helpless.

Yuuri stiffens in Wolfram's arms as he hears Sara's evil chuckling swarm around them. It wasn't coming from one place in particular. It was just engulfing them from all around and sent shivers up Yuuri's spine. He feels Wolfram's arms around him tighten protectively and he relaxes slightly against him.

A large wave suddenly shoots up between Yuuri and Wolfram. Yuuri gasps as he is suddenly ripped away from Wolfram and pushed back and deep into the water. Yuuri tumbles around as the wind from above pushes the water in different directions. He shakes his head as he finally gets his breath back. His eyes widen as he looks up quickly. Where was Wolfram? His eyes scanned the water fearfully, looking for any sign of Wolfram. He had to be okay...

There.

Yuuri sighed in relief when he saw legs sticking down from above the water. He quickly swam up to reach him, but another wave- that seemed to come out of nowhere- came up and hit him in his side. It pushed him downwards and farther and farther away from Wolfram. When Yuuri slowly came to a stop, he put his hands on his temples as he blinked the dizziness out of his gaze. He quickly glanced up again to see Wolfram's body being tossed about on the surface. Yuuri's eyes widen in panic as he tries to swim as fast as he can up towards the surface.

Suddenly firm hands wrapped their way around Yuuri's wrists and held him in place. The sudden grip took Yuuri by surprise as he was suddenly tugged roughly backwards. He groans with his eyes closed tightly at the unwelcome restraints. He breathes in deeply as he opens his eyes. He tries to twist out of the grasp as he turns his head to see who or what was restraining him. Once he does, he sees two mermen, with completely blank faces and staring into nothingness, holding onto him. Yuuri screams as he tries to tug and pull his way out of the two merman's death grips on his wrists. Yuuri flinches and squeaks out a noise of pain as their grips tighten and dig deeper into his wrist. He whimpers again as tears come to his eyes and his eyes then quickly scatter through the water in search for Wolfram. Yuuri hopes more than anything that he's okay. Especially when he doesn't see him anywhere in sight.

He glance back at the mermen holding him back. Who were they? Why were they doing this? Yuuri's eyes narrow as he looks closer into their expressionless faces. They were staring into nothingness. He looks closer at their eyes and Yuuri's own eyes widen in surprise. They are completely glossed over! Did Sara do this with his father's triton?! He's controlling people! His father's triton was not supposed to be used this way.

It made Yuuri angry. How could Sara do this?

"Ahhhhhh!" The man behind Yuuri screamed as his grip loosened. Yuuri quickly pulled his arm out of the man's grip. And once the other loosened his grip in surprise Yuuri pulled his other arm out also. He swam a few feet away from them before turning around to see what had made the merman scream in the first place. A huge grin comes onto his face at the sight.

"Murata! Conrad!" Yuuri exclaims as he sees them. They quickly tried to escape the two mermen once Yuuri was able to escape their hold on him. He quickly swam over to them and then stopped short. The two mermen stood and stared at him for a split second before rushing after him and trying to grip their hands around him again. He swam to the side with Murata and Conrad on his tail. He quickly hid behind a boulder. Murata and Conrad soon joined him. Yuuri sighed with relief as the mermen swam passed them. Apparently people weren't the brightest under the sea witches spell. This was definitely towards Yuuri's advantage. He turned around to face Murata and Conrad, and then turned his head upwards frantically for any sign of Wolfram.

"Murata! What am I supposed to do?! Do you see Wolfram anywhere?!" Yuuri said as his eyes frantically searched the surface above him.

"Yuuri!" Murata exclaimed. "You have to calm down for a second first. Now listen, Conrart and I will deal with things down here. We'll keep them and anything else the sea witch has away from you. You just focus on Wolfram and the sea witch, okay?"

Before Yuuri had a chance to agree, Conrad exclaimed sternly, "No! I must forbid this, Sire! It's far too dangerous!"

Yuuri agreed with the statement. However, if he didn't do anything, who would? Besides, Wolfram was up there. He looked at him and replied, "I'm sorry, Conrad."

And then he took off towards the surface. He could hear Conrad's cries for him to stop, but he didn't listen. He needed to find Wolfram. His head shot up onto the surface and he looked around frantically. His eyes widened fearfully at what he saw. The sea witch-Sara- was controlling everything. Yuuri could only watch in despair as he watched power consume him. The waves were frantically pushing him back and forth as Sara started to control it. Lightning and thunder splattered throughout the dark sky as he controlled the weather. He was literally making a Hell on Earth, Yuuri realized. The very thing his family has always tried to prevent. Protecting the power that was passed down through the double black family from getting in the wrong hands.

Just like this.

He looked around for Wolfram. He may not be able to do anything about Sara, but if he could only get Wolfram to safety-he would be happy. It's his fault that Wolfram got mixed up in all this in the first place. So if anything happened to him...

It would be all Yuuri's fault. And he couldn't deal with that.

There was a small island were Sara was. His tentacles were latched around it as he gripped the triton tightly. He was laughing in such a maniacal, evil way. And Yuuri's swears the power is getting way into his head because he has never seen Sara look like that before. Of course, he could have always been like that and Yuuri just never knew it. The laugh sends shivers down his spine. He glances back over to the sea witch and his eyes widen in terror.

Sara was looking straight at him.

The triton is being pointed at him, but Yuuri is frozen where he's floating in the water. Why can't he move? His limbs seem to be stuck. Is that his fear? Time seems to be going so slow, but Yuuri knows it can't actually be that way. There is a flash of light and the world goes dark, but not before a blistering pain went through his body.

WolfYuu WolfYuu WolfYuu

Yuuri felt as if he was drowning. This is a feeling he never thought he would experience. Because how could you when you live and breathe water? But Yuuri was very sure he was feeling it now. He couldn't seem to breathe. Oxygen was completely lost to him.

And where was he? He was surrounded by darkness. He couldn't see a thing and it terrified him. He could vaguely hear the sound of waves and rain in the distance. The sound of drops hitting the seas rough surface.

Finally he felt movement and even air come back to him. He could move his fingers. And was that sand beneath them?

A loud bang shot through Yuuri's ears. The sounds of the sea and the rain becoming a lot louder to his ears, too. His senses started coming back, and as they did Yuuri could finally feel how much his body ached. He tried with much difficulty to open his eyes. He managed to open them slightly as a flash of light peeked through his eyes. The following sound of thunder made it known to Yuuri that it must have been lightning. But where was he? Yuuri finally managed to open his eyes completely. Rain fell on his face, proving that he was indeed still at the surface. He couldn't hold back a painful groan as he turned his head.

He was on that small island that he noticed before. He stiffens. Sara was on this island. Where was he now? He pushed up on his hands so he was currently in a sitting position. His body stung from the quick movement, but he couldn't afford to take it easy right now.

Yuuri froze in fear as he saw Sara right in front of him. He was smirking down at him. Yuuri's breath hitched. What was he supposed to do? His body ached too much for him to have an actual chance of escaping.

Sara continued to smirk as he said in a patronizing voice, "Isn't true love completely worthless, Your Highness? I mean, just look at where it brought you."

Fear grips Yuuri's heart as Sara turns his triton on him. This is it, Yuuri realizes. This next blast will surely kill him. He closes his eyes tightly as tears come to his eyes. He hopes it will be over quickly. He really wanted to have a life with Wolfram...

But it looks like he isn't going to get that chance.

A piercing scream fills the air. And it takes Yuuri a second to realize it wasn't him. He opens his eyes and so much surprise fills him as he sees Wolfram there. He was in that little boat and he was currently jumping out of it and running straight towards him. He looks back at Sara and sees him writhing in pain as a sword is plunged into one of his tentacles.

Wolfram finally reaches Yuuri and pulls him into his arms at once. He feels Wolfram sigh with what Yuuri suspects is relief and breathes out his name. Yuuri shivers in his arms and finds comfort in them for a moment before moving his attention back on Sara.

"Wolfram!" Yuuri spoke fearfully. "You only made him angrier! He's going to-!"

Wolfram cuts him off by placing hand over his mouth, "I know. Don't worry, I have a plan, but we need to get out of here."

Yuuri agrees as he follows Wolfram into the water. The last thing he saw was two ships approaching them. And then they all continued shoot at the sea witch. As water filled Yuuri's gaze, he heard the painful cries of Sara-and soon enough the water started turning red. It became thick and sticky as Yuuri became submerged into it.

He was tossed around in many different directions as the storm pushed around the waves. He completely lost Wolfram, although he was trying to hold on to him. Soon enough the storm started to pass and Yuuri's tumbling soon came to an end.

The water was now very still.

WolfYuu WolfYuu WolfYuu

After the water finally calmed down, Yuuri quickly searched the waters for Wolfram. He had a weird sense of déjà-vu as he found him and pulled him to shore. He hoped it wouldn't be a habit of theirs. Him saving Wolfram from drowning, that is.

When Yuuri pulled him to the shore, Wolfram was still unconscious as he did so. But Yuuri relaxed in relief when he noticed he was in fact still breathing. He normally wouldn't have left his side- he didn't want to leave his side- bit he needed to check on his parents. Not to mention Murata and Conrad. He needed to make sure they were all okay.

"Yuuri!" He heard Murata's voice call out him. He glanced over to see him and Conrad waving him over not too far from shore. Yuuri sighed in relief as he noticed they were both unharmed, before pulling himself back into the water and swimming over to them.

"Murata...Conrad. I'm glad your both okay..." Yuuri said as he approached them.

"I can't believe you went and faced the sea witch by yourself! And look at you! You did get hurt which was exactly what I was afraid of in the first place! Forgive me Sire, but you need a lesson in self-preservation! If you don't, well, you are very well going to give me a heart attack one of these days!" Conrad started scolding him the second he reached them.

Yuuri smiled at him apologetically, "I'm sorry, Conrad. But I needed to do this. I couldn't just leave Wolf up there..."

"Yuuri..." Murata interrupted them. "Your parents..."

Yuuri blinked before fear took over his expression, "What? Are they okay?"

Murata sighs, "They're fine. They're-"

"Oh, Yuu-chan!"

"...Here," Murata finished.

Yuuri's eyes widen as he quickly turns to face the direction that he heard his mother's voice. He smiles slightly when he sees them. His father was no longer a plant and his mother was no longer trapped inside that cave. His father had his triton back, Yuuri realized, so he must have saved her.

"Mom, I-" Yuuri started to apologize.

"Mama is so happy you're okay! You have no idea how worried I was, Yuu-chan!" His mother pulled him tightly to her again as she scolds him. "Don't scare Mama like that!"

Yuuri holds back a laugh as he hugs her back. He is so relieved she is okay. He really has missed his mother and her antics a lot. He bites his bottom lip as he looks toward his father, guilt written all over his face.

"Dad, I-"

Yuuri was cut off from apologizing again as his father pulled him into a hug with such a relieved sigh. Yuuri froze in his arms. His father wasn't angry with him? He found that a bit unusual, but hugged him back anyways.

"Yuuri," his father murmured his name. "You have no idea how happy I am that you're okay. I thought...it was my fault...if anything happened to you..."

Yuuri held back a smile at his father's words. He couldn't believe that he was actually struggling to form proper sentences. His father, the king...

"It's okay," Yuuri replied softly. "I'm okay. It wasn't your fault. It was my decision."

His father pulled back and looked him in the eyes. He smiled as he responded, "Let's not worry about that anymore. You are here and safe. That's the most important thing. Let's just go home now. The kingdom must know of the prince's safe return."

Yuuri's smile turned downwards at his father's words, "O-oh..."

His mother suddenly squealed, which made Yuuri jump in surprise. She flung herself at him again and held onto him tightly. "Oh, yes, Yuu-chan! We just must have a party for the prince's return! Oh the people will just be thrilled!"

Yuuri's frown deepens as his mother finally releases him. He looks back towards the shore, sadness gleaming in his black eyes. "I..."

His father looks back and forth between the shore and Yuuri before saying, "Unless...you don't want to go home..."

Yuuri looks back at him, looking as if he's trying to deny it, but is unable to. Tears start to leak through the corners of his eyes. "Dad...I..."

His father looks towards his mother, looking as if they are having a silent conversation with each other, which Yuuri is unable to interpret. Suddenly they smile at each other. But Yuuri is unable to believe it's actually a smile. It looks too sad to be a smile. His parents turn their eyes back towards him and his father swims closer to him.

"Yuuri..." He murmurs as he puts a hand on his cheek. "Is this what you want? Would this make you happy?"

Yuuri's eyes widen slightly in surprise. His father wasn't really asking that, was he? He glances back towards Wolfram on shore. He wants to answer that of course it's what he wants. That he wouldn't know if he would ever get over the feeling of being so empty if he left him. But words can't seem to form into his mouth.

He glances up and looks into his father's eyes. He responds by whispering, "I love him."

His mother swims up to him and puts her hands on his shoulders. She smiles at him warmly, albeit a bit sadly. "If this is really what you want, Yuu-chan, then...Well, we'll just need to learn to let you go."

"What?" Yuuri looks up at her in surprise and then he whispers, "Why?"

"Because we love you," she said warmly. "And though we want to have you close and safe always, we want you happy more."

He looks back at Wolfram, not quite believing his ears. "You really mean it?"

"Of course we do," Miko said before a smile overtook her face. "But don't think this means you'll never visit, Yuu-chan! We will keep in touch. This is not goodbye forever!"

Yuuri couldn't help but laugh at her, and then he smiled and said, "I wouldn't ask for it any other way. Thank you. I love you so much." He looks at his father. "Both of you."

Yuuri hugs both of his parents. He really is going to miss them. A lot. And everyone else, too, he remembered as he glanced at Murata and Conrad. They both had huge grins on their faces. Yuuri could tell they were happy for him. And he was so grateful to the both of them. They stayed by his side this whole time and never gave up on him.

Suddenly, Yuuri saw gold light on the water. He gasped and pulled away from his parents as he felt a tingling sensation in his legs. His tail started separating. The ends of his tail forming into feet. His black scales removing and smoothing out into tan skin.

Yuuri smiled down at his legs through the water. He was finally getting what he wanted. And he didn't have to leave his friends and family and never see them again. Have them wonder what happened to him day after day.

And he was finally going to be with Wolfram. And no more lies and secrets.

He smiles at them all one more time before swimming as fast as he could towards shore. He still couldn't believe how slow legs were in water. He wasn't used to swimming so slow. But all that was on his mind was getting to Wolfram. To tell him that he loved him and the truth about everything.

Yuuri crawls up onto the shore next to Wolfram, smiling down at his face. He puts his hand on Wolfram's cheek and strokes his thumb across his cheekbone.

"Wolf," Yuuri calls out to him. "Wolfram?"

Yuuri grins as Wolfram's eyes flutter open, looking up at him. A smile comes to his face and he pulls his hand up to lie on his cheek.

"I feel like I'm experiencing déjà-vu," Wolfram whispered to him.

Yuuri laughs and nods, "So do I."

"You're not going to disappear this time, are you?" Wolfram smiled.

Yuuri smiles before responding back, "No, not this time."

Wolfram hummed his appreciation, before taking Yuuri's face into his hands and pulling him down for a kiss. Yuuri flushed as he did before closing his eyes and melting into it.

Finally.

He felt Wolfram smile into the kiss and he smiled back after pulling away from him. Yuuri couldn't believe how much happiness he was feeling.

"Wolfram," he whispered. "I've been wanting to tell you that I...that I love you."

Wolfram let out such a relieved and happy smile that it made Yuuri laugh. Wolfram pushed himself up into a sitting position, looking right into Yuuri's eyes.

"I love you, too," he tells him. "But there's still a lot of explaining you have to do."

Yuuri hums before answering, "I know. And I want to."

Yuuri frowns as he looks back out into the sea. He flushes when he realized no one left. He could see his mother squealing in excitement from here. He just did that in front of his parents. He shook his head before turning back to Wolfram with a smile on his face. He stands up and Wolfram follows suite.

"Would you..." Yuuri pauses before biting his bottom lip. "Do you want to meet my parents?"

Wolfram blinks in surprise, "Your parents?"

Yuuri nods, "Yes. King Shouma and Queen Miko of Atlantica."

He watches as Wolfram's eyes widen and he laughs. He supposed he made it sound a bit intimidating.

"I did tell you I was a prince, Wolf," Yuuri said before a grin went onto his face.

"I know you did," Wolfram pauses. "But you didn't mention your father was King Shouma."

"Oh," Yuuri said as he blinked. "You've heard of him? That's interesting. My father would probably love to hear that."

"Wait, Yuuri-!"

"Mom! Dad!" Yuuri called over to them, waving. "Over here!"

"They're here?"

Yuuri nods, "My father was the one who gave me legs again."

Wolfram frowns, but before he could respond, Miko was already there and squealing. "Oh, is this him, Yuu-chan? You picked so well! He's so beautiful! Mama approves!"

Yuuri laughs at Wolfram's surprised face before whispering over to him, "I did tell you what she was like. And that your mother reminded me of her."

Wolfram only rolled his eyes at him.

"Mother, Father," Yuuri got their attention. "This is Wolfram. And Wolf, these are my parents, Shouma and Miko-"

"Please call me Jennifer! No, wait. You're practically family now, so you can call me Mama!"

Yuuri rolled his eyes at her, but his expression softened when he saw an amused smile on Wolfram's face. "Anyways, the crab is Conrad. He's a good friend of the family and a valued servant and member of the court."

"It's an honor to finally meet you, Prince Wolfram of Shin Makoku," Conrad said with a bow.

Wolfram's eyes widened as he gaped at him. He then whispered over to Yuuri, "Did that crab just talk?"

Yuuri grinned and then teased, "Yes. Getting him to shut up sometimes is the problem."

Conrad glared at him half-heartedly, "Well you, Prince Wolfram, will be having a lot to deal with here with this one. Believe me."

Yuuri rolled his eyes before looking back at Wolfram, "He's also the royal babysitter, in all but name."

Conrad huffed, "Well, if you hadn't been getting yourself into so much trouble, your father wouldn't have felt the need. What was the last thing? Oh, yes, you almost got eaten by a shark."

"A shark?" Wolfram spoke in surprise.

Yuuri groaned, "I just wanted to see the ship! I didn't know there would be sharks!"

Conrad rolls his eyes, "Trust me, Prince Wolfram. His Majesty has no sense of self preservation. You'll need to keep an eye on him."

Wolfram nods, "I'll keep that in mind."

Yuuri rolls his eyes, "Anyways, the other Double Black is my best friend, Murata Ken. He's in training to be the Great Sage, after his father Daikenja. He would have been my adviser and personal consultant when I took over as king."

Murata smirks, "It's great to finally meet you in person, Prince Charming."

Wolfram blinks and looks at Yuuri, "What did he just call me?"

Yuuri rolls his eyes, "Just ignore him. I do. He's just being annoying."

Murata puts a hand over his heart with a fake wounded expression on his face, "That hurts, Yuuri. It really hurts."

Yuuri rolls his eyes before taking Wolfram's hand, "Come on, Wolf. We should go make sure everyone knows you're alive."

"That's a good idea," Wolfram said with a nod. He turns to face the others, "It was really nice meeting all of you."

"Prince Wolfram," King Shouma spoke, which made everyone freeze, even Wolfram. "I'm trusting you to look after my son."

Yuuri flushed before complaining, "Dad-!"

"You can trust me, Your Majesty. I lost him once. And almost a second time. I would never risk that again," Wolfram said sternly. They kept on staring at each other, neither one breaking eye contact.

Yuuri never got the point of that eye contest royals and nobles would do. His father would tell him, 'you must hold your ground. Let that person know you're not going to back down. It's how you gain trust and get people to follow you, Yuuri." He still thought it was completely ridiculous.

King Shouma broke the eye contact first, satisfied. He nodded, "Alright."

"Remember we are going to see you again! So don't hold out on us, Yuu-chan! Mama expects to be aware of everything!" Miko said with a huge smile on her face.

Yuuri laughs, "Yes, Mom."

"Oh, Yuu-chan. How many times do I have to tell you? Call me Mama!"

Yuuri rolls his eyes before squeezing Wolfram's hand. He looks at him and Yuuri smiles, "Ready?"

He nods. They both say their goodbyes and start walking back towards the castle. Yuuri can't believe it. He's here with Wolfram. He loves him. He has legs. He's got everything he ever wanted. And he didn't have to lose his family forever to do so. Yuuri smiles.

Wolfram squeezes his hand and Yuuri looks back up at him. Wolfram murmurs, "Happy?"

Yuuri laughs, "Of course I am. I...got what I wanted."

Wolfram pauses, "And what exactly was that?"

Yuuri sighs, "To be human...with you."

Wolfram looks over at him, "Really?"

Yuuri nods, "After I saved you...I went to go see you every day for about two weeks."

"You did?" Wolfram asked, in shock. "How did you become a human in the first place? You said your family had no idea you were here. Did it have something to do with the sea witch?"

Yuuri pauses before looking away guiltily, "Yes. I made a deal with him. I had four days and three nights to get you to fall in love with me and kiss me. If you didn't...I would have belonged to him."

Wolfram glared at him, "Why would you do something like that?!"

Yuuri's eyes widened and he turned to look at him again, "I wanted to meet you!"

Wolfram huffs, "That crab was right. You have absolutely no sense of self preservation. How dare you risk your life like that?!"

Yuuri quickly wrapped his arms around his neck. "I'm sorry! But I wanted to know you so bad. And everything turned out fine. We probably wouldn't even be here now if I didn't make that decision. And I never would have known how happy I could have been. And what it was like to love someone so much."

Yuuri hides his face into the crook of Wolfram's neck. Hoping that Wolfram wouldn't be angry with him anymore. He heard Wolfram sigh and pull his arms around Yuuri and onto his back. Yuuri sighed with relief and melted into him. It felt so perfect and right being in his arms. He could stay here forever and be happy-

Suddenly Yuuri felt something huge jumping on his leg and he screamed and pulled himself out of Wolfram's arms. He looked down and he relaxed when he saw it was only Pochi. A huge grin made it's way onto his face.

"Pochi!" He cried happily and then he jumped on him, knocking Yuuri to the ground. He laughed as Pochi went into his lap and started licking his face to death. He put his hands on Pochi and started to pet him with a grin on his face. He started to coo him. "Good boy, Pochi! You're such a good boy."

Wolfram rolls his eyes, "Yuuri, please stop babying him. He's not a cute little puppy."

"No," Yuuri said with a grin. "He's a cute little dragon!"

"Yuuri," Wolfram said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "We have to be consistent with him."

Yuuri nods, "I agree. So get down here and pet him and show him how much you love him!"

Wolfram shakes his head incredulously, "Listen, Wimp-"

"Yuuri!"

Wolfram and Yuuri jump in surprise as they both turn their heads to see who was calling for him. Yuuri was so deep in shock at what he saw that words couldn't seem to come out of his moth at first.

"Murata?" Yuuri spoke, surprised laced in his voice. He stood up onto his face and walked over to a grinning Murata. A grinning Murata on legs. On human legs. "What's going on? Why are you here? And...You have legs!"

Murata's grin widened, "I have legs."

"Why?"

"Your father gave them to me. I asked for them. I mean, I can hardly advise you if I live in the sea, can I?"

A grin starts to make its way onto Yuuri's face, "You mean it? You did that for me?"

Murata rolls his eyes, "Well, I did spend my whole life by your side and learning how to advise you. Why let that go to waste? I mean, as long as it's okay with Prince Charming. It is his kingdom, after all."

Wolfram walks up to them with a nod, "Of course it's okay. As long as you stop referring to me as Prince Charming, of course."

Murata sighed dramatically, "I'm afraid that that's going to be difficult."

Yuuri rolls his eyes, "You're very difficult. Now come on. It's time to go back to the castle. You'll love it here, Murata. I do."

The three of them, along with Pochi, make their way back to the castle. Yuuri can't contain his excitement for what the future holds for him and Wolfram. Not to mention everyone else. This is hardly the end of anything, but for all intents and purposes...

They all lived happily ever after. At least some of the time they did, but Yuuri wouldn't want to change a second of it.


	7. Epilogue

Yuuri couldn't be happier. He has gotten everything he has ever wanted. He's a human. He's with Wolfram. And he didn't even have to give up his family for the two things he wanted most in the world. He's gotten everything he's ever possibly wanted.

Well, almost. He still has a wedding to get through. And don't think for a second that he lived happily ever after and, as the saying goes, the rest is history. Because that is hardly the case. Life in the castle, though it is wonderful and he wouldn't change a thing, could be much more hectic than he ever thought possible.

Because have you ever experienced Queen Cheri planning for a wedding? That's crazy. And she is also meeting up with his own mother everyday to go over wedding plans. Now that's absolute insanity. The castle is emerging on the edge of chaotic with all the preparations that are being planned by his and Wolfram's mothers. They aren't allowing people to rest. Which Yuuri is finding absolutely rediculous. Why does such an event need all this preparation? Honestly, he wants that night to be more perfect than they even want it to. Yuuri is quite sure on that (almost). But he doesn't think the color scheme, napkins, types of flowers, and doves are going to make the occasion memorable. Well, okay, they would probably remember the doves, but that didn't mean they would need them. But it was Cheri's idea. And his mother liked it. He was outnumbered. Actually, he was probably outnumbered just by Cheri wanting them.

Yuuri shakes his head with a smile on his face. His and Wolfram's mothers were really too endearing for their own good. And it didn't really matter what they planned. As long as they are happy and at the end of the day he's married to Wolfram, then all of this chaos is just fine with him. And believe him when he says this, he's had over a month of it already. It's been about that long since that day on the beach that he introduced Wolfram to his parents.

There was suddenly a huge crash in the kitchen and then you heard Queen Cheri yelling, "Oh, look at this mess! The wedding is in three days! And we have already lost countless dishes! My sons wedding is going to be a disaster! This is terrible!"

Yuuri sighed. Well, he thought, at least in three days it won't matter anymore. But getting through these three days? Yeah, Yuuri's unsure if he'll survive till his wedding day.

Facing the sea witch was easy compared to this.

WolfYuu WolfYuu WolfYuu

"Wolf?" Yuuri asked as he walks into his study. Wolfram looks up at him from his desk. Yuuri gives him a dramatic sigh. "I'm bored. Pay attention to me."

Wolfram rolls his eyes at him. "Wimp. I'm busy right now. A wedding comes with lots of paperwork."

"Why?" Yuuri whined. "You said that for the last week."

Wolfram breathes in deeply before frowning. He looks at him with conflicting eyes. "Yuuri-"

"Don't." Yuuri gives him a half smile. "I know you're only doing your job. Can I just sit in here with you? The chaos is driving me insane. And I don't even have you there. I'm dying alone in my insanity."

"Don't be so dramatic."

"I'm not. I have no one to talk to. It can drive people insane. I heard it can. Now can I stay?"

"It's only been a week. No one goes insane in a week." Wolfram frowns before flushing and looking away. "I don't think it's a good idea for you to stay. How about this. I'll get as much done as I can, so then I can be done by six. And then you and I can do something. How's that?"

Yuuri frowns in disappointment and a hurt expression appears on his face, "You don't want me here? I won't disturb you. I just want your company."

Wolfram closes his eyes tightly. "Stop looking like a kicked puppy, Wimp. That's not it."

Yuuri looks at him in confusion, "Then what is it?"

Wolfram flushes, "You're distracting just by being here. How can I get any work done with you so close? Now go. I'll see you at six."

A grin makes its way to Yuuri's face. "Really?" Yuuri walks around the desk towards Wolfram.

Wolfram rolls his eyes. "Wimp. What are you doing now?"

"Don't call me a wimp. I didn't even do anything wimpy!" Yuuri huffs. "And I already told you. I'm bored." He sits on Wolfram's lap and nuzzles his face into his neck. "Entertain me."

Yuuri feels Wolfram grow warm underneath his skin. It was an interesting reaction. But Yuuri had to admit he was a bit unsure of what this meant. Yuuri relaxes into Wolfram's warmth. He let's out a sigh of comfort into his neck. He's missed this. Missed Wolfram.

He feels Wolfram shiver and then stiffen under his breath. Yuuri pulls back to look into Wolfram's face. Wolfram had his eyes closed tightly and his grip on the arms of his chair was tight. Yuuri thought he was going to break the chair.

"Wolfram?" Yuuri looks at him with concern. "Are you okay?"

Wolfram let's out a breath and opens his eyes. "Yuuri, I really have a lot of work to do. And if you want to get married it needs to get done."

Yuuri whimpered. And then he kissed him lightly on the mouth. He whispered against his lips, "Please don't make me go. Just for a few minutes? I've missed you."

Wolfram stares into his eyes for a few moments, before sighing in defeat. He nodded his acceptance before putting his arms around him and holding him close. Yuuri sighed happily. All was right in the world.

At least in their world. The outside one was still complete insanity.

WolfYuu WolfYuu WolYuu

Yuuri has to duck out of the way when people rush by him with platters of food and boxes filled with decorations. Everyone was in such a rush, thanks to Queen Cheri. Yuuri wondered how any of them had such energy for this. Maybe Cheri was giving them something. How else could people stay so awake and full of energy while being like this the last week?

Yuuri turned to go around the corner of a hall to find another man with a platter of food right in front of him. Yuuri gasped and was about to stop, but it was already too late. The man walked right into him and the platter of food (all desserts, Yuuri noticed) had spilled all over the floor. Yuuri lost his balance from the impact and couldn't stop himself from falling backwards. That is, until arms seemed to find their way around his torso, preventing him from doing so. Yuuri gasped in surprise as he fell back into the strong chest behind him.

Yuuri blinked as he looked down in confusion at the arms that were still wrapped around him. Whose were they? Yuuri squirmed inside them, trying to give the hint that he wanted to be released. The man finally let him go, pushing him upwards in a standing position.

Yuuri quickly turned to face him. And Yuuri was startled to find he reminded him a lot of Wolfram. Of course, the blue eyes instead of green were a dead giveaway that it wasn't him. Yuuri blinked at the man in front of him. Who was he? He doesn't believe he's ever met him before. And he was pretty good at at least remembering peoples faces that he's met before.

"You should be more careful, Your Majesty. Or, going-to-be Your Majesty. Wouldn't want you falling and getting hurt before the wedding now, would we?"

Yuuri blinked at him for a moment, before hearing a whimpering noise on the ground. He turns around to see the man that he had just run into on the floor. He was frantically trying to pick up the food that had spilled all over the floor.

"Hey," Yuuri said as he kneeled down next to the man. "Are you okay? Do you need any help?"

The man was shaking, "The queen is going to kill me! Got to fix this, got to fix this...nothing is more important than making sure the wedding is perfect. Nothing! Not even my own life."

Yuuri wrinkles his nose. It looks like he wasn't the only one who was going insane. Suddenly the man stood with his platter of now uneatable food and ran down the hall. Yuuri stood up slowly watching the man in confusion.

"Wow. I've only been here a few minutes and it looks like this place hasn't changed a bit. Everyone is still crazy. Except for you, of course. You're probably the most normal one here. Are you sure you want to marry into crazy?"

Yuuri wouldn't call himself normal. Could a merman even be normal? At least by human standards? Yuuri found it highly doubtful. He turned to face the man with a frown.

"Who are you?" Yuuri asked, quite bluntly.

"Of course. Forgive me," He takes Yuuri's hand in his and kisses it. Yuuri's eyes widen in surprise. "I am Gabriel von Bielefeld. Wolfram's cousin."

"Cousin?" Yuuri asked as he pulled his hand out of Gabriels grip when it seemed he had no intention of letting it go. He smirked at him before straightening up.

"What? My dear cousin didn't mention me to his fiancé?"

Yuuri frowned, "He did mention a cousin. But the way he described him, I thought he was bit shorter. As in, a child. And he didn't have the name Gabriel. It was..."

Yuuri blanked on the name Wolfram gave him. What was it? Ken? Braden?

"Benjamin?"

Yuuri blinks before nodding, "Yes. But he refers to him as...Ben, right?"

Gabriel nods, "That's my younger brother. I can't believe my younger cousin didn't tell you about me. I've heard plenty about you, of course. The whole kingdom is talking about you. And I have to admit that I wasn't so sure. You being a commoner and all. However, now that I've met you, it's easy to see why my cousin is so taken with you. You're a double black. Do you know how rare and precious that is here? That beauty really holds no bounds. And I'm sure my brother didn't tell you about me because we have these issues of falling for the same person. And they have chosen me, so you know, I'm sure my cousin is still just a bit sore with me about that. So don't take it personally."

He gave Yuuri a charming smile and Yuuri had to hold himself back from laughing. "Actually, I'm not. I'm starting to see exactly why he didn't."

"Well, I'm very sure I'll be seeing you again, Your Majesty."

Yuuri wrinkle his nose. "You don't have to call me that. Yuuri is fine."

Gabriel nods with a smile. "It was nice to meet you, Yuuri."

"And it was nice to meet you. Good day, Gabriel."

"My friends call me Gabe."

"Which friends?"

"My...special friends. Close friends."

"Have a good day, Gabriel."

WolfYuu WolfYuu WolfYuu

Yuuri smiles as he enters Wolfram's bedroom. Wolfram looks up at him in surprise.

"Yuuri, you know you can't be here before the wedding. If Gwendal or Mother found out..."

"I'm not staying, Wolf. I just wanted to see you."

Wolfram looks at him for a second before letting out a sigh and nodding. "Alright."

"Two more days left of wedding chaos."

"'Wedding chaos?'" Wolfram repeated in confusion.

Yuuri nods. "I doubt the chaos will ever end. But wedding chaos can only happen until the wedding is officially over."

Wolfram rolls his eyes.

"I met your cousin Gabriel today."

He noticed Wolfram stiffen at his desk. Yuuri frowned to himself. He really wanted to know more about Gabriel. Or, specifically, Wolfram's history with him. If what Gabriel said was true...then was Wolfram worried that Gabriel might take him? He hoped not. Because that was completely rediculous.

"Oh?" Wolfram answered.

"You told me about Ben. But you never mentioned that he had an older brother. Why?"

"We just...don't get along very well. That's all."

"Wolf," Yuuri complained. "Why are you keeping this from me? I want to know. He told me that you always fell for the same people. And they eventually chose him. Is that true? Because if it is, the only question I want answered is how many were there?"

Wolfram turns to face Yuuri with a bemused expression on his face. "What?"

"How many were there? The people you fell for? I hope it wasn't a lot. Did you love any of them?"

Wolfram blinks at him. And then an amused smile makes it's way onto his face. "What? That's all you care about?"

"Well, yeah," Yuuri responded. "Just because they were stupid doesn't mean I am."

Wolfram turns his chair to face him. A smile still playing on his lips. "You think they were stupid?"

"Well, yeah," Yuuri tells him. "I met Gabriel. He just seems like a big flirt to me. Not to mention he has an ego the size of the whole ocean. And I also doubt that he even really cared about any of them. He probably just sees them as a game. Just as he saw me today."

Wolfram stiffened before standing up an walking towards him with blazing eyes. "What did he say to you?"

Yuuri smiles at him. "Wolf, relax. Something tells me he wasn't acting any different then he usually would. He asked me if I was sure I wanted to marry into crazy. He said it was easy to see why you were so taken with me. And...um...what was the other thing? Oh, my beauty knows no bounds or something."

He watches as Wolfram's teeth clench. He glares at the door as if he wanted nothing more than to burn it down. If he actually could.

"Wolf," Yuuri whispered before walking up to him and placing his arms around him. "It's okay. It doesn't really matter. He can flirt all he wants. Which he does anyway. It's not going to make a difference. Okay? And how can you even feel insecure about us? I mean, Wolf, I made a deal with the sea witch to be with you. And while doing so, believing I would never see my family again. I love you. Don't worry about your cousin. Please?"

Wolfram sighs before giving him a warm smile. He slowly relaxed against Yuuri and nods into his shoulder, pulling him close. "All right. But don't you be insecure either. It doesn't matter how many. I didn't love any of them. They meant nothing."

Yuuri pulls back, "But they must have meant something if Gabriel bothers you so much."

Wolfram shakes his head with an amused smile, "I just thought that they could. I was never hurt by losing them. I was just hurt because...I never got a chance to see if I could care. But you are different. I...I would be hurt by losing you."

"You won't. Not ever. And especially not by your cousin. So don't worry about it."

"He'll be living in a couple of days anyways."

"Like I said. All of the wedding chaos will be over."

Wolfram chuckles as he pulls Yuuri closer to him.

WolfYuu WolfYuu WolfYuu

The next day was just as bad as the first. If not worse.

Yuuri had woken up that morning to Murata running into his room and yelling "Fire, fire!" And for a second, Yuuri thought he was going crazy too (though Yuuri had to admit he probably lost the sage long ago). But then he looked towards the left side of his room to see actual flames seeping through and melting his wall. Yuuri freaked out, screamed, and fell off the bed. Murata came over to him and pulled him upright.

"Yuuri! We need to get out of the castle! Come on!"

And that's how Yuuri found himself in his pajamas, outside at two in the morning, and in the freezing rain. What exactly could people be doing that set off a fire at two in the morning, you are probably wondering? Well, it just so happens that his room was right next to the kitchens. He was really going to have to have a talk with Cheri and his mother. If all this planning keeps going on, he'll probably be dead before his own wedding.

"Yuuri?!" Yuuri relaxed completely at the sound of Wolfram's (very concerned) voice. Yuuri breathes in deeply as Wolfram grabs Yuuri's shoulders and checks him over for any kinds of injuries. "Are you okay? Did you get burned at all? Do you need to see the court physician? Do you-?"

"Wolfram!" Yuuri yelled, interrupting him. "I'm fine. Murata got in there before the fire was even close enough to me. I'm okay. I promise."

Yuuri watched as Wolfram relaxed and then he pulled Yuuri against his chest. "I want you to sleep in my room from now on."

Yuuri blinked in bemusement. "But-"

"No. You are. I don't care what others think. We are getting married tomorrow anyways. And I don't like that you were too far away from me and in danger and I could do nothing. Your safety is far more important to me than any rules."

Yuuri relaxed into him. Not having the will to argue. "Wolf? I think we have to talk with are moms. I love them really, and I was perfectly fine with all their craziness. But this is really getting out of hand."

Wolfram nods. "I know. Don't worry about it. I'll talk with Mother about this."

Yuuri only nods into his shoulder.

WolfYuu WolfYuuh WolfYuu

Yuuri was happy to say that the rest of the day went pretty normally. There was no yelling, fires, plates crashing, or just plain craziness for the rest of the day. However, the day wasn't over yet. There was a ball being held for his and Wolfram's wedding tomorrow. And he knew that plenty of crazy could be done in that amount of time. And he was right.

"Yuuri? It's very good to see you again. And you look absolutely stunning tonight."

Yuuri held back from rolling his eyes. "Thank you, Gabriel."

"I told you to call me Gabe."

"Something tells me I'm not the kind of friend who would usually call you that."

"You could be."

Yuuri turns his eyes on him and he's giving him such a look that it makes Yuuri start to feel very uncomfortable. "But I'm not. I'm engaged. To your cousin. We are soon to be family. That's all."

"You know what? I like you. It's definitely not hard to see why my cousin does. No one has ever spoken to me like that before."

Yuuri does roll his eyes this time. "Well, maybe someone should."

"Yuuri?" This time it was Wolfram's voice. And Yuuri was only too happy to hear it. "Are you okay?"

Wolfram was speaking to him. But he was also glaring daggers at Gabriel while he was doing so. Yuuri sighed as Wolfram came and stood next to him. But he also rolled his eyes on how protective Wolfram was acting.

"I'm fine, Wolf," Yuuri tells him in a reassuring voice.

"Of course. We were just having a discussion. You have chosen well, young cousin," Gabriel said with a smirk.

"I know," Wolfram responded with a glare.

And again with the staring contests, Yuuri thought with annoyance.

"So, any plans for after the wedding?" Gabriel asked, breaking the silence. "How about children?"

Yuuri feels startled by that question. He personally hasn't given it much thought. How do humans even do that? And can human males even reproduduce? Could they?

"We have not talked about that yet. Well, it was good seeing you, Gabriel, but we have plenty of other guests to mingle with. Have a good time at the party," Wolfram spoke in a neutral voice. Yuuri knew what that meant. He was seething on the inside.

And now Wolfram was pulling him away by the arm. And he was glaring at him now, which made Yuuri flinch and a hurt expression to emerge onto his face. What had he done?

"Why do you keep talking to my cousin, Wimp? You were lying when you said I had nothing to worry about, weren't you? We are getting married tomorrow and I'm just finding out now that you're a lying, cheating Wimp?!"

Hurt spreads over Yuuri in an instance. Wolfram actually thought those things? How could he? After everything that they have been through together? Suddenly the hurt is pushed down as anger takes over instead.

"How dare I? How dare you accuse me like that? I would never do that! How can you even say that to me? After everything I did to be with you? I have never lied! I don't want anything to do with Gabriel! But he is still going to be in my family, so I have to be respectful towards him..."

Yuuri's anger died away in his words as he felt tears come to his eyes instead. Well, he's always heard that love was never easy and that it hurt. Was this what they always meant?

Yuuri watches as Wolfram's anger dies away and a guilty expression takes him over as he sees Yuuri's tears. "Yuuri..." Wolfram whispered. "I'm sorry. You're right. I shouldn't have said those things."

Yuuri wipes his eyes of tears, "Then why did you?"

Wolfram sighs, "Yuuri...I get the feeling that you think that I am perfect. But I'm not. The people here even call me-"

"Little Prince Brat?" Yuuri asked.

Wolfram's eyes widened, "How did you-?"

Yuuri flushed. "I told you I watched you for a while before I actually met you. What was your point?"

"That I'm not perfect. I can be very spoiled. And I'm possessive. And I get jealous easily as you may have noticed. I have felt like this about you since the time I met you."

Yuuri's eyes narrow. "No, you-"

"Yes, I have," Wolfram interrupted him. "I just never acted on it. Well, not how I normally would. Because I didn't have a right to then. I felt like this with the waiter," Wolfram thought back on that day. Even now his anger was returning. He pushed it down. "Even when you were talking with the maids."

Yuuri blinks as he tries to process this, "But you don't have to-"

"It doesn't matter. You've made me a better person by just being here, Yuuri. But not all of my bad qualities are going to go away so easily. Especially with feelings that are as strong as the ones that I have for you. I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't want to hurt you."

Yuuri relaxes and smiles back at him. A look of surprise is reflecting on Wolfram's face. "You can't scare me off so easily, Wolf. If you get that way because you just love me so much, well, I can't really be too upset about it, can I?"

Yuuri laughs at Wolfram's expression. But soon enough Wolfram is grabbing him and holding him close, relief spreading off of him in waves.

"Hey, Wolf?" Yuuri asked.

"Hmmm?" Wolfram answers.

"How do humans have children?" Yuuri asks curiously.

Wolfram pulls away quickly and looks at Yuuri with wide eyes. "What?"

"Well, when Gabriel asked me if we were planning on having children, it got me thinking about how humans even do that. I mean, I doubt it's the same way merpeople do it."

Wolfram raises an eyebrow, "And how do merpeople do it?"

"Well, the female will lay eggs and the male comes along to fertilize them. Do humans lay eggs too?"

Wolfram flushes brightly, "No."

"Then how do you have children? And he asked us if we were going to have any. Can male humans have children together?"

Wolfram was so red at this point and Yuuri didn't understand why. What was so weird about his questions? There was nothing embarrassing about reproduction where he was from.

"I'll tell you later how it's done. And no, males can't...reproduce...here either. He meant adoption, Yuuri."

"What's that?"

"There are other people who have children. And they either don't want them or don't have the means to take care of them. So they put them up for adoption so other people can take them in and give them a good home."

"Oh," Yuuri stated as he thought about that. "I would like to do that someday, then."

Wolfram gave him a small smile. "Yes. I would too."

"But you still have to explain to me how humans reproduce. Oh! And don't forget your comment about Queen Cheri's quest for free love. You still have that to explain to me."

Wolfram groaned and put his fingers to his temples. Yuuri just looked at him in confusion.

WolfYuu WolfYuu WolfYuu

The next day was the most hectic of them all. Which was to be expected. It was their wedding day. Queen Cheri was frantically running all over the castle making sure everything was in its proper place. And the ocean was extra rough today, on a completely peaceful day. Mom must be driving Dad insane, Yuuri thought with a smile.

Queen Cheri's scream cut through his thoughts and making him jump out of shock. Out of all the screaming he's heard her do in the past week before the wedding, none of them sounded like that. What could have possibly been so horrible?

He quickly rushed into the room he heard Queen Cheri screaming. It was the room that they kept the most valuable of artifacts.

"Cheri? What is it? What's wrong?"

She was crying. Yuuri knew this had to be serious.

"Oh, Yuuri! I'm so sorry! This is all my fault. I wanted this wedding to be perfect. So perfect for the both of you. I didn't leave anyone in charge. I should have. And now they're gone."

"What's gone?" Yuuri asked worriedly. "Cheri?"

"The wedding rings!" Cheri cried. "They were supposed to be safe here. And now their gone!"

Yuuri felt dread enter him. He remembered him and Wolfram picking out rings. It took them two weeks before they found ones that they thought were perfect for each other. He didn't know what Wolfram got for him, they were going to surprise each other. But the one he got for Wolfram suited him so well. He couldn't believe it was gone. It was perfect. It had a green stone with symbols for water and fire on the sides of the band. He even had it engraved.

But he still knew it wasn't Queen Cheri's fault.

"Cheri...it wasn't your fault. We'll just...have to get new rings. After the wedding. This doesn't ruin anything. Yes, it's a bit sad, but it will all be fine."

Yuuri smiled, trying to reassure her. But the truth was, he was very put down by this news. He didn't think he would be able to find a more perfect ring. It took him forever to get that one, and there wasn't another like it. Not one that perfectly suited him and Wolfram.

WolfYuu WolfYuu WolfYuu

Yuuri sighed sadly as he walked down the hall. It was time he started getting ready. The ship was leaving at two. He had five more hours. He was so distracted in his thoughts, that he wasn't paying attention and ran right into Anissina.

They both fell to the floor. Yuuri groaned. That was the second time he's ran into someone in the last two days. There must be seriously something wrong with him. He opened his eyes to see Anissina across from him and running her backside, wincing. He looked at her in concern as he stood up.

"Anissina! I'm so sorry! I've been being so clumsy lately! It's all my fault! Are you okay?" Yuuri yells frantically as he tries to help her up.

She laughs at him and ignores him trying to help her. She gets up on her own. "I'm fine, Yuuri. No worries. I can take care of myself. Being pushed back into the floor isn't going to hurt me that easily. Relax."

He smiles at her. Annissina's strong, feministic view of the world was very admirable to him. He agreed with her. She didn't need help. She was strong enough to do a lot of things on her own, probably more than most. But that didn't mean he wouldn't try.

"How are you, Anissina?"

"Hmmm, fine. Your wedding and the queen are surely kicking my butt, but I get a nice raise considering the circumstances, so I can't really complain too much."

Yuuri smiles sheepishly and runs the back of his neck, "I'm sorry about that. I know she's going a bit crazy about, well, everything, but she means well. Speaking of the wedding, are you coming?"

A frown comes to her face, "Oh, Yuuri, don't you know-?"

"She isn't allowed to be there," A low, annoyed voice came up behing Yuuri, making him flinch. "Nor are any other of the staff. It isn't appropriate. Inappropriate things simply aren't done."

Yuuri turned to face the man, finding it to be Wolfram's grumpy older brother. Or Gwendal if you prefer. Yuuri narrowed his eyes at him.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Gwendal glares at him, "Staff are not allowed at royal functions. Nor are any other commoner."

Yuuri huffs. "Don't be rediculous." He turns back to Anissina. "Of course you can come. I'm inviting you."

"I'm afraid you don't get a say. You and my brother are not married yet. And even if you were, you wouldn't be able to make decisions like that without his consent."

"Without his consent?" Yuuri said angrily. He should be able to make decisions like this. Annissina was his friend. And what was Gwendal trying to point out? Him and Wolfram wouldn't be equals when they got married? He would be below him? That made Yuuri angry. Fine. If Gwendal wanted Wolfram's consent, then he would get it. "Fine, then. Why don't we just ask him, shall we?"

Gwendal glared at him, eyes blazing. "Fine."

Yuuri quickly rushed to Wolfram's office and barged right in. He looked at him, startled. But he looked even more shocked when Gwendal came up storming behind him.

"Yuuri, what's-?"

"Wolfram, Gwendal tells me-"

"It isn't done, Your Majesty-"

"I should have the right to invite-"

"It is inappropriate. He can't just barge in and make changes to thousands of years of traditions. He hasn't the right-"

"Stop!" Wolfram yells with his eyes narrowed. "What's going on?" Yuuri and Gwendal both open their mouth to speak. "One at a time. Yuuri, what's wrong?"

Yuuri takes a deep breath. "Wolfram. I consider the staff in the castle my friends. I think they should be allowed to go to the wedding if they want to."

Wolfram stares at him for only a moment before responding, "Alright."

A huge grin comes onto Yuuri's face.

"Alright?" Gwendal explodes.

"I shall make an announcement to all the staff."

"Your Majesty, you can't really be serious? This isn't done. It's never been done!"

"Gwendal," Wolfram speaks sternly as he turns to face him. "I want Yuuri and I to be considered equals in our marriage. He should have the right to invite the ones he considers friends to his own wedding. It isn't just my wedding. It's his too."

Gwendal turns to leave, but not without sending one last glare over in Yuuri's direction.

Yuuri smiles as he faces Wolfram. "Thank you. But I really thing I'm starting to get on Gwendals bad side."

Wolfram smiles softly at him. "Don't worry. He'll get over it."

Yuuri sighs as he closes his eyes. It's way too early for him to be tired. But it's just been a stressful day. Or rather, a stressful week.

"Yuuri?" He opens his eyes to see Wolfram looking at him in concern. "Are you feeling alright?"

Yuuri bites his bottom lip. "It's just...everything's so stressful. So much is going on and...and did you hear about the rings?"

Wolfram looked at him sadly. "Yes. I've heard. I'm sorry. I wish there was something I could do about that."

"Are whole lives are probably going to be like this. And I'm okay with that. It's just...this is different. It has to go right. It's the start of everything."

Wolfram nods, "I know. It will be fine. You need to relax. Come with me."

Yuuri smile, "Wolf, we have to be getting ready. The ship is going to leave-"

"Yuuri," Wolfram interrupts him. "I promise are wedding won't start without us. Now come with me. Only for a few minutes. Let me show you something."

Yuuri sighed, but quickly agreed. He could never seem to argue with Wolfram for long. He always seemed to submit to his wishes in the end. But besides that, he just very much enjoyed being in his company. How could he say no to some time alone with Wolfram, anyways?

Wolfram brought him to the garden and Yuuri smiled at the fond memories he had of this remembered the lights he saw in the sky. It was one of the most beautiful things he has ever seem in his life. It was a time Wolfram shared many things with him. And it was a time he made a fool of himself.

"What are we doing here, Wolfram?"

"Do you remember that night well? That night we talked and watched the lights?"

"The night I nearly choked on my own words?"

"Hmmm. Yes. What was that about?"

"I couldn't tell you the truth. I wanted to. I was going to. That night. Even if you thought I was crazy. I didn't fully realize what the sea witch meant when she told me I wouldn't be able to tell you anything. That I didn't have a choice."

Wolfram turned to face him. "I was worried about you. I knew you were keeping things from me. And I was worried that what you were keeping from me was dangerous. And I didn't know how to help you. It made me angry."

Yuuri frowned, "That night...I thought that I ruined everything. That I was going to belong to the sea witch because I couldn't keep my mouth shut and you didn't feel anything towards me. You didn't speak to me."

Wolfram sighed before rolling his eyes. "Wimp. I was just trying to figure you out. Trying to figure out what was so horrible that you didn't want to tell me. That was me being worried and I knew you wouldn't give me the answers I needed. My feelings didn't change."

Yuuri smiles, "So why exactly have you brought me out here?"

"Remember the flowers I told you about that night?"

Yuuri nods. "Of course I do. Cheri has one for all three of you that she's made."

Wolfram hummed in agreement. "But I also told you she was making one for you too. And she has. Would you like to see it?"

Yuuri smiles brightly, "Really? Of course I want to see it!"

Wolfram chuckles at him before kneeling down next to Queen Cheri's garden. He smiles at him before pointing to a beautiful black flower. Yuuri was surprised that a black flower could actually look beautiful, but it was. He looks back up into Wolfram's eyes.

"What does she call it?"

Wolfram smiles at him fondly and Yuuri admits to flushing under the gaze. "Yuuri's Naivety."

Yuuri blinks. "Naivety? I'm not that naive! Well, maybe when it comes to humans. But that's understandable! I'm not when it comes to merpeople, at least."

"Don't listen to him, Prince Charming! He's naive when it comes to merpeople too!"

Yuuri turns around to send a glare in his so-called-best-friends direction as Wolfram starts to laugh. "Murata! You're not helping!"

"I'm only telling the truth! That's the best mans duty, isn't it?" Murata asked with a smirk on his face. "You guys better be getting ready! Don't wanna be late for your own wedding, do you?"

Yuuri rolls his eyes as he watched Murata leave. He had the most annoying best friend in the world. He could guarantee that. But, perhaps, also the best, he thought with a smile.

WolfYuu WolfYuu WolfYuu

This is happening. It's finally happening. Yuuri was getting married. And to the person he's loved since he first saw him on a ship just like the one he was on now and later saved him from the storm. It wasn't possible to feel more happy than this. Yuuri was sure of it. Yuuri heard a whimpering down by his feet and he looked down to see Pochi there. Yuuri smiled and then leaned down to pet him. Pochi licked his cheek happily and Yuuri laughed.

"Well, Pochi, this is it!" Yuuri smiled down at the happy dragon. "Do you want to walk me and Wolfram down the isle?"

Pochi licked him again and Yuuri laughed. "Alright, alright!"

Suddenly, there was a frantic knock at the door before it burst open before Yuuri could give any consent. Yuuri turned towards the door, only to see a young boy with hair just like Wolfram's, with auburn eyes.

Yuuri blinked at him for a moment before asking, "Are you Ben?"

The boy smiled at him happily, "Yes, Your Majesty! I'm so sorry to barge in on you, but I just really needed to tell you something!"

Yuuri smiled at the boy. Completely unlike his brother, Yuuri noticed. He already liked him. "It's alright. And you can call me Yuuri. What did you want to tell me?"

The boy flushed. "I'm so sorry, Yuuri! I was playing in the room with all of the valuables! I was told not to, but I was just really curious! I accidentally fell against the stands your wedding ring were on and somehow they must have ended up in my bag! I should have given them back as soon as I found them! I was just worried that-!"

Yuuri cut him off, happily. "You have the rings?!"

The boy starts to cry, "I'm so sorry, I-!"

"No, no,no!" Yuuri tried to comfort him. "It's okay! I'm just so happy nothing happened to them!"

The boy looked up at him with tears running down his cheeks. "You mean you're not angry?"

"Of course not! You told the truth and you're giving them back. That was very brave of you."

"Really?" The boy asked, starting to sound a lot more happy.

"Yup!" Yuuri looked down at him again. "In fact, do you want to be in the wedding?"

The boy looked up at him wide, innocent eyes and Yuuri couldn't help but smile. "Really?"

Yuuri nodded. He looked around the room and quickly grabbed a white sqaire pillow that was on the couch and gave it to him. "Put the rings on this, and when we say are I do's, hand us are rings. Can you do that for me?"

The boy nodded frantically, "Anything for you!"

Yuuri smiled, but before he could respond he was being rushed out the door by a frantic Cheri. Yuuri sighed as he was put right in front of the door towards the outside of the ship, right next to Wolfram.

"Nervous?" He asked.

Yuuri laughed. "No. I've been waiting for this. Are you?"

"Not at all. I don't get nervous."

Yuuri laughed again. "Of course not. By the way, our rings aren't lost. Ben had them. I'll explain later."

Wolfram sighed in relief, "That's good. The ring I picked took forever to find."

"So did mine."

They both heard music start playing. And that's when Yuuri told been to walk out and stand next to Murata. He did as he was told and Yuuri smiled as he laced his arm through Wolfram's.

They both walked out of the door and down the isle, Pochi walking down happily besides them. Yuuri smiled when he saw both of his parents watching him and smiling. Well, technically his mother was crying.

They both made it to the end of the isle and they turned to face each other. Yuuri smiled at Wolfram and he smiled back at him.

"We are gathered here today, to join His Majesty and the one he has chosen to be with forever in Holy Matrimony. If you do not agree with this union, speak now or forever hold your peace..."

Yuuri would admit he wasn't listening to much of what the preacher was saying. All that mattered to him right now was Wolfram. He couldn't believe this was finally happening. With all the planning he almost felt as if it would never come. And the preacher broke through his thoughts when he turned to him for his vows. These vows that they are sharing with one another were ones that they talked about for weeks. When they were giving vows to each other, they wanted to be sure they both knew what this marriage was going to be for both of them. It took them a while. They wanted it to be perfect for the both of them. And it was. They both had come up with some lines, the things that both of them wanted.

"I promise to be your lover, companion and friend (Yuuri)," Yuuri started their vows for each other with a smile. "Your partner in parenthood (Wolfram),  
Your ally in conflict (Yuuri),  
Your greatest fan and your toughest adversary (Wolfram)."

Tears started to come to Yuuri's eyes as he spoke. "Your comrade in adventure (Yuuri), Your student and your teacher (Wolfram), Your consolation in disappointment (Wolfram), Your accomplice in mischief (Yuuri)." Yuuri almost laughed at the last one and Wolfram smiled at him.

"This is my sacred vow to you, my equal in all things. All things (Both)." Yuuri smiled when he finished and the tears started to fall.

The preacher turned to Wolfram. And then he shared the same vows with him. He was looking at Yuuri so deeply that he thought he just may cry harder. But he resisted. Wolfram whispered the last line.

"And now for the rings?" The preacher asked. Ben walked towards them and held out the pillow. Yuuri took his ring for Wolfram and then turned to face him. Wolfram did the same.

"Do you, Yuuri Shibuya, take His Majesty to be your husband? For as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Yuuri whispered. Wolfram smiled and placed his ring on Yuuri's finger. He smiled down at it. It had a blue stone. And there was a shell and a crown wrapped around it on the sides. On the binding, it was engraved. It said; My Wimp, nothing past, present, or future matters more.

Yuuri laughs lightly at the saying before looking up at him and whispering, "You just had to put it on the ring."

Wolfram gave him a small smirk and whispered back, "I was going to have it engraved; Mine, or property of the king, but I thought you wouldn't appreciate that."

Yuuri held back a laugh, "No, I wouldn't have."

"And do you, His Majesty Wolfram von Bielefeld, take Yuuri Shibuya to be your husband? For as long as you both shall live?"

Wolfram smiled at Yuuri again and said, "I do."

The way Wolfram said it made Yuuri's heart flutter and his face flush. He took a deep breath and then he placed his own ring onto Wolfram's hand. He watched as Wolfram stared down at it and a slow, awed smile took over his face.

"It's beautiful," he whispered. And then he read the engraving out loud. " I love you, faults and all; always."

"Just in case you ever need the reminder," Yuuri answered with a grin on his face.

"I now pronounce you-"

"Ahhhhh! There's a crab!" Someone from their audience screamed. And suddenly their whole audience was panicking and screaming and running all over the ship. The decorations didn't stand a chance. Or the doves, Yuuri thought. As he watched them escape and fly around in the crowd. Yuuri turned to face Wolfram.

"Conrad," Yuuri stated. "I'm sorry."

Wolfram only laughs, "I'm actually quite surprised something like this didn't happen sooner."

Yuuri laughed and they both leaned in for the kiss. No one else mattered anymore but them. When they pulled away they looked at their new husband and smiled.

"I'm sorry for all the wedding chaos," Wolfram stated with a small smile.

"Wedding chaos is over now. This is all marriage chaos. And I'm afraid that kind of chaos lasts a lifetime."

Wolfram smiles at him. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

They kiss again. With everyone screaming and running around the ship frantically behind them. But all that was left in the world was them.

THE END!

**Author's Note:**

> I am just transferring all of my fanfics from FFNet to this site. For quicker updates of any of my stories or new works, check me out there. My username is the same.


End file.
